


Poolstick

by ADKegerreis (itz_blitz_tyme)



Series: The IPU Series-an original work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Good and Evil, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Language, Mischief, Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Paranormal, Sirens, Team as Family, Teamwork, Teenage Drama, Telekinesis, Vampires, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_blitz_tyme/pseuds/ADKegerreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more mysteries in the world that only one could imagine and Ashton Carlstone is one of them. She’s one of the top secret agents of the International Supernatural Research Department of the U.S. Government, which fights the supernatural. And she's only sixteen years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that I am attempting to get public attention and am attempting to get real live published. So I am asking those who read it to share it with others and spread the word of its existence and I implore those who do read it, please do not steal it. It is of my own creation and I have been writing these stories since I was even in grade school. I am simply taking a risk by placing my original work on the Archive to get readers to read my works. If you enjoy it, please do comment. But I beg of you do not attempt to steal it.

There are many weird and unexplainable events that happens in the world that just make Professionals just scratch their heads as they try to explain those events in a very logical way. Things that no one can explain at all unless they were actually apart of those events. Things that the most logical people, or most of the entire world, just don't believe in. 

For example, those so called whack jobs that claim that they were abducted by aliens or weirdos who swear that there's a ghost living in their house. And of course, there are those extremely religious people who swear that there are witches, vampyres and even demonic forces at work on Earth. 

Crazy, right? How can people believe in crap like that? How could there be any supernatural mumbo jumbo going on among the more rational people? How can anyone believe in stuff that they can't even believe in? Ghosts, witches, vampyres and demons don't exist? 

Right? 

Heh, well I'm very sorry to disappoint those non-believers. Because all of that supernatural stuff that no one believes in and says that is a load of crap is all true. Every single one. There are aliens out in the dark reaches of space. There are witches working magic in secret. There are ghosts haunting the world; spirits who cannot rest because they are bound by some unknown reason. There are vampyres that lives in eternal misery and shadows. And there certainly demonic forces walking among us. Most are evil, but there is a good hand full that is kind and gentle. Believe it or not. 

And believe me, there are those freaks in the world that possess strange and unusual abilities that people can only even imagine.

How do I know? 

Well, for starters, I not only work with people like that in a top secret government agency that locates, investigates and sometimes hunt the supernatural. But I am one of those freaks who possess strange and unusual abilities that people can only even imagine. 

I am a Telekinetic.


	2. Prologue

He was pacing back and forth in front of the doors of the military ER, awaiting the news about his wife, Carolina. He had only just arrived an hour ago, dismissed from a very important meeting that he knew he shouldn't have left. But the General even had told him that he should be at the hospital to find out how his wife was doing. 

Family was more important than anything, and everyone knew that. 

Major George Carlstone was very anxious to hear any type of news from the doctors and nurses moving around in the U.S Infirmary he was stationed at. He would always grab any that passed by him and asked them if they knew the situation about Carolina. But no one really could tell him anything about how she was doing. Or about the newborn child that was about to come into his life. 

George Carlstone was, of course, a military man and was pretty strict and serious when he needed to be. He had served numerous missions for the U.S Army and had fought a few battles in his time. He had been in the military since he even got out of High School and had a Military Degree in Science. He was very intelligent and skilled. Most of his family had ever been in the army and he swore that his newborn son, if it was a boy, would follow his footsteps. 

But if it were a girl.......he had no clue what he'd do. 

"Carlstone." said a very quiet and gentle voice, sounding as if it had come from the very shadows their selves. In a way, it had. 

A little startled, Carlstone jumped and turned sharply only to see a very pale young man with dark chestnut hair falling around his face in medium length. He was a very unusual youth, and even doctors and nurses realized that as they passed by him. Some stared him with alarm or unease. They could tell that he was different. They could tell that he was not like them. His nearly snow-white skin told them that he was not like them. He looked as if he hadn't seen the sun very much. There was some pink tint to his pale complexion though, which had some of the doctors sigh with relief. It was either the fact that the pink tint meant at least a little healthy or something else. The young man's eyes were the strangest thing about him though. They were deep brown, yet there seemed to be some kind of violet tint to them when the light hit them. 

The only normal thing about him was his clothes. He wore an ordinary plain, black tee shirt and ordinary black jeans. He was wearing a small chain around his neck where a silver ring hung. It was a simple silver ring with a strange insignia carved into the metal. It was some kind ancient Romanian symbol. No one really could determine what it meant.

Still, Carlstone knew this young man. He gave him a light smile and a faint chuckle escape deep within as he met the young man's strange eyes. Shaking his head, he held out a hand to the youth, who forced a smile right back as he reached out with his own pale hand and shook Carlstone's. "Torick, you shouldn't be here. The agency won't like it that you've come. Plus there are too temptations for you in the hospital. What if you lost control and......" 

The young man, Torick only shook his head as he took back his hand and glanced around at the uneasy staff. He met the eyes of a young nurse, who didn't seem afraid though. She actually looked intrigued. But meeting his eyes made her own glaze over a little, causing him to tear his earnest stare away quickly. "I've taken care of it, Carlstone. I won't lose control. Besides I was concerned. I've already told you why. Carolina wasn't feeling at her best a few days ago. She....." He was saying. 

"She was only having her usual contractions. Carolina will be fine. And so will the baby." Carlstone said, giving the pale young man a pointed look. But his face softened a little when Torick faintly smiled at him, looking down at the ground. "I know you're just concerned for them though. And I'm grateful. Thank you for coming, Torick. I suppose I am going a little crazy without anyone telling me what's going on." 

Torick smiled before glancing around at each person he saw in the hall, staring at them as if searching for something. No one but Carlstone seemed to notice though. 

"You're not supposed to be doing that." Carlstone said almost accusingly but he was laughing. 

A gentle laugh escaped from Torick and he lowered his gaze away from the passing by people. He just stood there for a moment before turning his eyes back onto Carlstone who was watching him with amusement, almost waiting for something. Shaking his head, Torick tore his eyes away from him again and nodded to an approaching doctor. "He knows." 

Carlstone looked at the doctor with apprehension. He was praying that the news was going to be good and not bad. He knew there were complications that could happen and it could cost more than he would have liked. He could only hope that the birthing was going just fine. He was grateful that Torick there beside him. While to other people Torick brought unease, the young man brought ease to George Carlstone. He absolutely liked him. He saw something in Torick that no one really could. To others, Torick Valentine was creepy. To George, the young man was almost like family. 

The doctor finally approached Carlstone and Torick, a blank look on his face. The look scared Carlstone just a little but he didn't jump to conclusions just yet. He couldn't with Torick beside him, who was now smiling. That was a good sign at least. 

"Major Carlstone," The doctor finally spoke, now putting a smile on his face. "The baby hasn't come just yet, but it is on the way. It will only be a matter of minutes now. The Head Doctor just wanted me to come get you. He thinks it's best if you're there." He told him. 

Smiling, Carlstone nodded, still feeling anxious. He motioned for the doctor to lead the way, which he immediately did. He followed after him a few steps before stopping. It just occurred to him that Torick hadn't moved just yet. So he turned back and looked at the pale young man. "Torick. You can come if you want. I will allow it." He told him gently. 

Forcing a smile, Torick shook his head, stepping back. "I don't know if it's a good idea that I be there. Even though I took care of my problem, I don't trust myself to hold back if it happens. I don't want to lose it if I do come." 

"I trust you, Torick. Please." Carlstone told him, motioning him to follow. 

Hesitating, Torick took a few steps forward, before his eyes flashed and he looked down the hall with surprise. It was as if he heard or saw something before Carlstone had. He looked quite alarmed for someone who had just been uneasy a moment ago. Sucking a sharp breath, the pale young man moved forward now, almost quickly. And seeing him move quickly after the doctor, Carlstone did, now looking alarmed. 

"Torick?" Carlstone asked, now worried. 

And then came the blood-curling scream from within the Birthing room where Carolina Carlstone was supposed to be. Both Carlstone and Torick picked up their pace and ran down the hall with the doctor, quickly approaching the room with much anxiety. The scream had sent chills down Carlstone's back and it frightened him. Something had happened as he thought it would. But what? Was it very bad? He prayed to God that it wasn't. 

They entered the room quickly, only to freeze to see what was inside. And truth be told, it surprised Carlstone and Torick. They hadn't been expecting this. 

Everything in the room was hovering in the air, floating as if there were invisible hands holding them up. Medical supplies, blankets, even some of the machines were floating a few feet off the air. The sight frightened the doctor and the nurses inside, making them look around with shock. And in the middle of the room, floating five feet away from the ground was a screaming and crying baby. 

The scent of birthing blood caused Torick to hiss and turn his head sharply away with his eyes tightly closed as he slowly turned away. 

Carlstone just looked around the room with wonder before looking at the newborn baby practically flying in the air. He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at it. The umbilical cord had been severed already so it wasn't connected to his laughing weakly wife lying on the bed. Carolina Carlstone looked exhausted but joyful as she looked around at the floating objects in the room. Then her eyes settled onto the floating baby, laughing weakly. 

"It's.....it's a gi-girl, George! We have....we have a gifted girl!" She laughed joyfully. 

Still surprised, Carlstone entered the room, looking directly at the crying baby in the middle of the room. He walked slowly right up to her, looking down at his new baby girl. His face softened as he watched her cry but then shaking his head, he reached out gently and touched her bright red face. "What are you crying about, Baby Girl?" He whispered gently before looking over his shoulder when he felt a hand tap his shoulder softly. Torick was there, holding a blanket in his hand. He looked better now after taking a breather. There was a smile on his face as he met Carlstone's eyes. Smiling back, the new father took the blanket from his young friend and then spread it out right under the newborn girl, wrapping it around her. Then he plucked her right out of the air. 

The baby girl was startled enough to stop crying. And once she stopped crying, all of the floating objects came crashing down onto the floor and the counter tops. There were many light crashes as the objects and machines fell but soon it was as still as it was supposed to be. The baby opened her new eyes and looked straight up at Carlstone, who lightly laughed when she was looking at him. 

New Sapphire blue met her father's chocolate brown. 

Then as if drawn by something else, they turned and looked up at the pale young man standing right beside the man holding her. Those newborn eyes met Torick's, and to him, everything seemed to freeze. His smile had certainly faded a little as he gazed into the newborn's eyes. Torick felt as if the breath had been knocked from him as he stared down at her. 

Carlstone didn't notice and if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. He just pulled his newborn closer to him, holding her gently in his arms. He was only too happy to have his child now in the world. He just held her for a moment before turning and walking over to his wife, who was still laughing weakly. He carefully set his baby into her arms, letting her hold their newborn. "She's so beautiful, Carol. Thank you." He whispered before kissing her then standing up straight. He turned around and looked at Torick who was still staring at the baby with almost a breathless look in his eyes. "Torick?" Carlstone asked, frowning. "Torick, is something wrong?" 

Tearing his eyes away from the baby, Torick looked at him almost surprised that someone was talking to him. But then he forced a smile and shook his head. "No. No, nothing's wrong." He turned his eyes back onto the newborn girl and he faintly smiled down at her. "She's just amazing. It has been a long time since I even looked into the eyes of a new baby. The mind of a new born....." He lightly laughed. "....She's already smart enough to know what her name is going to be. She knows that you were expecting a boy. That's why she wishes for his name." 

"Ashton?" Carlstone asked, frowning before looking down at his baby girl, who was looking up at him again. He stared down at her for a minute before his face softened and he nodded. "She is amazing. She is special." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pushed the speed dial and then pressed it against his ear. "This is Lt. Major George Carlstone. We were right. My newborn is one of them. Her name is Ashton Jade Carlstone and she's a telekinetic." He simply said. 

Torick just kept staring down at the baby girl, almost in a dreamlike state, amazed by her very existence. 

And that was how I was born.


	3. One

It was a complete fact that the bar was no place for anyone under the age of 21 years old. It wasn't legal at all and any who entered the bar could be arrested. It was very dangerous for minors to go into the bar. There were a lot of men who got drunk and even became complete scoundrels. It wasn't even too safe for women above the age. A lot of things could happen that could alter one's life. 

But the fact was, I didn't always abide by the rules when I really should have. 

My name is Ashton Jade Carlstone and in truth, I'm sixteen years old. As most would say, I had no business on being in a bar. But, hey. I did, in my opinion. I went to the bar to play a good game of Pool. I absolutely loved that game. I have since my first visit to the bar. And that was definitely at a time where I should have never gone in a bar. 

And before I get to that point, let me fill you in one little detail. 

Living in Christiana, Delaware is not fun. It is so boring to live there. There is hardly anything there that you could even put in the category of fun. In fact, the town mostly was a naval base. There was nothing but marine guys, navy guys and army guys.....wait, those are pretty much the same. The United States Army had a base there, simple as that. So it was no wonder why I was some seven year old, wild and young, who had snuck away from my father's side during the Fourth of July Parade because I was bored with waving at a bunch of military dudes who didn't really acknowledge me very much because it was standard procedure to be as professional as you could when the Prez of the U.S. attended the parade, and found my way into the Sea Side Bar, which wasn't as classy as it sounds. But it's a nice place. 

No one really had noticed me standing in the corner, looking at the large tables where men were hitting several colorful balls with long wooden sticks. They were all too busy playing their games and listening to the loud music blasting out of the juke box. And I was just enthralled with the game that the men were playing. I was the kind of kid who loved playing games so it was no wonder that I snuck closer to get a better look. 

And that's how I attracted attention. 

One of the men at the large pool tables hadn't noticed me until I was only a few feet away while he was lining up for his next shot. He almost missed his mark, startled that I was even there. I later learned that he was the guy who owned the bar. And my first friend outside of the military base, where my own military dad was stationed at. 

I remembered how he started demanding me how I got into his place and what I was doing there. He even told me to go back to my parents. I didn't answer. Instead, I asked him about the game he was playing. 

Surprisingly, he answered. 

I think it was the fact that I was even interested in the game of Pool that he even answered me. He told me what it was called, what the point of the game was, why it was played. And I kept asking him questions about the balls and the pockets. In return, just as enthralled as I was, he showed me how to do it. No one else in the bar seemed to care about me. They thought it was just funny and even teased the guy about being a bad influence on me. He ignored them and even let me have a go with one of the balls. I hit it with the stick but missed the ball a few times before getting angry and almost did something I know I would have regretted later on. 

But then my big, bad baby sitter showed up and scolded me for coming into a bar. I think he un-nerved quite a lot of people in that bar too because no one really stepped up and tried to tell him off for ruining my fun. One did try, but the minute he stepped up and my so called Guardian gave him a look I knew well, he backed off, looking sick. That was what happened when Torick gave people the 'All Evil' look, which is what I call it all the time. 

As for Torick, I'll get to him later. 

I didn't stop going to the Sea Side. I always found a way to sneak off the base and go back. And every time I went, I was welcomed by Joey, the Bartender. He had scolded me a few times for sneaking way from the base and was even going to call the MP to let them know where I was. But I always got my way by begging him not to turn me in. 

Instead, I asked him to teach me how to play pool. I told him I wanted to learn, which was true. It took some time to convincing him, but he did start teaching me. I would sneak out from the base and go to the bar. Of course, I didn't go alone. The first night I snuck out, I got caught. By Torick. He was always the one to catch me. He was such a creepy old man. Don't get me wrong, he had his reasons and no one could blame him. I liked him but he was still kind of creepy. He didn't always take me back to the base though. Sometimes he would stick around and watch me learn how to play with Joey. He didn't seem to mind the Bartender. He actually seemed to like him. But other people he didn't. Especially a bunch of the locals who always got drunk and were sometimes crude and rough. Those were the people he scared away. 

Either way, I learned how to play. And I became good. 

“So, are you going to go or what?” 

It was in the early fall when I was playing against some guy, who I even didn't know. He was some kind of biker from out of town but I wasn't afraid of him. He was just riding through with his gang of bikers; which they called their selves The Flaming Devils. 

Heh, I've heard better names. 

Anyway, when I even walked in the door, he had been there with his gang, playing pool and drinking beer. Those who knew me greeted me warmly, knowing if they started trouble with me, they get it right back. And not just by me. I had waved at Joey as I went over to him. And that was when the trouble had begun. The biker guy had the nerve to be crude to me and slapped my butt as I passed by him. Normally, I was the kind of girl who would turn around and slug him right back, probably knocking him out if I hit him right. But instead, I had smiled at him coyly and offered to beat him in pool. 

Unfortunately for him, he took up my offer. 

And now I was killing him at the game. 

I was waiting for him to make his move now, impatiently, might I add. He was sure taking his time on making up his mind of which ball he was going to hit in the pocket. 

"Dude," I spoke up as I leaned against my pool stick, which is a very nice one by the way. Torick, himself, had gotten it custom made for me. It was mostly black with a fire design on the handle, with a dragon imprinted within the flames, and it was made out of Koawood, which was a rare and hard wood. Almost as hard as compressed Bamboo. "There are two ways of winning this game. One, hitting the 8 ball in the pocket. And two, actually hitting one of the other balls to be one step closer to hitting the 8 ball into the pocket." 

"Shut up!" The biker dude snarled at me as he shot me an annoyed look. "You can't rush this game, little girl!" 

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I looked around at all of the people watching our game. Some of them looked even bored. "Yeah. I know you can't rush this game but you are seriously taking too long. Just make your move." I told him dully. 

Angrily, he had and he missed. So I wasn't too surprised when he turned on me, looking like he wanted to pick a fight. It had been a simple move too. Even an amateur could have made that move. He was just temperamental. "Damn you, kid! You made me miss! I would have gotten if you didn't open your clap trap!" He nearly shouted at me. 

I had to roll my eyes again. Hey, I was a teenager. I was allowed to, even if it annoyed people. "Man, I've been waiting for nearly five minutes for you to just to hit that stupid ball into the side pocket, which is only, like, fifteen centimeters away from your stripe ball. And here I thought you were actually going to be a challenge. I could end this game right now and take all of that money you just bet against me." I remarked. 

"Really?" The biker dude asked, looking annoyed. "Then why don't you, you little brat? Prove it!"

That had been the mistake I had been waiting for him to say. And everyone who was local knew it. I could see some laughing and shaking their heads. I even saw Joey shaking his head as he smiled from where he was standing. I had to smile in a coy way before leaning my head against my Pool stick. 

"All right. You asked for it." 

I had to do it. I had to wipe that overconfident smirk off of that guy's face. So I began my moves. "Right Corner Pocket, 2 Blue Solid." I made my call and hit my target in its pocket. 

Bingo. 

"Left Center Pocket, 6 Green Solid." 

Crack! The ball went in, and the bar lit up with cheers and applause. I didn't even bother to look up to see the look of outrage and shock in the guy's face. I just smirked and made my other moves. 

"Left Corner pocket, 12 Purple Solid and 14 Yellow Solid." 

There was a loud crack and both balls sailed across the table until they sunk right into the holes at the edges and then they were gone, inside the table. I had only one move left before I won the game. It was a hard one. The 8 ball was safely guarded by the biker dude's last two balls. It was going to be a tough one to hit. But I never lost my confidence. 

Giving my opponent a smirk, I leaned against my pool stick again, looking innocent as ever. "Last chance. Give in or Give out." I told him. 

The biker looked paranoid but his overly pride was too big for his own good. He shook his head, giving me a dirty look. "Never! You will never hit that ball! This game is mine!" He told me, sticking his head up in the air. 

With an innocent shrug, I straightened. I had warned him. He had had his chance. So now it was time to pay up. Sticking my pool stick between my knees to hold it, I reached up and grabbed my dark blonde hair, pulling it back into a high pony tail. Anyone behind me would have seen the tattoo of the black 8 ball wrapped in a coil of black thorn vines on the back of my neck. 

I remember when I had gotten that done. I had only been fifteen and I had paid the guy who did it my entire allowance, which had been pretty big. He hadn't wanted to do it at first because he knew what would have happened if he got caught. Oh, he got caught all right. But once again, it had been Torick and not my dad. It didn't mean that my dad didn't find out about it. How could he not when it was right on the back of my neck, and Torick happened to be his best friend. The guy didn't hide anything from my old man. As for the guy who had done the tattoo, he had been lucky enough that my dad didn't kill him. He swore off to never tattoo minors again after Torick got done with him. And he meant it too. Because I heard he only did professional tattoos now. In fact, he became the military tattoo artist. I think it was my dad who hired him. You know, just to keep an eye on him. 

There had been a lot yelling at that point and I had been grounded for nearly a year. But my dad had let me keep it. All I had to do was keep it covered. I ignored that rule, of course. 

Having my hair up, I grabbed my pool stick and studied the table. I could see several people making bets that I was going to win. Most of the bar's patrons were betting on me. The Bikers were pretty much the only ones who weren't. But I didn't mind them. I just smiled as I readied to hit the ball. I think I surprised a lot of people when they saw that I was going to hit the white ball against the table side instead of aiming for the black ball. There had been a hushed silence as everyone watched me. 

"The game is mine. Right Corner Pocket." 

And then I let it go with a loud crack. 

We all watched as the white ball slammed against the side of the table and then bounced towards the other side. It was a white blur as it zigzagged across the table before narrowly missing the biker's stripes and hit the black ball. I know I heard a lot of sharp intakes as they watched as the white ball struck the 8 ball, sending it flying off towards the corner pocket of the Right corner. 

Imagine the look on the biker's face when the black sank into the pocket of the pool table and the sound of the cheers that exploded within the bar. I just smiled as I straightened and blew on the tip of my pool stick as if blowing smoke from the nose of a gun. I loved this game. I totally made it look good. I was just so glad that I even found my way into the Sea Side and met Joey, letting him introduce me to Pool. 

As for the biker, he was swearing the worst words as he began slamming his fist against the edge of the pool table. He was pissed, and rightfully so. He just got beat by a sixteen year old girl at a game of Pool, in a bar. That was the worst insult to any man who played Pool. A full grown man getting beat by a sixteen year old girl. Even I had to admit it that if I were in his position, I'd be pretty pissed. But right now, I was enjoying myself. 

"All right, dude. You lost. Pay up." I told him, holding my hand out towards him. 

Giving me the dirtiest look he could manage, the biker yanked out his wallet and pulled out the money he owed me. His eyes never left mine though and I could have sworn that there was a red glow within them. It intrigued me enough to decide to keep teasing him. 

"Don't be such an infant, Biker Baby. Take it like a man." I had to remark as he slapped the money hard in my hand. I wasn't fazed though by how rough he was being. "Of course, I don't think you are one." 

There had been a lot of laughs and "Ooooohs!" but I never did pay them any attention. My eyes just looked into the red of the biker's as he glared harder at me. He looked as if he wanted to kill me right then and there. But I was not fazed. I didn't intimidate easily like I should have been. Especially with what the Biker was. But I wasn't about to tell anyone else about it. He didn't reply to my remark though. He only glared at me while his biker buddies grabbed his arms and tried to coax him to their corner table to order more booze. 

 

"That wasn't smart, Ashy." Joey told me once everyone calmed down after my victory. Everyone else in the bar was going back to what they were doing while I stood near the bar counter, unscrewing my Pool stick and putting them gently back into the case I carried them in. I had been expecting him to lecture me. He often did when I teased my losing opponents. "You shouldn't have taunted that guy. He's going to be looking for trouble if you don't be careful." 

I just smiled at Joey and shrugged as I zipped the top of the case and swung it around onto my shoulder. "I'm not worried, Joe. If he wants trouble, he can bring it." I simply told him. 

Joey gave me a stern frown and shook his head at me. I knew very well he hated the fact that I can be pretty cocky. He hated it when I acted like I could take on the world and come out on top. Sometimes I believed it myself. I am a brat. I know that I was. That was why I didn't have too many friends outside from the military base. That, and other reasons. But either way, I was a military brat with a pretty powerful dad. So anyone in my position would probably act like a spoiled brat like I was. 

Still, deep down, I knew Joey was just being concerned about me. He knew that someday I could insult the wrong person and get myself into a lot of trouble. 

"Ash, don't say anything like that. You keep talking like that, you will get the trouble that you don't want." Joey told me, frowning at me. "Taunting people like him isn't the smartest thing. Not even a percent of intelligence. And I know you are a smart girl. He's a dangerous man, Ashy. I do not want to be reading the newspaper one day and finding your obituary in there. So please don't tease men like that guy." 

I knew he had a point and I knew that he was concerned about me. I was even pretty touched by his concern. After all, he's known me for quite a long time. It was just a shame that he didn't KNOW me. I wish I could tell him some things that may let him know that he didn't need to worry. 

But I couldn't. I couldn't just tell him anything. It was for his own safety, after all. 

So I just smiled and gave him my most gentle smile as I reached over and patted his hand. It was all I could do. "You don't need to worry about me, Joey. I'll be fine. Besides, if anyone could take me, they'd have to deal with Torick." I said almost teasingly. 

"Ash," Joey sighed. "You can't always rely on him. I know how close you two are and all, and I still don't understand a lot about him but he will not always be there to help you. There will be a time that you will get yourself into trouble and he will be unable to reach you in time." 

Those words actually sent a chill through me. I actually felt a cold chill run through my spine, as if telling me that what he was telling me would happen. I really hoped that it was coincidence and not some futuristic thing that Joey was talking about. That would have been pretty bad. And I really couldn't see Torick not being there. He was always there. There was never a time I got myself into trouble and he never showed up to help me. I swear, the guy was like my own personal walking into trouble radar. He always knew when I was in trouble. But I knew Joey had a point. I couldn't always count on Torick to be there. 

There might be one day that he wouldn't......

No. I didn't want to think about that. Torick wasn't going anywhere. 

I caught sight of the time on Joey's Budweiser clock hanging on the wall and almost winced. It was past 2:00 in the morning. Man, oh, man was I going to get it. There was not without a doubt that my disappearance from my room was now uncovered. So someone was going to be out looking for me. 

"Geez. I better get back home or Power Dad is going to have a cow." I remarked as I stood up off of my stool. 

Joey let out a long sigh before smiling at me as he walked around the counter and walked with me towards the door. I knew very well that he was concerned about how I was going to get home but he never asked about it. "You be careful, Ashy. I swear if you get hurt....." He was saying. 

"I know, I know. You'll probably have a heart attack." I teased him before giving him a one armed hug. "Don't worry so much about me. I can take care of myself. I am a military brat after all." I told him before I was out the door. 

And as I went, I know I felt those eyes on my back as the door shut behind me. 

Okay. Everyone knows that a teenage girl, or any girl of any age should never, ever walk home alone at night. It didn't matter where you were living, where you were going, or how long it was going to take for you to reach your destination. Girls, or women, should never, ever walk home alone in the middle of the night. Even if it was in the most boring neighborhood in the world. 

Four words of intelligence advice; Never! Walk! Home! Alone!

I knew it was dumb walking home alone in the middle of the night, away from a bar. I was sixteen years old and where I was living was nearly a mile away from the Sea Side. But then again, I really didn't like driving that much. I had my driver's license, yeah. But I never really drove anything. I hated the fact that cars were polluting the earth. 

And I am not a tree hugger as some of the military guys on the base teased me about!

I just don't like the fact that nearly 98% of the cars that drive around in the cities, towns or where ever was emitting toxic smoke out their exhaustion pipes and was destroying the Ozone, which we need to live! Talking about soon to be Global Warming! So I spent most of the time walking all over the place. Even in the middle of the night. 

I had only been walking for nearly about ten minutes after leaving the Sea Side, humming "Annie's Tomorrow" when the trouble showed up. I had just turned the corner onto another street that would lead straight to the military base when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. That was what usually happened when I was being followed. But was I afraid? Heh, definitely not. In fact, I think I began smirking as I lift my head up higher and saw the road block. 

And by saying road block, I meant the six guys standing in the middle of the street, spread out from one building to the other. They looked as if they had been waiting for me all this time. They seemed to know I would have gone this way. It didn't surprise me when I saw the poor sport pool player that I had horribly beaten in a game of pool that night. 

I heard footsteps behind me and I glanced back to see two more of the Bikers approaching. They looked smug. They actually thought that they herded me in this direction. 

Smiling in my own charming little way, I looked forward to watch the other Bikers walk straight up to me, following their boss. My eyes never left the Leader's dark ones. I didn't even flinch to see the red glow in them. It was creepy in a way, but I wasn't afraid. 

"What, you come back for more?" I asked innocently. 

"Little girl," The Bike Leader growled at me, and I did mean growl. "You got ten seconds to give me all of that money you took from me tonight and more of your winnings or you better start praying to your maker." 

I had to roll my eyes at that threat. "Oh, geez. Do you honestly know how many times I have heard that one before?" I asked blankly. 

Of course, the Biker didn't seem to have cared about my complaint too much as he just moved a foot closer, still glaring into my deep green eyes. He was close enough to touch me if he just extended his hand a fraction. He was definitely in my personal bubble. "Oh yeah? Do you honestly know anyone who actually made that threat and went through with it?" He asked acidly. 

It was then I heard the sharp slap as my head was thrown to the side as if I was turning quickly to see where the noise was coming from before I felt the hot sensation in my cheek. I hadn't even seen the biker move to strike me. But he had done it. He had actually lashed out his hand and back handed me across the face. I hadn't even been thrown off balance either. It just happened so fast and so sudden that my body didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that I had just been slapped. It just stood there with my head turned to the side before I felt the burn in my cheek where he had hit me. 

Oooooh, now he done it. 

Rotating my now aching jaw, I raised my eyes and gave the biker a burning look. All of my humor I usually carried around was gone. Now this guy had pissed me off. 

"Bad, bad little devil." I almost hissed as I glared at him. "Didn't your master ever teach you that it was wrong to hit little girls? Especially when they are daughters of a U.S. Army Coronel." 

The biker's eyes lit up, literately. They literately lit up with red flames while his skin darkened as if he was burning without fire. It was as if he was naturally combusting from within. But instead of going up in flames, his skin turned almost dark, ash gray while two bumps pushed out from underneath his dark brown hair. Anyone could tell what they were. They were small goat like horns. And it wasn't just the Bike Leader. His fellow bikers were changing in the very same way. Each one of them had strange demonic like symbols starting to etch into their dark skin as if there was an invisible hand etching them on. 

"So....." The Leader growled in a deep, creepy voice. "A bad little devil, am I? You don't know the half of it, little girl." 

Again, he tried to swing his hand to slap me again, but I wasn't going to have it. I was done playing the innocent little defenseless girl. No one, and I mean no one, got away with hitting me. 

Before the biker demon could even strike me, I narrowed my eyes and activated my powers, catching his arm with an invisible, non-existent hand. In all honesty, his hand just stopped inches from my face. 

Oh. I think I forgot to mention that I happen to have a strange ability that no one could even imagine. From the day I was born, I have the Power of Telekinesis, the power to move objects with the will of my mind. I can literately just concentrate on an object and move it in any way I can. I can't reshape an object, not yet anyway. I was told that some time I would be able to do it. But for now, all I could do was move things. 

And that's what I did with the bike demon's hand. 

I used my power to push kinetic energy away from me, catching his arm with that energy and held on. 

The reaction went exactly how I expected. The biker was taken by surprise that something that he could not see had caught his arm, holding it from striking me. He wasn't the only one surprised. His fellow Grimlocks, as they are known to those who live in the same world of the Supernatural I do, looked very surprised. They are not known by that name by most though. Some people just know these kinds of creatures through myths and legends. They are demons from the Hell Dimension, some place I have once been curious about seeing but don't dare to try anything that rash. They are Devils.

"What?!" The Biker demon exclaimed in surprise. 

With my head dipped down, glaring darkly at the demon before me, I gave him a cold smirk. "Next time you want to pick a fight with someone, make sure to do your homework first, little Grimlock." I warned him before throwing up a hand and spreading all fingers. The sudden rush of my power shoved the demon hard away from me, causing him to yelp in surprise. "My name is Ashton Jade Carlstone. My alias," I paused before whipping my head around and looking at the pool stick case I carried around. 

There was a gentle ripping sound coming from the case but it wasn't the case that was ripping. I was opening up my case with my telekinesis and yanking out my pool stick. The two parts nearly shot out of the case, hovering above my head before they began to screw their selves together. It was a marvel for any who was not used to this. 

But for the demons, it would be their worst night ever. 

"Poolstick." I finished before lashing upwards and catching my pool stick in my hand before I became a twirling force of devastation. I swung my stick hard in a full circle before it smashed against the demon's face, knocking him back from me. I heard him roar in pain as the stick smashed against his nose but I didn't have the time to just pay attention to him. There were five other demons there with us. 

Moving swiftly on my feet, I turned sharply around as another demon came at me. I had heard his feet against the pavement, alerting myself to his quick attack. My stick smashed against his face next, sending him staggering away from me. 

The rest of the demons were startled at first with my sudden movement but they overcame their shock very quickly before charging at me. I saw some moving faster than the others but I had another trick up my sleeve. It was time to bring out my game balls. 

From my pool stick case, several colorful balls shot out into the air, quickly spiraling all around me and defying gravity as the demons stopped to look at them. It something that they didn't get to see every day. That was the thing about me. I not only fought with a pool stick, I fought with pool balls. And when you add a pool stick, pool balls, demons and the power of telekinesis together, it equals one very interesting game that I was about to play. 

"What?! What is she?!" A clueless demon exclaimed in surprise as he stepped back away from me. 

The bike leader demon just snarled as he reached up, touching nearly black red blood pouring from his nose where I smashed him with my pool stick. He was clearly not happy, which I couldn't blame him for. "She's a Supernatural! A human born with a power! Just kill her, you idiots!" He snarled before charging at me. 

I just smirked. This was going to be fun. 

With a jerk of my head and standing with my feet wide apart, I shoved the pool balls hard with my energy while I, on the other hand, began moving. I didn't even bother to look up to watch my pool balls began slamming into every demon they came in contact with, distracting them as they were attacked by the projectiles. I charged right at the demon leader, twisting rapidly on my heels before bringing down my stick against his collarbone. He yelped in pain but it didn't stop him from rampaging at me. 

I saw him swinging a pretty nasty clawed hand towards my stomach and I almost missed it coming. If those claws slashed through my shirt and connected with my skin, it was the Black 8 ball in the pocket and game over for me. I barely had time to jerk my body backwards while bringing down my elbow to smack the attacking claw away. 

However, I wasn't really counting this Grimlock to be so fast. I had been too preoccupied with his right claw swinging upward at my sternum that I nearly missed his other set of claws swinging downward towards my head. I felt a sharp breath catch in my chest, knowing I wasn't going to be able to block that in time. So all I could do was try to throw myself backwards, only to collide with something standing behind me. 

That something had appeared out of the shadows so fast that I didn't even know it was even there. I had just barely saw the sudden flash of pale skin shoot out of the shadows from behind me and catch the demon's wrist, holding it several inches away from my face. 

It took me only a few seconds to whirl my head around to see who was standing behind me, only to freeze when my eyesight saw only a black leather duster, a black silk shirt, and a few buttons undone on that shirt, revealing ivory skin. I knew who it was before I even had to look up at his face. And boy, was I upset. I hated it when he had to show up and steal all my fun. He did this all the time, always somehow sensing that I was fighting something un-natural and always coming to my rescue. Sometimes I hated it, sometimes I loved it. 

My rescuer happened to be Torick Valentine, himself. 

The thing about Torick is, he is a very good looking guy. Too good looking that any typical, guy crazy girl would love to stare at him for hours and drool. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about because I did it sometimes. 

Now, before you go saying I really need to have my head examined because I'm drooling over a waaaaay older guy, don't. Because Torick really doesn't look that old. 

In fact, Torick looked very young. No one would ever just look at him and think he was older than 26 years old. He was simply gorgeous in his own creepy way. His hair was the color of dark chestnut, slightly long enough to pull back if he wanted to with slightly wavy bangs hanging over the darkest, not so friendly eyes. On more easy going days, or nights I should say, Torick's eyes are usually a gentle puppy brown. But right at the moment, they were nearly black as coal. His complexion was always pale as ivory and it was due to the fact that he didn't get out very often during the day time. 

He was dressed in his usual all black attire. I have never seen him wearing anything but dark clothes. But he never didn't wear his black leather duster coat, you know. One of those trench coats that run down to around his knees. It was very nice. I always wanted one just like it but it's not easy to find one like his. Especially when it was made like in the 1800's of the Western times when there were a bunch of cowboys and Indians fighting over land and such. 

I caught a glimpse of a gentle light reflect off the ring he wore around his neck, something I always found myself admiring. But right at the moment, it wasn't a good time to admire it. 

"Awwww, man." I heard myself groan as I rolled my eyes at him and stepped slightly away from him. "Torick! Why do you always have to show up and ruin my fun?!" 

His only answer was a primal growl escaping from the deepest reaches of his chest as he continued to glare at the Grimlock he held away from me. That was a very bad sign when it came to him growling. And I knew exactly who was going to get it later on. That's right. Me. 

But for now, he took some anger out on the Grimlock. 

Tensing for only a second, Torick let out a rather unsettling sound much like an angry tiger would sound when getting poked by sharp sticks before he was suddenly moving sharply around me. I saw him fling the Grimlock hard away from me, sending the demon flying hard against a building wall. Even I had to wince at the impact. 

There had been a nasty cracking thud as the Grimlock's body connected with the brick wall of the building, along with sending a nasty crack through the rectangle stones. I could only watch as the demon's body stayed against the wall for about ten seconds before sliding motionlessly to the dark cement. I almost felt bad for the guy. Getting flung like that would definitely kill a human being right on the spot. Sometimes I think Torick forgot his own strength. But then again.....he really didn't look like he cared either way. 

The other Grimlocks were frozen right where they were standing though. They knew better than to move when there was something like Torick around. He was faster than them for a very good reason. He was like a predator, hypnotizing a prey with his dark gaze, fangs bared. 

Oh. Did I forget to mention that the reason why Torick Valentine looks so young but has been my dad's best friend almost his entire life was because he's a vampire? I could have sworn I said that I said that before. 

"A vampyre." One of the Grimlocks almost whispered, his vicious red eyes wide with alarm. 

A threatening growl erupted from Torick's chest again as his upper lip quivered over his sharp canines, baring them to alert the Grimlocks that he wasn't playing around. He was like a very angry animal, ready to bite anything that was near him. I just hoped he didn't decide to bite me. But then again, I knew that he had great self-control when it came to his primal side. 

Though, when Torick got like this, sometimes I had to be afraid of him. He could be very scary if he wished to be. 

"Do your selves a favor," Torick's voice rumbled with his vicious growls as he stood in a crouched stance. He looked somewhat like a large cat about to pounce on his next meal. "Go back to Hell where you belong before I send you back licking your wounds like I just did to him." 

The Grimlocks each shuddered as they glanced over at the slumped form of their leader before looking back into the black gaze of the vampire in front of me. They didn't even spare me a glance. If they had, I'm pretty sure that Torick would have pounced on them. But one by one, they moved very slowly towards their boss, not taking their eyes off of the vampire and began gathering him up. They didn't dare to look away from Torick. 

One of them carefully reached out and touched the brick wall beside them with his long nailed, middle finger and something strange happened. As if a pebble dropped in water, ripples began to spread out from the tip of his finger before bursting into hot smoke and flames. It looked like the building was on flames but I knew better. I watched as the ripples of smoke and flames spread out wider until some kind of gateway opened up. And once the gate opened, the demons scurried through it before it went up in a ball of smoke. 

Soon, it was just Torick and me standing in the dark street. 

Probably not a good thing. 

With a deep sigh heaving out of me, I straightened and began unscrewing my pool stick before stretching my hand out towards my pool balls, which were still hovering in the air. I called all of them back into my case before sliding my stick back where it belonged. 

"Gawd, Torick. I could have handled it." I grumbled. 

I felt his burning gaze on me, watching me as I zipped up my case. I had to hold in a shudder as I turned my eyes onto him, giving him the same dark look he was giving me. Sometimes it was hard looking at him and being serious about being angry with him. He was more intimidating than I am.

Heaving another sigh, I folded my arms and shifted my weight to the other foot as I looked right into his black gaze, which was safe to say starting to dim down to its natural gentle brown. "Am I grounded?" I had to ask. 

Torick let out a very quiet scoff as if he was going to laugh at me, only he wasn't smiling. He didn't do that very much, even around me. "Yeah. You are grounded. You snuck off the base grounds again, leaving a cloth dummy and a fake wig to make us think you were still asleep in your room. Talking about lame, Ash. If your father hadn't sent me after you, you would have......"

I hated it when Torick started lecturing me. More or less, I hated it when my dad actually found out that I snuck out and then sent Torick after me. It was like Double Jeopardy, only it didn't mean I won anything. And jeopardy was a pretty good word for what I was in right now. "I would have been fine, Torick! I can take care of myself! I could have beaten a couple of lame ass Grimlocks!" I said, almost yelling. 

"And yet, you almost were just stabbed by a Grimlock's claws, which are coated in brimstone poison. One scratch from a Grimlock's claws and you would have been in severe pain. Brimstone poison is like......" Torick was lecturing me. 

I had to roll my eyes and look away from him. How many times have I heard this lecture before? Too many, that's how many. "Brimstone poison is like burning acid and flames flowing through your body and it can even melt through you if it stayed inside of you. The only cure to the poison is drinking Holy water or having it injected into my veins, otherwise I would face a horribly and painful death. I know, I know." I told him impatiently. "You don't have to keep reminding me." 

Torick wasn't really amused but his lips curved upward only a little as he folded his arms across his chest, matching my stance. I could have sworn he was mocking me! 

"Are you sure? Because the last time I looked, you kept falling asleep in Paranormal Studies." 

I scowled at him before folding my arms and pouted a little. It was true that I fell asleep in my classes, which are not like any normal classes that kids take. I was like any typical teenager who hated being in school. My school was not like any other schools. I learned the basics; math, English, science, a lot of science. Just like everyone else. But unlike every other school, I learned different subjects. Paranormal Studies was not something that you would ever learn about in a high school. It was the study of the Supernatural. You know, studying vampires, werefolk, demons, even aliens. 

Don't ask about that last one. You'd think I was weirder than you probably already think I am. 

Still, it was Torick here. I sometimes liked to sweet talk to him. He was the only one that my father would listen to and he could get me out of trouble. He sometimes did get me out of trouble, when he was in a good mood. So I tried to smile at him and nudged him with my shoulder. "Yeah. I guess you're right. At least I have you around to watch my back. What would I ever do without you?" I asked him, almost teasingly. 

"I'm not talking your father out of grounding you, Ash. But nice try anyway." Torick said to me, though he sounded a little more light than before. His eyes had definitely grown a little more gentle and I knew he was going to at least try to talk to my father about a light punishment. 

Still, I groaned.


	4. Two

It complete fact. Being grounded really sucked. Almost any kid or teenager would agree with that fact. No kid would ever disagree with the fact that being grounded really sucked. But what most kids couldn't understand, being grounded by your father, who was a military man was beyond really sucked. The punishments were worst for military brats like Ashton Jade Carlstone. 

Oh, yeah. That's me. 

After getting the worst lecture of my life and being sent to bed that night, I found that wasn't even the worst part. I ended being pulled out of bed early in the morning, thanks to Mr. Tall, Dark, Handsome but very strict and creepy Torick Valentine and I was to help the military chefs cook breakfast for all 575 members of the IPR compound. And that was a lot of food to prepare, so it was about Four o'clock in the morning when I was forced to getting up. It was a part of my punishment. 

The IPR compound was, of course, in Delaware, but mostly just outside of the city it was by. It was a military compound, no wonder about that. But in truth, the military compound was thought to be a Naval Base for the U.S. Navy. It was. But the IPR ran deeper than the Navy. No one knew about the IPR. No one had even heard about it. And if they had, they would have asked, what does IPR stand for? 

It stood for, International Paranormal Research. 

Paranormal Research. 

Anyone who heard about it would have thought someone was playing a ridiculous joke on them and would have been laughing up a storm when they heard what IPR stood for. Seriously, why would the U.S. Military even found a department on Paranormal Research? 

The answer was simple. They didn't. 

Well, not exactly, anyway. Most of the U.S. Government didn't even know about the IPR department. It was an underground secret that most of the higher ups kept from all of the country, even from most of the U.S Army. Only a selection of military groups and political figures knew about the Paranormal Research. It was one of the World's most well kept secrets. 

And by saying the World's most kept secrets, it even involved many other countries. The really big ones, anyway. Most of the smaller countries, other than Romania and a few others weren't involved with the secrets of the IPR. The secret mostly ran with the American, the British, the European, Asian and even the African governments. But like it was said, only selected departments in each government were notified about the IPR. Otherwise, no one knew about the world's most kept secrets. Only the Country Presidents, the Queen of England, and other, noted: very few, political leaders knew. 

From the time I was born, I had been a part of the IPR and had been raised around the military. I knew the military time zones by heart, knew everything that dealt with Political views; though I found them extremely boring, and I knew every single country in the world. I was practically born into the military because of my power over Telekinesis. Sometimes, I loved it. Most of the time, I hated it. The rules of the military were so strict and I didn't like it all of the time. 

For most of my life, I had lived with all of the military men and was seen as a special child amongst them. There had been a few soldiers that I would have sent flying into a wall telekinetically if someone teased me. I had done that with at least thirty different officers. The only two people who could actually keep me in check and make me stop using my powers against normal human soldiers were my father, Coronel George William Carlstone and Torick. All of the IPR personnel knew that Torick was a vampire. He was the only vampire in the IPR. The others they had come across throughout the many years had either been killed or they were still in hiding. Vampires were very difficult to find in the world. They could only be found in very dark places where there was limited sun light. So it was true that vampires were allergic to sunlight. They burned up in the light of the sun, but not as quickly as most vampire stories said. In fact, it took only about an hour for one to turn into ash. 

The International Paranormal Research division had been created many, many years before myself, and even before Coronal Carlstone, whom I sometimes called Coronel Dad. There had always been those fanatics who studied the Paranormal even since the United States was actually created. According to the history charts, it started in Europe around the time when the people there started believing in vampires and even were folk; mostly werewolves. There had been those hunters in the past, hunting the 'monsters'. But as time grew on, and the Pilgrims came over to America, bringing witches and ended up having the Salem Witch Trials and killing a few innocent bystanders claimed to be witches while the real ones were hiding, things grew quiet. There had always been stories of ghosts and such throughout history. 

It wasn't until the most unusual of Supernatural activity came falling out of the sky; literately, before the IPR was created. 

By what I mean of it falling out of the sky, I meant to say the Extraterrestrial life forms were discovered. Aliens. 

Since the very first UFO sighting, the Governments began to pull together all of the supernatural fanatics, religious beliefs, everything that dealt with the paranormal world and they created the beginnings of the IPR. The deep ground military leaders began searching for anything that dealt with the supernatural life. That was when they began to discover that the unknown was real. They found a few vampires, tracked down some werewolves and even met several witches and even some alien life forms. Though, aliens tended to keep their distance in outer space. They didn't like interacting with Earthlings very much. It was even discovered that there were some people in the world with very unusual and hard to explain abilities. 

And that was the life that I lived. I was constantly surrounded by people like myself. I was not the only teenager with strange powers like Telekinesis. 

I had grown up, learning about my powers over telekinesis and learning how to control them. It didn't always work because my powers were mostly connected to my own feelings. As a child, when I started throwing a tantrum, a lot of things would happen. And some of those things weren't good. I tended to lift up heavy objects and throw them everywhere. 

There had been a lot of injuries to soldiers and even to some military doctors whenever I lost control over my emotions. It was thanks to Torick Valentine that my emotions were controlled to more considerable ranges. All my life, I knew him. He had been at the hospital with my father when I was born, at the time my mother passed away. She had died when I was born so I had never known my mother, other than what my father would tell me. He told me that she was a brave woman with a pure heart. Most of everyone she ever met fell in love with her spirit. My father always told me that I had her wild but kind and gentle sprit. I sometimes found myself staring out in the sky, looking at the stars and imaging my mom staring back down at me from the moon or something. 

Anyway, the point was, I trusted Torick with my life. He had been one of my first friends in my life and he had always been there, standing by in the shadows, watching over me in protection. He always seemed to be watching me. Sometimes it annoyed me but I got over it. A lot of people in the IPR had always been concerned with my vampire babysitter, but Coronel Dad was never concerned. Above all, he was the only one who truly trusted Torick with me. He even trusted him more than the vampire trusted himself. And Torick was nearly the only person that would ever listen to me. Even Dad had hard time trying to control me. It always took Torick to calm me down or make me listen to anyone. 

Anyway, as I grew, I was introduced to numbers of different people who had their own abilities. Most of them were already adults and I really had no desire to interact with them more than I had to. They were mostly my teachers, anyway. They helped teach me about the basics of my powers and even helped me with the basics of education. I learned mathematics, English, reading and writing, arithmetic’s, and above all, and yet my favorite, Physical Education through out of my childhood. I was also put into an extra class that dealt with studying the Supernatural. 

Ugh.

I hated Paranormal Studies. I already knew a lot of it, but not all. Nor did I ever care. I was now a typical teenage girl who just wanted to have fun. Sneaking off the IPR compound was definitely one of my many challenges that I loved to do. 

In truth, I only snuck off to 'test' security around the compound. And according to my own calculations, the security system sucked. Because if I could get past the guards, then anyone can sneak in to the compound. Even I had to admit that I wasn't that great of sneaking off the compound.

But there had been many times when someone had to point out to me that if anyone managed to sneak past the security guards, the intruders would have to deal with the paranormal security systems. And by saying that, they meant the Hell Hounds and even some of the security mages; male and female witches who could cast spells to catch an intruder off guard. I was the only one could sneak past the alarm spells because I was so used to doing it. 

Of course, above all security, an intruder would also have to deal with Torick. And he was the most dangerous person in the entire compound. He was a vampire, after all. Vampires were faster, stronger and even more stealthy than any human being. Him, especially. There was no one else that I knew that could move as fast as Torick Valentine. 

As for my punishment, helping with breakfast was only the easiest thing for me to do. I was also put onto the duty of cleaning the military vehicles and there was a lot of them. It was going to take hours to clean all of them all by myself, much to my own disgust. However, when no one was looking, I began using my powers to speed things up. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Ashy. That's cheating." 

Agh. Busted. Again!

Whipping my head up and around, while I was washing down one of the military H3 Hummers and was using my powers to wash the others when no one was looking, I looked to see someone approaching me. I hadn't even heard him coming. I had been listening to Rob Zombie on my I-Pod with one of my ear buds in my ears to keep me entertained. Rob Zombie was a good thing to listen to when you were angry. That or some of the Rappers like Eminem. They were always angry and it matched your mood. I had been thankful that my father hadn't said no to me listening to my music. I had been pretty sure it was Torick's doing though. He knew I worked best when listening to music. Plus everyone knew he had a soft spot for me. He just wouldn't admit it. 

As for who was speaking to me, I looked up to see James, aka "Lucky Jay", Johnson walking towards me. Everyone also just called him Jay at the base, well, at least I mostly called him Jay. He was one of the soldiers that worked for my father, but in a way, he was a part of the team that I served on. He was a really good-looking guy. One of the kind of guys that could win a lady's heart with his looks very easily. He had a soldier's build, rusty brown hair and even facial hair, though most of the soldiers weren't allowed to have any. But Jay didn't always abide by the rules, which was probably why we got along so well. His brown eyes were the best features about him though. They were almost like puppy brown eyes, very charming to look into and always full of warmth and kindness. He was one of the nicest guys in the entire military base. He was especially nice to me. 

The reason for his nickname, though, was very simple to actually explain. He was very lucky. In his entire military career, starting at 19 years old to the age he was now, 29, he had never been hurt. Not in Basic training, not on the battle field, never. While most of the soldiers had taken some kind of injury, Jay had not. He had been in several battles and even served some time in Iraq as a part of the Special Forces. But he had never been hurt at all. He claimed that he met some kind of witch that he charmed and she cast a spell on him, making him one of the most luckiest guys in the world.

It was under the assumption that maybe he was a Paranormal just like me and Torick, as well as some of the other members of the Paranormal Unit team, whom you're going to meet pretty soon. The thing was, no one knew how to describe his power. He was just simply very, very lucky. 

"Naughty, naughty, Ash." Jay teased as he clicked his tongue at me and waggled a finger at me. "You know you're supposed to wash the cars without your powers. It builds character." 

Giving him an annoyed look, I dropped the soap soaked sponge back into the bucket and stood up as I turned off my I-Pod. "Yeah? Well you try to wash these things all by yourself." I grumbled. 

"Been there, done that." Jay said grinning at me. He glanced over at the vehicles, almost studying them for a moment before looking back at me. "Well, looks like you're having the time of your life. I'm wondering if I should just turn around and walk away. Or grab a sponge and help you out." He then spun away from me and started to walk.

My heart gave a jolt and I squeaked loudly as I lashed out and caught the back of his black muscle shirt, pulling him back. There was no way I was going to let him get away with that offer and just let him walk away from it. "No, no, no, no, no!! You can help! You can help me! Help is good! Help is very good! Please, please do help me!!" I cried almost excitedly, almost begging him. I even tried to stick out my quivering lip and turn on my super cute puppy eyed look which usually worked on a lot of people but a few people. Namely Torick and my dad.

Laughing at me, Jay turned back and shook his head as he looked into my attempted puppy dog eyed look. He only folded his arms as he stared at me before shrugging and turning away again. "It don't matter any way. Your dad sent me over here to collect you. It's time for our most favorite event of the day." He told me in an almost announcer's voice.

"Ugh. Great. Paranormal Studies. I'd rather wash the stupid cars than listening to some nutcase drone on about the basics of Supernatural life." 

Okay. That was actually a lie. I may have hated Paranormal Studies, bad. But I would rather face that boring old class than just to stand here all day long, washing grime and dirt off these stupid hummers. I hated getting dirt under my finger nails. It would take forever getting out.

The only thing that made Paranormal Studies worth going was that Torick happened to be one of the teachers. He taught us about vampires and werewolves, which he knew a great deal about. Actually, I should say were folk. Because there aren't just werewolves that we find in this top-secret career. Not that I have ever seen any myself. I have never actually seen a werewolf before. Nor have I seen there Werecats and Werefoxes, or Kitsunes as they're sometimes called. If it's not Lycanthropes, which are the Werewolves, it was Nekrothropes; or in better and easier terms, Kitsunes, which were Werecats and Werefoxes. 

Don't ask. Even I don't get it that much. I only know this crap because Torick always makes sure I'm paying attention. Which, I really don't, though. I try to drone him out when he starts his most boring lectures. It's just really hard when he starts standing directly over me as he goes on with his lessons. He always knows when I'm paying attention or draining off. It's SO embarrassing. 

Anyway, like I said, I have never faced a werewolf or Kitsune before. I have never seen one before other than just pictures that was taken. As far as I know, the werefolk packs don't get along very well with the IPR. I don't think they like the idea that we're trying to research Paranormal Activity and keep tabs on different species of the Supernatural life. They're almost as private as vampires are. They keep very quiet and withdrawn from society. They seem to take avoiding humans very seriously and they're not very social. With humans or vampires, anyway. So we haven't even had many confrontations with werefolks at all. And if any actually struck up trouble, they were immediately taken care of by their own kind. The werefolks didn't seem to like the IPR interfering with their justice system. They had a serious problem with working with humans. They didn't like to depend on us very much. 

Then again, I think the most reason is the fact that they hate vampires. I overheard once that my father and Torick had tried to make contact with one of the largest packs in Canada and ask them for their cooperation. But obviously that didn't work out. They didn't like Torick and simply stated that until the IPR got rid of him, they wouldn't work with us. 

Now, I know Torick said something about why werewolves and vampires don't get along but like I said, I don't really pay attention to his lessons, even with him standing over me every single day he is teaching. 

"Anyway, we need to be going, Ashy." Jay said, yanking me out of my thoughts. "If we're late, we won't hear the end of it from T-Man." 

I snorted at the nickname that Jay had donned Torick as. He had started calling the vampire that a few years ago when he first joined the IPR. I kind of remember when it happened. Jay had been an American Soldier serving in the war and because he kept coming out okay, unscratched and unscathed and not losing his life when he did get a grenade thrown at his head, the IPR decided to bring him in. It had been my dad who pulled him in. He was a Coronal and the Second in Command when it came to the IPR. 

As for the nickname, Torick hated it and would sometimes glare at Jay. But because he was so lucky, Jay didn't care as much. So far, it's worked out for him. He got into a fight with Torick only once. It didn’t turn out too good for either one. No one really won it. Not Torick, not Jay. My dad had to separate them for a while until they were ready to be more friendly towards each other. They eventually became fast friends. They're like two fingers twisted together. Peanut butter and jelly. Bonnie and Clyde. Jesse James and the Sundance Kid. The Phantom and Christine........erm, okay. Maybe Torick and Jay are not like The Phantom of the Opera and Christine. That'd be totally weird! The point is, they have become close friends.

Now, as I explained before, I am part of a paranormal team; totally top secret. We're not even allowed to talk about it at the base. So that's why we call it the P.U. 

Heh, heh. Pee-ewe. I like to make fun of the name. It totally pisses Coronel Dad off because he's the one who came up with that name in the first place. But, you have to admit it! It's a very funny name!! You can't possibly tell me you're not laughing right now!

Anyway, P.U stands for Paranormal Unit. And that means any one on the paranormal team has something that is supernatural about them. They have their own little ability that is some sort of paranormal activity. Me, you already know about. I'm a Telekinetic. I move things with my mind and someday I'll probably be able to bend things. It's still kind hard bending spoons and stuff like that. Not that I'm going to try. It gives me a headache just trying to do it. 

Torick is on the Team too. Actually, I think he's, like, the Captain of our team. He's the oldest and he's a vampire, as you already know. So that makes him the Team Captain, the head honcho. 

James "Lucky Jay" Johnson, as I had said, has his uncanny, almost unlimited luck. He never gets hurt, he's like the second oldest of the entire team and he's actually very good at hand to hand combat training. He was once a leader of his own squad while in Iraq. I have no idea how he got his uncanny luck. He won’t talk about it, even if I annoy him with questions about where he got all of his luck. I don’t think even Torick or Coronel Dad knows about how he got his luck. He just won’t talk about it. It’s like some really tippy top secret that he has. 

As for the others on the team, there were a few others but there was mostly just me, Torick, Jay and three others. Three girls and three guys. It kind of equals the team, or balance's it out. Though, it's not too bad. 

Somewhat. 

"Hey, Ash!" 

My head turned when I heard that familiar voice. It was laced with a British accent, and there was only one person who was from the Great Britain on my team. Of course. So when I turned around to look at my best of the best friends, I had to smile. 

Her name is Gwendolynn Connery. Everyone calls her Lynn. Well, my dad and the General calls everyone by their full names, which is weird. They don't think nicknames are cool. But, hey. We don't always go by the rules. Anyway, like I said. Lynn is British. And very cute. She has shoulder length, fiery red hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. I would have to call them Spring blue if I could. They just looked just like a fresh water spring on the clearest spring morning. I really like her eyes. They're really enchanting if you keep looking in them. And in truth, Lynn is enchanting herself. Especially when she sings. 

Her powers are kind of hard to explain but simple at the same time. She has the power to alter her own voice. A lot of people would say, "Hey. We all can do that. So what's the big deal?" But I'd had to comment right back to that. I'd have to say, ‘Can you burst someone's eardrums just by talking and altering the decibels in your vocal cords? No? I didn't think so!’ I'd even shout it.

That's what Lynn does. 

She has the power to control the decibels in her vocal cords. She can scream as loud as it takes to shatter glass in a whole room, sometimes every window in the base. She even can make someone go deaf just by screaming. And I mean it. She can beat the loudest screamer in the world in a screaming contest. But that's not all she can do with her voice. She can also soften her voice into an almost seductive whisper. She can charm almost anyone into doing whatever she wanted them to do just by talking to them. That's why we call her Syren on the team. Because like a Siren of the Greek mythology and that kind of stuff, she can lure people to their doom if she wanted to. 

The thing is, Lynn is too sweet to do something like that. She's actually the most innocent person on our team. She won't use her powers for her own doing either. Though, even sometimes it's hard for her to have this kind of power. She can't control it too well. Especially when it comes to screaming. She can become very vulnerable to losing her voice if she screams too much. It's just like a typical anybody if they talk too much and too long. Plus, no one is allowed to spook her. Because when she screams; in distress or in pain, or anything just being scared, she blows every window in the building she is in and always deafen whoever just scared the bejeesus out of her.

Believe me. I learned that the hard way. I scared her once and I was nearly deaf for 12 hours. Luckily, she didn't blow out my ear drums. I swore I would never scare her again. And that totally rules out going to Haunted Houses or Haunted Places during October, which totally blows. She's not allowed to go to a single one because she’s not allowed to scream.

But like I said, Lynn is my best friend. We've known each other for a good solid four years now. She came from London to be a part of the top secret paranormal team. The Government found out about her around that time. And like me, she's always had her powers. But her parents always forbad her to talk or anything. She was never allowed to speak to anyone or anything. She had to play mute in school, which infuriated a lot of her teachers until they just kicked her out, stating that she was a lost cause. 

I know for a fact that being called a lost cause really upsets me. I've been called a lost cause a few times but I always got my revenge by putting tacks on a teacher's chair, or filling their desk drawers up with some kind of nasty goop. Much like what they used to give out at the Base cafeteria until I upset the cook so much, Coronel Dad had been forced to find a new guy to cook. Which was good. Everyone actually thanked me when they hired a new chef. 

Lynn, on the other hand, was always so quiet and meek. She took verbal beatings a lot. She would always get this look in her eyes stating that it was hurting her bad. But she took it quietly and pleasantly. But that was until a bunch of bullies decided to beat up on her. They cornered her in the park and called her names "Stupid Mute" and stuff like that. One of the bullies actually made the mistake of punching her in the stomach and then started to kick her. Only then did Lynn start screaming. 

From what I heard, the guy is completely deaf. I think he deserved it, but that's my opinion. If a stupid jerky boy was going to beat up that sweet hearted girl, or any girl for that matter, he deserved what he got.

Anyway, some people found out about her started to berate her parents for even having a freakish child. 

It was Torick and my father who went to the Great Britain when they heard about her. They saved her in many ways, to be honest. Her parents were so distraught because of everything they were going through dealing with Lynn and it was enough to make her want to just jump off a cliff. Actually, I think that's how my dad and Torick met her. They caught her before she jumped off a bridge and scolded her for it. My dad did anyway. But Torick was kind and gentle as he usually could be. He told her that they were there to help her learn how to control herself. He was being the Torick that I usually liked. 

Eventually, they convinced Lynn and her parents, as well as the British Government to let her come to the U.S and be a part of a top secret International group that studied the Paranormal. They said that she could be some use to the world, using her powers to protect people from creatures like werewolves, certain death like aliens, demons, Vampires. 

Hey, Torick was the one who said that one. So I'm guessing that other vampires weren't like him. Not that I would know. He's the only vampire I know and have met. 

Anyway, Lynn came to the P.U. HQ (Heh, heh. Pee-ewe HQ. Okay, I'm stopping now) and I met her. I didn't like her at first because she was so quiet, meek, always hanging her head. She was so opposite from me. But then I heard what almost to happen to her and I jumped right into our friendship. And end of story, we became best friends. 

"Hey, Lynn!" I said to her as she pulled up beside me. I threw my arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug before pulling away. "So I guess you heard about my little trouble last night! Six Grimlocks and me kicking their butt!" I had to throw a fist up into the air as if I was cheering.

Lynn just smiled and shook her head at me. She didn’t always like that I would jump into trouble but she found it fascinating that I kept such a positive attitude on even when I was grounded. “You’re such a walley sometimes, Ash. Grimlocks are bad news. They have Brimstone Poison in their claws. One scratch……” She was telling me. 

I let out a very loud groan and shook my head as I rolled my eyes. “Ahhhh! I know, I know! One scratch from a Grimlock will release Brimstone Poison into my system and it will feel like I swallowed acid and I will burn like hellfire from within. Jeez. Why does everyone have to remind me all the time?” I grumbled. I knew the answer to that and I knew what Lynn was going to say before she said it. 

However, before she said it, an arm was thrown around my shoulders, catching my head in a headlock. I squealed a little as I began struggling, though I knew who it was. Especially when he put his fist on top of my head and started giving me a noogie! He was messing up my hair!!!

“It’s because you don’t pay any attention in Paranormal Studies, Ashy!” came that very cheerful voice I knew well. 

His name was Kyle Mitchell and he was the weirdest of the entire team. He did have his own little unique ability, which was probably because he wasn’t exactly human. I mean, he was human but he wasn’t. It was just the way he was born. Does that make sense?

No? I didn't think so. It's extremely weird for me to understand and I've been around this stuff all my life.

You see, as I told you before. The International Paranormal Research branch dealt with all types of supernatural activity. And it all started with the whole ordeal with Roswell, New Mexico, when some sort of spacecraft came down in 1947. 

Well, truth be told, what no one really knew was that it wasn’t exactly a spacecraft that came down from outer space but an alien computer. It looked like a spacecraft but it really wasn’t. The alien computer was a part of the Jupitian Civilization, which you might figure out to be the people of Jupiter. 

Now, I know what you’re thinking. 

There can’t be any possible way that there is life on the Planet of Jupiter because it was made up several gases that were swirling around in a huge stormy ball. Or at least that’s what the probes that NASA tried to send into it said. Yeah, there are stormy gases on the surface of Jupiter but the IPR have it under strict confidentiality that those dangerous gases were actually some kind of protective barrier to the planet within the gases. It was all a ruse to keep other worlds away from the Jupitians. So, it wasn’t Martians that we kept thinking that it was coming to Earth whenever we weren’t looking. 

It was the Jupitians. 

I have actually seen pictures of them and they are not little green men with huge oval shaped heads and really long arms and legs and long fingers. And those disgusting buggish, huge eyes that everyone thinks that they look like. They actually look kind of like normal human beings. They are humanoid with only a distinctive very light green tint to their skins and they do have very pale hair. Some have silver, some have white. Some are gray. There are even some with a very light green hair, matching their skin. So the whole Medieval story about elves and stuff, believe it or not. They're somewhat true. It's just that all of those elves and dwarves and stuff like that, they're really just Jupitians. They look like mythological people. They're where the fantasy stories came from. 

Well, anyway, about that computer that came down in 1947, it was because of some Jupitian kid was messing around with stuff on the Jupitian spaceship and he accidentally hit some kind of deploy button that launched the computer right out of the ship and sent it crashing down on Earth. So it was a complete accident did that whole Roswell ordeal happened. And it was the beginnings of the IPR that used a story about how some weather balloon came down to cover it up. 

Either way, the Government made contact with the Jupitians and made a deal with their people that they wouldn’t tell the rest of the world until they were ready to know as long as they shared a little of their technology. But it is true that an alien technology is way advanced over ours. Believe me. You wouldn't really believe what aliens come up with. They have the weirdest stuff that they've ever invented. 

The Jupitians agreed to share their technology but they wouldn't teach us everything right off. According to what I learned, they said we weren't for everything. Learning so much so fast could really destroy someone's mind. So that's there are some people whose gone crazy, babbling about alien abductions and stuff like that came from. 

Truthfully, according to the Jupitians again, there's really nothing special about Earthlings that make alien civilizations want to abduct humans for experiments and stuff. They don't care what our bodies looks like inside. They don't care how the human reproduction system works. And they certainly don't care how our minds works. That's a load of bull, excuse my french. They already know everything about the human race. If there were any alien abductions, it's because some alien kid wanted a human pet and they tried to steal a human. They think we're cute as baby bunnies or fluffy kittens. But it was when the parents found out that their kids stole a human did they bring them back, after scrambling their memories a little so that they couldn't remember everything that they saw and did with the humans. 

So they started out slowly with us. Starting with the smashed up computer that came down. It had data that explained a lot about cloning species, thus that's where the whole thing about clones started. They said it was the most easiest thing to talk about with our kind without our brain melting from too much information exposure. 

For years, scientists learned about cloning and even tried it, which came up with the process of mutated cows with two heads or eight legs or even too many tails. They were the failed experiments that our human scientists tried to create. Of course, those mutated animals that the normal people see are still alive for very good reasons. The Jupitians made our kind swear that even if we failed the cloning process, we were never to kill those that they created. They had a huge issue about killing things that didn't work out. They really are a peaceful lot, aliens, even though there are a lot of cool sci-fi books and movies saying otherwise. There are only a few exceptions but that's a long story and I don't want to bore you with all of the details, even though I'm not sure myself. 

Anyway, it took years for our Government to finally get the whole cloning thing right. They found out that they have to do it through the most simple form. The clone has to be born through a human process. It doesn't necessarily deal with two people having sex. It's just the females because they can give birth and deal with the painful process. Men, no offense to them, are the weaker lot with that bit because they just can't deal with some huge watermelon sized infant being pushed out of something the size of a lemon........okay, that's a gross subject to even talk about. So I'm moving on. 

That's how Kyle Mitchell was born. He is human but he's born from Jupitian Technology and a human female. 

Thing is, when a Jupitian/human clone is born to actually get it right causes some very interesting effects. A complete clone is gifted with knowledge of technology. Basically what I'm saying, Kyle is an alien slash human computer. He knows everything. His mind is faster than a human computer and can digest information faster than a blink of an eye and can recall that info faster than a computer can. He's the best multi-tasker that anyone can find. He can play chess, checkers, Uno, rebuild a computer and kick someone in the butt all at the same time without losing focus. 

The downside to his powers is because he is human, it gives him a very bad migraine when he's finished with what he's processing. That, and he's a geek to everyone. Some girls are just too intimidated by him knowing so much, so that he's having a very hard time getting a girlfriend. As for now, he's the only Jupitian/Human clone that succeeded. They're having a hard time making more. 

Don't get me wrong though. Kyle is born just like everyone else. He grows up like a normal human being, other than being able to learn things faster than anyone. So, he's never really been to a normal school before. It's always been tutors at the IPR. He's tried a normal High School once and it totally blew up in his face. 

Nearly literately. 

Kyle tried to teach another kid about science and he started talking so fast that it was all just babble to everyone. People got nervous and thought he was crazy, so parents started to complain about him and got him kicked out. It kind of did hurt Kyle's feelings bad enough to make him not like school so he stopped going. 

However, that's kind of how Beat Bop was created. When he started to talk too fast, it sounded like he was Beat-bopping. Some musician, I can't remember who, heard it and thought it was cool. And Beat-Bop was born. 

Still, when I met Kyle, I thought he was funny. He's got a cool sense of humor, due to the fact he knows every single joke and riddle in the world. So you can't tell him jokes. It'll ruin the moment. You have to let him tell you the jokes. He also knows almost every song lyric too and has figured out how to configure vocal cords and sounds. So, if you had not heard this guy sing, which is why he gets along very, very well with Lynn, you haven't heard anything. He even tutored some famous singers. 

Like Will Smith for the movie, Men In Black II, which seems quite the coincidence when his character started Beat-Bopping a little to those alien guys in the Postal Office. Yep! Kyle taught Will Smith how to do that. No one is really supposed to know that though that.....that....he......um….

Oh, crap. I just told you. 

Uh....moving on. 

Kyle's cool but lame at the same time. He's a total technology junkie and has to know everything. So if some new book on knowledge comes out, he has to get it. He's got a huge library with almost a thousand books, if not more. He especially loves Sci-Fi books. One of his best friends is a Jupitian, who's planning on giving him some Jupitian books to read. So, yeah. Kyle knows more languages than I can even count. 

Smiling up at Kyle, I had to pinch his side sharply to get his arm off me, making him yelp a little. "Yeah? Well, that class is boring anyway." I told Kyle before lightly punching his arm in a friendly way. I glanced from Kyle to Lynn again as we walked together with only Jay a little ahead of us. In a way, I was grateful for being a part of this team. These guys were my friends. They were with me every step of the way that we even faced. We were in this mess together and we were going to stick it out together. No matter what happened. I had to even say that I loved these guys. I don't know what I would do without them. 

"It's not that bad, Ash. It's actually kind of fun learning all about the supernatural creatures." Lynn said as she looked from me to Kyle then up at Jay as he turned slightly to look back at us with a grin on his face. 

I could only groan as I thought about it. I didn't want to admit it, but I did have some fun learning about supernatural stuff. But it sometimes got so boring going over it over and over in a classroom. I wanted to actually be out there, looking at the supernatural creatures. I wanted to see werefolks, ghosts, aliens, and all of that kind of stuff. I wanted to be up close and personal with them. How could I learn anything when I wasn't? 

Though, truth be told, it was actually very hard to see ghosts. They were never around when you wanted them to be. And it's B.S when almost everyone says that they've seen a ghost in their lives. Normal people can only see a haze or strange lights. But to actually see them, you have to be either a supernatural, yourself, or have a Valkyrie with you. 

What's a Valkyrie, you ask? 

Well.....they are kind of hard to explain. They're sort of like a Medium, psychics I guess you can say. People who can sort of see the dead. But there are different kinds of Valkyries that you can find. And they're really not easy to find at all. They are people who died and yet something brought them back. Somehow. But, there are a lot of people who has died for a short moment of their times and came back to life. It's not really the same with Valkyries. It might sound the same but it's not. People who die and come back to life can see ghosts but they just don't believe their own eyes. They just think they're seeing things or something. 

Valkyries are completely different because that "Somehow" that I mentioned is something I know about a little, due to Torick. He's stated that he has seen that "Somehow" before. It's because he's a vampire, an undead. They can see the dead, ghosts, as if they were just normal people. They're just very white, he says. Me, I haven't really seen very many ghosts. I've seen one or two in my time but nothing too much. Ghosts are tricky to talk to. They're really mopey and grim. They don't like the living very much because they're still living and breathing. It explains why ghosts does the whole haunting thing. They like to use their spare time scaring people or making them nervous until they can move on or something. And for them to move on, you use a Valkyrie. 

As for the "Somehow," I'll explain in a minute.

Another thing about Valkyries is the fact that they are also thought of as angels. They tend to show off their wings when around supernatural things. I learned that from our own Valkyrie member of our group. I've seen her wings before. But they only appear when we're around evil supernatural things. They don't just have them all of the time unless the moment calls for it. 

Speaking of which.......

My friends and I approached our classroom, which was actually a spare briefing room that was usually used as a war room. It's where military people has their meetings and stuff like that. We just use this briefing room because its chairs are comfy and we all complained about the hard chairs they made us use in the beginning. 

It was there where our Valkyrie stood. The last member of our team. 

Her name is Kyrie Harmond, which is definitely inconvenient because of her name and her code-name. Actually, she's called Lt. Kyrie Harmond. She's been serving in the army for years now, since she's been 18 or something. I think she was in the same unit as Jay but I'm not entirely sure. 

Anyway, she's now about 26 years old, or something. She's very pretty, though she never shows her feminism side much. If she wears a dress, it's a dress suit . Her formal is her casual at the least part. And she's a total Patriot, always wanting to serve the Country at the front of the line. Not that I blame her. Who wouldn't want to defend their country? It's just, sometimes I think she wants to be at the front line of danger because it's the closest thing to dying. She's kind of morbid that way, now that I think about it. 

Honestly, Kyrie is something I really want to be, her looks, anyway. She kind of looks Native American or maybe even Egyptian. Her complexion is just a little paler than the usual native though. She has long, dark hair, which she most keeps pulled back into a tight pony tail or in a high bun. I love her hair, it's really pretty. Now, if she would just show it off more often. She does keep her semi-long bangs over her dark brown eyes, which are strange enough. They always seem to change color, depending her mood. When they seem to change hazel, she's in a casual, normal mood. When they're dark, dark blue, she's annoyed. When they're very dark, almost black, she's highly pissed off. 

Right now, they're very dark, almost black. She's highly pissed off at the moment. 

And I think I know why. 

The story behind Kyrie though is hard all on its own to explain. She's our Valkyrie, which is simple to say that she died and yet came back to life. I don't know the entire story so I can't tell you what happened. All I know is that before she died, she was almost friendly. After she died, she's become as friendly as Death can be. 

Another thing about Valkyries that you have know about is that there is a story about how they are tied to a certain animal. Legends say that when someone dies, a form of an animal will approach a spirit and help them move on to where it needs to go. I don't really know where this story is from but it's kind of true in Kyrie's situation. I'm mostly making assumptions that everyone else makes about this legend because of the animals that usually hang around her. And I'm talking about the pair of crows that are always around her. 

So when I glanced up and saw two crows sitting on the window sill not too far from where Kyrie was standing, I wasn't surprised. 

They are a female and a male, probably mates. I was told that crows mate for life and hardly ever apart, which is kind of romantic in an animalistic way. I don't know where they come from but they're hardly ever away from Kyrie. They annoy her sometimes. Especially when they started cawing and making a racket but there's always something about them that calms her down too. From what I've learned, she has some kind of mental connection with them. And by saying that, I'm talking about the fact that she talks to them and they seem to talk right back. She says she knows what they're thinking and saying, which is so weird. Everyone thought she was being psychotic at first but when a fight came up between her and some demons, she called them up and they helped her kill them. 

Crows can pretty mean if they want to be. Especially when there are a pair of mates together, being threatened. 

The crows' names were Rowan and Rhia. According to Kyrie, they came with their own names. I don't even know how in the hell that happened but I'm not going to even question it. 

Anyway, back to what I was saying earlier. Kyrie was standing near the window with Rowan and Rhia just sitting beside her, their heads jerking everywhere as they looked at every single thing that made noise. But as we approached, they looked at us. I didn't like them too much. They were noisy and they didn't like me. But Lynn they absolutely loved. It's probably because of her voice. They love to listen to her singing. Even Kyrie told us that. 

So I eyed the pair of crows with a disgruntled expression. They seemed to glare right back at me, though. 

"Well," Kyrie said as she eyed me, which made me groan. I knew what was coming. "I see you're still alive and unscathed. Good. But with you always sneaking out, having your little ventures that might just change." 

I gave her an unpleasant look. I hated it when she talked to me like that. She was always talking me down, giving me lectures. She didn't like my attitude too much, like I really cared. I had gotten into some pretty good fights with her but she always won them. It's because she's a better debater than me and an American Soldier. Me, I'm just a Paranormal. A soldier with supernatural powers. Nothing too special, so I figured. 

Before I could get going and start giving her a lip, Torick showed up with my dad. I knew better than open my mouth with either one of them around. Dad was a higher up and would give me a lecture of my life for mouthing off to my superior and I hated looking bad before Torick. Call me weird but I liked to impress the guy. It didn't work though. He was giving me a look of warning because he knew what words I was going to use against Kyrie. It didn't always help that he could read minds. According to him, all vampires could do that. 

My eyes were actually on my dad, Coronel George Carlstone. He had a grim look on his face, something he often wore on his face when around other soldiers and even our team. He was a serious guy, even for an American Soldier. I knew why. Since the death of my mother, he was a lot more serious and strict about everything. I have seen his soft spots several times when I was a kid. He was a very kind and gentle man when he wasn't a soldier. He was like every dad should be to their kids. But as I grew up, getting into more trouble than I should have, he tends to get a little stressful. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for Torick or even Kyrie, he'd lose his nerve and become someone like the General. 

I had to grimace as I thought about General John Hollander. That guy was screaming a serious soldier. He was never the joking kind. And it didn't always help that he didn't like me because I was a typical teenager, always wanting to have fun and never be what he wanted me to be. A born soldier or a top secret Weapon because of my powers. He was that kind of man. He wanted to use the Paranormal team to America's advantage. 

My father's eyes met mine briefly before he looked right at Kyrie and nodded to her as she snapped to attention. "Lieutenant Harmond, shouldn't Paranormal Studies be starting right now?" He asked her. 

Kyrie stood up very straight and had her arms folded behind her back in a stance that soldiers took. It made me roll my eyes as she tried to be the serious soldier as she was expected to be. "Yes, sir! We were just about to start Studies right now." She said in a loud, clear voice. 

I almost groaned out loud when my father's lip quirked, as if he was going to smile. I knew he liked Kyrie a little. It drove me nuts of how much he respected her. Okay, I should give her more credit than that. Really I should. She's not a bad person at all. She actually cares a great deal about every one of us, Paranormals. And her plans when we actually go out on Paranormal missions hardly ever fail, which she is the strategist of the entire group. She and Kyle, anyway. They always came up with the plans and possible back up strategies if something went wrong. They hardly ever failed when those two worked together. Dad liked Kyrie because she really was the perfect soldier. 

I hated her and wished she'd get her wings clipped someday. 

I heard someone clear their throat and I glanced up at Torick, since it was him. He seemed to have been reading my mind again and heard the murderous thoughts I was thinking about Kyrie. I had to give him a dark look for it. 'Stop it! Quit listening to my thoughts!' I groaned at him within my thoughts. I almost smiled myself when his eyes twinkled a little and he smiled at me and shook his head at me. 'I hate you sometimes, you know that, right?' I again thought at him. 

Torick's only silent remark to that was putting his hands together, making a heart with both of them. I had to laugh at that. He just knew how to cheer me up or get me over being annoyed with him.

Unfortunately, my sudden burst of laughter caught everyone's attention and they all looked at me. I was pretty sure that my face went bright red because it sure felt hot. I clapped a hand over my mouth as I looked around at everyone with wide eyes. I was really trying not to laugh again but it was so hard. It probably wasn't very attractive of me snorting instead of laughing though. It had Jay, Lynn and Kyle smiling as if they were about to laugh their selves. My dad and Kyrie rose their eyebrows at me though. Torick was smiling secretly at me as he returned to his own composure and I knew if I tried to blame him, he'd just be able to deny it because he could stop smiling pretty well without losing control. I hated him for that sometimes. 

"You know what?" My dad said before I could try and blame my vampire friend. He was shaking his head with a weary look on his face. "I'm not going to even ask, Ashton Jade. I'm just going to tell you to get to class. I will be sitting in today, so you better behave." 

I scoffed and folded my arms into a minor pout. I hated it when Dad decided to sit in class. I couldn't spend the time day dreaming with him there. Every time I tried, he tend to get me to pay attention again. I didn't receive any sympathy from anyone though. I didn't really blame them either. I knew that I should pay attention to Paranormal Studies. It might save my life someday.


	5. Three

Today's lesson wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. It wasn't any of the crackpots that I usually had to listen to most of the time. The teachers were just professors that I didn't even care for their names. I always forgot their names anyway after I got done torturing them with my methods. But when it came to Torick, or even Kyrie, it was hard. Especially Kyrie. I've tried to misbehave in class with her teaching Paranormal Studies, but it really is not possible. She knows some pretty good reverse psychology and every time I try to draw attention during class, she gives it to me all right. She makes me stand up and recite everything that we just discussed. 

Gawd, I hate her. 

Today, it was Torick, thank the lord almighty. He started the class the normal, scanning the room and looking at each of us. It was his way of taking roll, not that it was much of a roll call. There were only about six people in this stupid class anyway. Then he started the class with reminding of us what we had gone over with so far. And so far, we've covered vampires, werefolk, ghosts, and even some demons. We were still working on that one. 

But today, it seemed that we were going to do something different. Instead of jumping right to the last demon we had been working on, something called Gargarath; I had thought it sounded more like someone was choking when they said its name, we were working on one we had done a little before.

Witches. 

I remember working a little on this one. The professors had made us watch many versions of the Salem Witch Trials and we had met a witch before. Witches were not exactly what everyone kept thinking about. They weren't really anything like the Wicked Witch of the West in Wizard of Oz or anything. Quite a few people who did TV shows like 'Charmed' or even 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' got pretty close to what a witch was. They looked like normal people only with powers. Problem was, most people believed witches were female. 

And no witch is just a female. There are male witches too. So believe my surprise when the witch that came in happened to be a guy. 

I had been pretty shocked to see this guy come in. He had taught us different abilities that witches had. Hardly any witch shared the same powers and specialty. His specialty was Astrology. And by meaning that, he was kind of a fortune teller. He used the constellations and zodiacs to determine what kind of future someone had. It was actually pretty fun because he read all of our fortunes. From what I remembered, he had told all of our fortunes in front of each other. So it didn't seem much of a secret as most fortune tellers make it. You know, those old ladies who make people come in alone and not let their companions overhear what their fortunes were. 

Lynn's fortune had been pretty simple and everyone knew that. She had been told that her voice was almost celestial and she would use it to save more lives than one. With her voice, she would be heard by millions and maybe even billions. 

I had joked with her that all she had to do was scream in a park and millions would hear her. She laughed with me but I could tell it bothered her just a little. She wanted to know what it meant but the male witch couldn't say. He said that he was limited to what he saw because he was still a novice even in his arts. 

As for Kyle's fortune, the guy had said that Kyle was meant for greater things than just his knowledge gathering. He had simply put it, that his knowledge would be tested against something very big that might determine the world's fate. That had made Kyle a little tense but he honestly didn't believe in that kind of nonsense. It was probably because he couldn't learn how to do it himself. There was no logic in fortune telling, even for Jupitian standards. And they knew almost everything. They hated magic for several reasons and it not being logical to explain was one of them. Therefore, Kyle didn't like it either. 

Kyrie's fortune had been pretty dark though, much to my pleasure. The fortune teller had said that she was going to face the one who killed her in the first place very soon and she would fail to save what she desired the most. 

Okay, you know. I take that back. It wasn't to my pleasure after I actually thought about it. Even that I wouldn't like something like that. 

Jay's fortune had been hilarious. He had been so sure that his luck would change for even something better. Like, the fact that he would get a girlfriend because he didn't have one. That's a very funny story, by the way. I'll explain about that in a minute. The fortune guy had quite the skeptical look on his face when he read Jay's fortune and had given him the news. His luck would not change in his favor. Jay seemed to know what he had meant because he started to pout while all of us, except Kyrie, laughed. 

Now, for Jay's story; the short version. As I had said, Jay is the most luckiest person in America, if not the world. He has never been hurt in battle, and he's even won the lottery. Nearly ten times in his life. He's one of the luckiest people I've ever met. Except.....when it came to girls. Jay has never had luck with girls. He's tried to flirt them, court a girl, but it's never worked out. They always blow him off and even before he's had the chance to talk to one. He considers himself as a lady's man but it's really not true. He sucks when it comes to getting a girl to like him. 

Especially a certain girl he's had his eyes on since they even first met. And the girl I'm talking about is Kyrie. He's hopelessly in love with her but like the rest of the girls, she blows him off. Actually I think she blows every guy off. I've never seen her with a guy. But, Jay is determined to win her heart one way or the other. It just doesn't work. 

Now for my fortune, that was the most puzzling thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. The fortune guy took my hand, read my palm and frowned. He stared at it longer than he had with the others. He had just stared and stared. I had been pretty confused as he was. I didn't understand why he just stared at my palm. I remember I had looked at Torick to see if he was reading the guy's mind. By the looks of it, he was. But he looked confused too. It was like he couldn't see what the guy was seeing. 

After a while, the fortune guy had torn his eyes away from me and began making tea. That really had me confused. He made the tea and then made me drink it. I didn't understand but I drained the tea, trying not to gag. I hate tea. It's so nasty. 

The fortune guy had looked at the dregs that sat at the bottom of the cup, still looking confused. He even tried to consort to a book and tried to look it up. I almost laughed at him for that but didn't because even Torick was still looking confused. He even tried to hover over the guy, who didn't seem to care. 

But after a while, a certain thought had seemed to run across the fortune teller's mind because he hissed and so did Torick. They both looked rather horrified about what the guy was thinking. It had everyone going. We were all staring at them and demanding to know what they knew. But Torick wouldn't let the guy tell us. He kept cutting him off when the witch tried to tell us, telling him no. He was really being confusing but he just kept saying no. It wasn't going to happen. I didn't understand. No one did. But my father went along with Torick's judgment and said that the fortune teller wasn't to tell us. I had tried to bug them about it but they kept refusing to tell me. The fortune teller had said one simple thing though, probably to stop my interrogation. He had said that I would make a choice that would save a life and destroy another. 

Torick really shut him up after that. He didn't seem to like the witch's proclamation and had personally escorted him out of the base, making sure I didn't try to get close to the guy again. I had tried to pry but no one would tell me. 

Anyway, returning to the present, Torick was teaching us about something a little different. He had gone over with us about the witches that we knew about. The good ones. But today, he was talking about a bad one. 

There weren't very many bad witches in the world but there were a few. Some of those witches used their powers for their own greed. But above all witches, there was one that the Governments going. I have had never heard much of her before, other than her name. I had heard my dad talking to Kyrie about Marien Jenkins, a native from Canada. 

"Marien Jenkins," Torick had begun his lecture, looking at a picture of her on the projector. His eyes were narrowed in a way that clearly read that he despised this lady. Not many men would understand though if they saw the picture. "Known as The Black Widow Witch. She is known as a serial killer among society. She has been married fifteen times and each time, she has murdered her husbands. No one outside the IPR knows exactly how she has murdered her husbands only that her husbands die from the venom of a female black widow spider." 

I shuddered at Torick's lecture. I didn't like spiders that much either. Snakes I adored, but creepy, crawly spiders, uh-uh! I freaked out every time I saw a friggen spider! And yes, I do mean I'm the kind of girl who jumped up on a stool and started screaming whenever I saw a stupid, hairy spider!

"How do you know she's a witch, Torick? She sounds like a normal serial killer." Jay said, though he was eyeing Marien Jenkins' picture with a grin on his face. He was obviously checking her out. 

The picture of Marien Jenkins was just a shot that someone had managed to get of her while she had been shopping. She, herself, was extremely gorgeous, so it was no wonder how she attracted her husbands in the first place. She was no older than 30 years old, though she did look rather younger. She was blessed with the looks of a dark goddess. Her hair was dark as night, falling in waves to her waist and her eyes were even darker, almost black. She was built like a model, only more beautiful. She was the kind of woman whose looks could seriously kill someone. Some poor unfortunate soul could be killed while watching her go by, letting her dark hair bounce gently against her back while he got ran over by a truck from not paying attention to where he was going. She was dangerously beautiful.

Torick shook his head at Jay's question, a faint smile on his face before he reached up and tapped the button to make the picture change. It was a picture that could have made anyone squeal and shudder. It was a picture of Marien Jenkins in a dark room, surrounded by large, black widow spiders. She was even covered in them, holding some in her hand and cooing to some. She was looking directly at the camera, with a dark, murderous smirk on her face. She had actually posed for this picture with her freaky spiders.

"This picture was taken of Marien Jenkins by some reporter who had spotted her in a mini mall, shopping for thousands of crickets in a Pet Shop. She was obviously buying food for all of her spiders. He followed her. And that was the last time anyone actually saw him." Torick paused briefly before tapping the button for the picture to change. "Alive." 

My stomach did flips as I slapped a hand over my mouth to stifle the squeal that was starting to rise from within. I heard Lynn whimper as she clapped her hands over her face to stop looking at the picture. Jay and Kyle, like typical guys, just snorted and looked at the picture with awe. They thought it was cool. I even heard them mutter, "Cool!" under their breaths. The picture was of the dead reporter, lying on a silver table, which was obviously the Morgue. He was covered in angry red and black marks all over his body. They were obviously spider bites. His skin was deathly white other than all of the marks with some green here and there. It was a pretty nasty look for him. They were almost like angry marks, as if the reporter had pissed off the black widow spiders that bit and killed him. I had to shudder and I know I wasn't the only one who did. I could almost feel Lynn shuddering right next to me. 

"To be bitten by a Black Widow is bad enough." Torick remarked as he tapped the button to make the picture change back to the picture of Marien Jenkins. "To be bitten by a Black Widow charmed with black magic by a deadly witch like Marien Jenkins? It's worse than listening to Ash's whining about not going shopping." 

My jaw dropped and I stared at Torick in a most incredulous look while I heard everyone laughing. I couldn't believe he said that. He was even smiling almost slyly at me as I glared at him, even though I could feel myself fighting back a smile. 'Ooooh! You are so dead!!' I thought at him. 

Torick only smiled at me and even spared a wink before getting serious again. It was creepy how fast his moods changed. One minute he could be very happy then the next, he was a raging vampire ready to rip someone's throat out. I think it was because of his mind reading abilities. Sometimes he just couldn't help it and some of the things that people think bothered him a lot. Especially if he just read the mind of some guy cheating on his wife or girlfriend with another. He hated disloyalty. He had this really strong sense of honor and loyalty and didn't like it when someone thought something so......disgusting. Or low, the real word I was looking for. 

"Now being serious. To be bitten by a Black Widow charmed with black magic, it's a terrible death to face. You don't just die within an hour. You will feel the worst possible pain. Excruciating pain that will burn your insides with poison......." Torick was explaining. 

"Okay, you know what, T-Man?" Jay remarked, getting a dry look from Torick. "You're going to start giving everyone nightmares." 

I shuddered a little bit, already feeling like I was going to get nightmares anyway. I knew it was going to be the same for Lynn. She didn't like spiders any more than I did. She hated them, actually. She couldn't stand even looking at them and their hairy legs and all of those eyes. Blah! I shudder to even think about it. 

"The point is," Oh, great! Kyrie's speaking up now. There went my good mood. "Marien Jenkins has been spotted in Washington D.C. The Higher ups are very worried about her being there and they want us to check it out, make sure she's not up to something. And that pretty much just means...." She was saying. 

There was a squeal within the room, making everyone jump, including myself but it took me a few seconds to realize it was coming from myself. 

I was bouncing on my chair in excitement, eyes very bright as I looked directly at Torick. I couldn't believe it! We were going on a mission! A real, action filled mission! I had been dying to go on a field mission for so long that it's been nearly killing me. "Yes!" I couldn't contain my shout of happiness, knowing fully well that everyone in the room were rolling their eyes at me. But I didn't care! I was just so happy that we were going out into the field! "Let me guess! We get to go to Washington and we get....we get to confront this bitch and take her out! Right?! Right?!" I kept repeating as I looked around at Torick, my dad, Kyrie and I grimaced before looking back at Torick. I could feel Kyrie's glare on me and I didn't care. I just couldn't hide my excitement that we were actually going on a real mission!

"Wrong." My father suddenly said, deflating my major ego. He was looking at me rather seriously, not amused by my excitement at all. "You are going to Washington D.C. to survey Ms. Jenkins. You are not to engage with her at all. If anyone is to engage with her, it will be Torick, Kyrie and James. You, Lynn and Kyle will be serving as surveillance. You are to observe only while the three older team members are the ones to confront Marien Jenkins." 

I slouched miserably in my chair, glaring at my father. That was what I did not want to hear at all. I wanted some action! I didn't want to just watch as Kyrie, Torick and even Jay get to have all of the fun!! This was so not cool!! It was not even justified! I couldn't believe that Kyrie was going to have all the fun; that bit......!!

"Ash." Torick suddenly scolded at me, making me jump a little. He was giving me a scornful look and I hated it when he looked at me like that. So I shut up, making a bitter look and folding my arms and pouting. 

Sighing, my dad just shook his head and looked over at the vampire, who was still scowling at me for my thoughts. "Well, at least she listens to someone." He muttered before nodding at Torick when he looked at him. He just closed his eyes and heaved another sigh before getting serious again, looking all of us over. "As I said, Ashton, Lynn and Kyle, you will observe only. Torick, Kyrie and James, you will engage with Marien Jenkins if it calls for it. It's most likely that you will end up having to so make sure that you're ready. Torick, you will be leading the team. Kyrie, you're to back him up. Any questions?" He asked. 

No one said anything other than me flicking me hand up as if I was in class again. I saw Torick giving me a stern look again, followed by one from my father and Kyrie, but I ignored them. "Ye-ah. Do we get to have any action at all?" I asked sarcastically. 

Again my dad shot me a silencing look, something he did a lot lately. And it was that look that I decided to zip the lip. As if I needed to be grounded for another month. "You're to move out within two hours. The sooner you locate Marien Jenkins, the better the Higher ups will feel. Any real questions?" He asked, stretching out the word, real and shooting me another look. 

I decided not to say anything again due to I could feel Torick staring at me with a hard look. He got a little creepy when he did that. I had been on the end of plenty of those looks and it was never a good thing. 

Kyle was the one to ask the question that was probably going through all of our minds. He even rose his hand as if he was in actual class before launching into the question before my dad could look at him. "What if she tries to engage with us before Torick, Kyrie or Jay engages with her?" He asked, frowning. 

That was a good question and I seriously hoped that this b-witch would try and engage with me, Lynn and Kyle. I wanted action, dang it! 

Of course, Torick read my mind and gave me a look for it. He obviously was taking this way too seriously. That, or I wasn't taking it serious enough. I probably wasn't. I had always been the kind to jump into it whenever I saw the opportunity. "Don't worry, Kyle. If she tries to approach you, we will intercept her. I will be keeping a close eye on her mind and make sure that if she even thinks about attacking you, I'll be right there in front of her before she can." The vampire said, still eyeing me. 

'Stop looking at me!' I thought to Torick, pouting again. 

Torick ignored me. 

Dad just nodded in agreement to his words though. He obviously agreed with him, no duh there. "Torick's right. She won't get close to you. Survey only. If she does try anything, leave it to the three oldest to deal with her." He told Kyle. "Any more questions?" 

I so wanted to ask my annoying question again but with Torick's piercing eyes on me, I kept my mouth shut. 

No one else asked any other questions and then we were allowed to leave so that we could get ready for this mission. I was psyched, though. I had been wanting to go on a mission for a long time. I had never been on a mission before, other than taking out the local demons that decided to visit Delaware on occasion. But they were just simple Grimlocks. It seemed that Christiana was somewhat a favorite spot for demons to check out. It's probably because New Jersey was pretty much our next door neighbor. And that's where the Jersey Devil came from. 

That's another interesting demon I'd love to tell you about, but I really didn't have the time. All I can say is this. The Jersey Devil is definitely not what he seems. He just likes freaking people out and anyone that got hurt in the process, he paid for it. I wasn't there to see it happen but I heard that Torick gave him a nice big kick in the rectum back to Hell for his serious trouble making. 

I think the Jersey Devil still has a nice, black bruise on his arrow headed tail. And yes, some demons have weird devil tails in the shape of an arrow on the end. And some even have pitch fork like tails. And some don't have tails at all. But most do have horns. 

Well, anyway, once we were let out of the briefing room, we were told to go straight to our rooms and pack up for our little trip to Washington D.C. We were to make ourselves look like a tourist group, though Jay and Kyrie were going to present their selves as a tour guide and security guard. Two guesses who is playing who. 

That was easy for me though. That just meant I could wear whatever I wanted, pretending I was some innocent school girl getting ready to learn the boring stuff. Of course, when I stepped out of my room wearing a short blue jean skirt and a black midriff shirt, Dad was there to survey me for a moment before pointing back to my room and demanding for me to change into something a little more decent. 

I hated it when he dissed my clothes. But he was my dad and Commanding Officer. So I went back in and changed into my somewhat ripped blue jeans and black tank top with my skull hoodie. He didn't like that either but I simply told dad it was either this or the short skirt. He scowled at me but I ignored him as I walked with him to where everyone was meeting. He didn't even say anything as I swung my pool stick case over my shoulder. I refused to leave that behind too. 

Dad and I didn't talk very much as it was. So I wasn't expecting him to say anything. We had plenty of awkward moments together. There were even a few times that we had eaten dinner together and tried to make small talk but it never worked out. We always ended up arguing in the end. 

So when Dad actually started to talk to me, I wasn't expecting it. 

"Ashton, about last night, you should have not....." Dad had started, his tone stern. 

I groaned loudly and looked at him with an annoyed teen look. I knew he was about to start another lecture. As if I didn't get those enough. I knew that I deserved them, but come on. I'm a typical teenager. It's my job to make it a little hard on the 'rent and complain loudly. "Dad! Don't even! You yelled at me enough last night." I scowled at him. 

Dad scowled right back at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. He did not look pleased at all and I couldn't blame him. "Ashton! You could have gotten yourself killed! If it wasn't for Torick, you would have!" He began raising his voice. "You need to stop sneaking out to the bar! It's not safe for you and it's not appropriate! You're Sixteen years old! You have no business in a bar!" 

"Dad! I only go to the Sea Side for a game of Pool! It's not like I'm stupid enough to drink! Besides, Joey wouldn't let me order drinks anyway!" I argued right back. 

"Don't tell me you actually tried to have a drink! Ashton, you are too........!" Dad scolded at me. 

I almost let out a shriek of frustration and rage as I threw my hands up into the air and turned to stomp off. I just could not believe him! He actually thought I was trying to get drunk! Yeah, I've had only one drink in my life while being at the Sea Side, but that had been by accident. Some loser had switched my Coke for a Coke and Rum and I accidentally drank it. Boy, had I been pissed when I threw that glass at his head. I had nearly started a bar fight that night. And if it hadn't been for Torick, I probably would have kicked that guy's butt!

Of course, after Torick sent me home, I found out from Joey that he had threatened the man who tried to get me drunk. He had simply stated that if he ever came near me again or did that to any unwilling girl who didn't want to drink, he would be back to serve him the lesson that he should have learned. 

That was a very cheesy saying, really. Anyone who heard it would have thought that he was just being a tough guy. 

Problem was, I knew Torick was serious and he could seriously cause some serious damage. He did not go for crap like that. Especially when it dealt with me. He knew that I was a growing girl and I needed to learn but with a nearly forty year old guy trying to get a Sixteen year old girl drunk, possibly thinking he would get into her pants if she was drunk enough, the guy was just lucky that her over protective, vampiric baby sitter didn't bite him and drain him or even done something worst. Even though, Torick would never do that. 

"Dad! Please stop treating me like a child! I'm Sixteen years old and I have telekinetic powers! I can take care of myself!" I tried to argue as I nearly stomped away. 

But Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me back, forcing me to turn around and face him again. He was glaring at me with the serious Soldier glare now. Great, he turned back into the Commanding Officer. I hated it when he acted like the military guy and not my dad. "Ashton! Stop acting like a child! Act your age! It's because you have telekinetic powers that you need to be more careful! The IPR is a top secret organization! No one is to know about it! And with you tromping around, showing them off, getting into bar fights, you are going to blow our cover! You need to be more responsible! Don't make me tell you again! You are not allowed to the Sea Side again and if I so much catch you or hear that you've been there again, I will have you moving into the brig." He said sternly. 

I glared at Dad before yanking my arm free and giving him a mocking salute. "Yes, sir! I'll try to be more like that bitch, Kyrie! A serious, no fun, bossy girl with absolutely no life at all!" I nearly barked before turning sharply and stomping away from him. 

"Ashton!" Dad called after me, probably following me. 

But I did my best to ignore him. I didn't even have to turn around to know that Torick had joined my dad, probably talking to him about how he would talk to me later. I swear, if it wasn't for Torick, Dad and I probably would have killed each other by now. Still, I knew I should have taken him a little more serious. He did have a point in a way. I did have powers and they should have stayed a secret. Not everyone in the world would understand that I was supposed to use them to protect people with them. They would think that I could use them for my own personal uses. 

The one problem with that was, sometimes I did. 

Anyway back with the upcoming mission, the entire group of us, the PU; (Hehe, the Pee-ewe), were on our way. We had our very own jet, which I loved to ride in. It was one of those Government official jets that usually flew a few officials to places and everything. It was equipped with everything that some Government guy needed whenever he got bored or hungry. Television with major varieties of channels and it even had a PS3 in there, which Kyle was the one who designed it for Squaresoft and he even did the Wii. I really thought he should have taken the credit for anything he designed but he never did. I think it was the fact that he didn't always like showing off his abilities, probably remembering what it was like in school and everything. 

Well, we were off and I was still a little steamed by the time we got up into the air. I was sitting by Lynn, watching as Kyle took on Jay with the PS3. They were playing Super Mario Smash Brawl, which was always a fun game to play. It was never easy going up against Kyle. He was too good and it sometimes got irritating with him winning all of the time. 

"You got into another fight with your father, didn't you?" I heard Lynn ask quietly. 

I merely glanced at her before looking back at the TV to watch as Kyle's character; Link from the Legend of Zelda; he always got that guy, and totally owned Jay's character. It's probably because any character from that game was like the Jupitians. Jay always got Snake from Metal Gears Solid. He's a cool character but he hides in a friggen box when sneaking around, dang it!

Oh! I'm getting lost in the game!

Shaking my head, I curled my legs close to my body and decided to look out the window at the whizzing clouds. "I really don't want to get into it, Lynn. So don't even go there." I told my friend. 

"He's just worried about you, Ash. Sometimes you do things that has to make him worry." Lynn said, frowning at me. She shut up when I gave her a quick look. She did that a lot. She didn't keep pushing. Sometimes I hated it but right now, I liked it. I really did not want to talk about my relationship with Dad at the moment. 

I turned my eyes out to the window and watched as some of the clouds whizzed by. I didn't exactly like flying too much but watching clouds was always peaceful. It helped me take my mind off of things. Especially when it dealt with Dad. 

It was a little while before we finally reached the Washington D.C. airstrip. It really doesn't take too long for us to fly there. About an hour or so, and we were landing. I had to admit it to myself though. I was pretty psyched, even if my job was to observe only. This was pretty much my very first mission. I had never really been on any others. It was always Torick, Kyrie or Jay. This would be the first time I would get to go on a real mission with Lynn and Kyle. I knew that they were excited too. Though, Lynn was probably more nervous than excited. She was never the kind who liked confrontations too much. It always reminded her of what happened with the British bullies. 

As soon as we were off the jet, all of us were lead towards a big silver SUV that would take us to a museum that The Black Widow Witch would be at. And, before you go asking, why is our SUV silver and not the traditional black? 

Well, we're not exactly the Government and black is so over-rated. Government vehicles are always black. Not that I'm complaining. I love black. It's one of my favorite colors if not the favorite. 

It was nearly 45 minute drive to the U.S Capital, where we would be pretending to be on a tour and keeping an eye out for the b-witch. I was kind of excited and bummed out at the same time though. I was only excited because this was my first mission and then again, I was bummed out because I wasn't allowed to even have any action. I had done some mission simulations with my team with Paranormal volunteers serving as enemies but it just wasn't the same. I especially hated taking orders from that witch, Kyrie. She was always bossing me around, as it was. But to HAVE to listen to her on a mission, I wanted nothing more than scream to the skies and demand why. 

Once we got close to the U.S Capital building, the driver let Kyrie and Jay off first so that they could hurry and blend in with the crowd. They sure vanished in the crowd fast, though. I didn't even see them while we drove on. The driver was to drive around for a half an hour so that it wouldn't look too conspicuous. I was already bored of just sitting in that stupid SUV within ten minutes. 

But finally, my, or I should say, our moment had come. 

The mission began with us pulling back up front of the U.S Capital and our team of pretending to be students on a field trip began making our way up the stairs. Of course, it was mostly just Lynn and Kyle getting in the swing of fascinated students ready to learn about the goings on of the Capital. Me, I just shoved my ear buds of my IPod in my ears and listened to Disturbed. I was going for the extremely bored teenager who didn't want to be there. 

Cause, in truth, I didn't want to be there. I was on survey duty. I wanted to be out hunting down the b-witch, Marion Jenkins and kicking her ass. 

With my hood pulled over my head, I walked with Lynn and Kyle towards the Capital gates where a tourist group was starting to gather. I immediately spotted Kyrie (urk.....I hate her) waving her hands for everyone to gather. She was dressed as a Tour guide and was playing it up pretty good. It was almost sick to my stomach of how well she ever played her part. She was always the perfect infiltrator. Gawd, I hate her. 

A movement beside me had forced me to look over to see Torick pull up beside me. He was wearing a very heavy black hoodie with his own hood pulled over his head. It was one of those hoodies with big hood where his face was nearly completely hidden. I knew why he was wearing it. He was a vampire, after all. He was trying to keep out of the sun, even though there were a decent amount of clouds blocking out the rays. 

'Hm. Aren't you suppose to be somewhere else, sulking in the shadows and watching for the b-witch?' I thought towards the vamp, pulling only one of my ear buds out. 

I heard him snort from under the hood and tilt his head towards me. I barely could see the bottom of his face from under his hood. He was smiling at me, as if amused. I could even feel it that he was. "Gotta blend in too, Ash. This is basically the only way without me blowing my cover." He murmured quietly to me. 

"Hm. So I guess we're quite the pair of disgruntled punks who are bored with this stupid tour, not wanting to be here, listening to the stupid Tour guide." I murmured back to him. I was thinking bad about Kyrie again before I realized that Torick was probably still listening.

Torick didn't seem to like that. He moved his head as if he was rolling his eyes before shifting his weight so that his elbow could nudge my mine. I recognized the gesture. He was trying to tell me to knock it off about Kyrie. I rolled my own eyes and decided to look around the tour group. I didn't want to have a go with Torick right now. We could bite each other's heads off later. Not that I would win. He's a telepathic vampire. He'll read my thoughts before I can even get them out of my mouth and argue with me before I could even start. 

Instead, I decided to get a good look at everyone else in our group. There were about twenty people on this one, including me, Lynn, Kyle and Torick. Most of the others were teenagers or college students. But there were a few adults who were ready to snapping pictures of the Capital. Some were even kids who were just trailing after their parents and looking just about as bored as I was. They wanted to check out the Smithsonian museum, not see the Capital where a bunch of Politics hung out at. 

I shared their pain. 

But even as I scanned the many faces of our other sixteen tourists, I spied a very interesting looking one. This one really caught my attention out of all of the group. And he looked just as bored as I felt. 

The guy was about my age and very, very cute. He was a few inches taller than I was and dressed nearly all in black like me. He wore hip hugging but baggy black jeans with a black Bleach t-shirt. For those who don't know, Bleach is a Japanese Anime which totally rocks, btw. The character on the shirt was an orange haired Soul Reaper, or Shinigami which is the proper word for them. I watched that show with Kyle a lot when we got the chance. He loved that show so much and would always ask me to watch it with him. Therefore, I fell in love with it too. Though, out of all of the characters on the show, it was Zaraki Kenpachi . He was insane but so cool! 

Anyway, back to describing the cute standing nearly fifteen feet away from me. The guy had sandy brown hair which was in a shaggy cute all around his head. Semi long bangs hung over his so adorable nearly teal blue eyes, which were laced with boredom. I let my eyes trail down to his feet and saw that he was wearing motorcycle boots. Cool, was all I could think. 

Though it was kind of weird, I think he must have sensed my eyes because he turned his head and his nearly teal eyes met mine, holding the gaze with me. I couldn't help but stare back at him with interest and even he started to look a little interested. At least, the bored look started to go away a little. 

And then I heard Torick starting to growl. 

I had to tear my gaze away from the cutie and shared a peek to Torick. I was thinking for a moment he had caught my thoughts of the guy being cute and was starting to get over protective again. But my favorite vampire wasn't even looking at me. He was looking somewhere else. His head was tilted to looking back behind us. 

Curious of what Torick was looking at, I turned my head a little to look back and froze. 

There she was. 

For a moment, I didn't recognize Marien Jenkins. I had thought she was just some dark red haired woman wearing way too much black and making herself look really good at doing it. I even thought she was some model who had wanted to present her gorgeousness to all of the suits in their boring lives. She was dressed in a really tight black dress hanging just above her knees with knee high black boots. Ooh. They were nice. I wouldn't mind having boots like that. And that blood red trench coat she was wearing, totally hot. It looked like the trench coat from the movie, Underworld. Only in red. The woman's hair, however, was hanging long and straight, spilling over her shoulders like red spider threads. It only took me a minute to recognize it as a wig. But her eyes were hidden under dark sunglasses. 

But I knew it was her, The Black Widow Witch.


	6. Four

Ooooh, I almost turned straight around and started to go approach that b-witch, wanting to have some action. I almost did it. I had even started to turn around to glare at her and go beat the living daylights out of her and arrest her. 

But the only problem with that plan was right as I started to turn around, Torick's arm shot around me and pulled me against his strong side, keeping me pinned there in an embrace. It had startled me a lot since I didn't expect him to do that. But more or less, I was actually being held by him. Something I've always wanted something to happen to me, even though I did it all in my power to think of other things when the vamp was around. So it really couldn't be helped when I looked up at him with alarm, meeting his dark eyes from under his hood. 

'Torick?' I thought to the vampire. 

But then I saw that deep disapproving frown on the bottom of his face and I knew I had nearly gotten into trouble. I had nearly did something that I wasn't supposed to mind the less of how much I just wanted to fight. 

"Don't do that, Ash." Torick warned in a very low voice that even I almost didn't hear it. He sounded slightly irritated. "You're not supposed to engage with her. I know how much you want to, but you're not ready to take on someone of her level." 

'I am too!' I ground out at him through my mind, giving him an irritated frown. 'I can do this, Torick! Come on! Just let me take her on! I am ready! Please!' I even tried to give him a puppy eyed look, looking as pathetic as I could. It usually worked on most people and very rarely on him. I used to do it as a kid and it almost always got me what I wanted. 

I could almost see the curves of Torick's mouth lift a little, threatening to smile but he kept it hidden very well. Instead, he heaved a sigh and shook his head. I already knew what his answer was before he even had to say it. "Ash, no. Not this time. Another time, I will let you. But you still need a little more work. I can't let you take on Marien Jenkins right now. She's too dangerous." He whispered to me. 

I immediately crossed my arms and actually pouted. I knew it was childish but I did it anyway. That was only step two if the puppy eyed look didn't work. That usually caved Torick. 

But not this time. 

Torick's arm actually tightened around me as he began guiding me after the tourist group. He wasn't going to let me do anything otherwise besides having to hold me down from doing something stupid. If I wasn't getting sour about him holding me back, I would have been touched. It was always Torick that looked out for me when out on the field. He cared enough for me to do whatever it took to keep me safe. Any girl would be so honored to have this tall, dark and very sexy vampire do the same. 

Too bad I wasn't just any girl. I was a typical teenage telekinetic who was used to getting my own way. But it wasn't like I could do anything. I couldn't even use my powers against Torick. That was another thing about being around him. Whenever he was holding me back like he was doing now, something always seemed to lock my telekinesis back from being used. I could never figure out what it was about him that seemed to lock my powers. Maybe it was a vampire thing. But what would I know? Torick is the only vampire I've ever even met. 

Hmm. I wonder if I would ever meet another vampire to test out that theory. 

Anyway, we were being pulled into the tour, led by my ever so least favorite person in the world. So I couldn't help but feel and even look extremely disgruntled. The only good that came out of it was that Torick's arm was still around me, keeping me from turning around to start something with the b-witch. 

I'll tell you what though. It was ever so boring, having to listen to Kyrie talk about the Capitol, acting all tour guide like. Geeze. If only she could act this cheerful and friendly back at the base. 

Wait. I take that back. I might get a little freaked out by it. 

Again, anyway, I was bored and extremely peeved with the Black Widow witch standing right behind us. She hadn't even seemed to notice who we were, otherwise she probably would have started something. I knew she was behind us because I could feel Torick getting very rigid and I could feel his chest starting to vibrate from growling as quietly as he could. He did that when he was trying not to start a scene. 

With a glance around, I saw that I wasn't the only one bored. I caught sight of that cutie guy again and saw how blank his face was. He looked like he was going to fall asleep right on his feet from being so bored. Though, I did spy the headphones in his ears, proving that he wasn't even listening to Kyrie as she played her part. I could only think if only, if only. And what I mean by that, if I only I had my IPod to drown out my least favorite person's voice. I hated listening to that stuck up, too serious, waaaaay into military little bit......

Torick gave me a squeeze with his arm to cut off my rude thoughts about Kyrie again so I cleared my mind of her. Instead I decided to torture him with his oh so favorite annoying song that I loved to sing as a kid. 

The Ugly Song. 

'Okay, I'm a cheerleader now. U. G. L. Y. You got no alibi, you ugly! Eh, eh, you ugly!' I sang in my head. 'U. G. L. Y. You got no alibi, you ugly! Eh, eh, you ugly!' 

I stopped singing in my head and started laughing when Torick groaned and dropped his arm from around me. I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. Singing that annoying song always got to him. He knew I wasn't calling him ugly. I'd have to be extremely crazy to do that. Torick was gorgeous. But he hated that song because it tend to get stuck in his head for the rest of the day. 

Of course, laughing caught some attention. 

A few of the other tourists, even Lynn and Kyle heard me and they all turned to look at me to see what was so funny. Even Kyrie shut up to look directly at me. Her eyes had gone very serious and not so friendly like she had been moments ago. She actually looked angry for me disrupting her explanation of what the suits did in the Capitol. But I couldn't care less if she was angry or not. She couldn't start lecturing me in front of all of these people. 

"Uh, did we miss a good joke over there?" Kyrie asked in the sweetest tone she could manage. 

Oh, crap. Maybe she can. 

I held my breath for a minute, looking around at all of the people that were staring at me and Torick. Well, maybe it was just me. I glanced over at the cutie and saw that he was now paying attention to me too. Oh. This was going to be embarrassing, wasn't it? But, then again, I think I came up with an idea. 

Not a very nice idea but it was the only one that I had right now. 

I had quickly looked Kyrie over, noting her tour guide outfit and came up with the perfect idea. It was going to be a little insulting to her, but what did I care about her feelings, if she even had any after her little....death scene many years ago? Her sense of humor was like the Grim Reaper's humor. Completely dead and dull. 

So I bobbed my head up and down into a nod and straightened up, looking directly at Kyrie. This was not going to be very nice to her, though. Not that I cared. "Yeah. Actually, you did miss a good joke. You see, my friend here," I nodded to Torick, who stiffened a little. "He actually kind of pointed out to me that you're wearing a dress. So he really couldn't help but be a typical male and staring at your ass." I fought back a wince as I thought 'Sorry, Torick. I don't mean it'. Well, at least the look on Kyrie's face was starting to build up my confidence fire. "So I was wondering. Do the suits here ask you to wear such a short skirt so they could study your legs or do they think it's going to just catch tourists' attention so they will actually listen to what you're saying about what they do?" 

If it was possible, Kyrie would have been letting off ice crystals right then and there, attempting to freeze me to death. She was so mad. But with her icy stare, she smiled at me in her friendly way again and tilted her head. 

Uh-oh. That wasn't a good sign. She had a comeback for me. 

"Oh, so we have a comedian in the group. That's great. It's good to have someone who makes others laugh." Too bad no one was laughing. Other than the cutie off to the side. He was fighting so hard not to make it known though. "No, actually. I wear this dress because it is appropriate in the Capitol. And it's not because they're looking at my behind side. It shows respect to the officials who work here. They do a lot for our Country and even the world. They're hard workers and they deserve respect, little girl." 

Ouch! I can't believe she called me a little girl! She was trying to make me shut up and show some respect while in the U.S. Capitol. But I felt nasty so I decided to bite back. 

I put on my own icy smile and nodded slowly. I was going to have to play this very carefully because I knew I would get into serious trouble for it. One that many had been asking for quite a long time. "Oh. I see. Thanks for pointing that out, Ma-am. But I do have one more question. Can I ask it?" I asked. 

"Go ahead. Usually I ask for questions after the tour. But we'll allow you this one just this once." Kyrie said. "It's because you're so cute and adorable." 

Ooh. She did not just call me adorable. She was making me sound like a little girl who was misbehaving in a place I wasn't supposed to. .........Okay. Maybe I was misbehaving in the Capitol like I was not supposed to. But that pissed me off anyway. So I was going to be very blunt with Kyrie. 

"Okay. Here's my question. You look really built up. Like you were a soldier once." I started to say. 

"Ashton." Torick hissed very low under his breath. He knew what I was about to say. He was trying to shut me up but my temper was a little out of control right now. 

"So, if you were a soldier once, then why are you stuck here, leading a group of tourists around like lost sheep and reciting things we already know? I mean, we know that the official suits here do a lot of hard work. They make up all of the laws, deciding what to buy to make them good, declaring war against another Country, deciding who we're going to tell what to do and all of that boring stuff. But the one question I have to ask is if they're working so hard, just sitting behind a desk or in a big room playing Government, then why is the Economy so bad right now? Why is there homeless people in the cities? Why are people dying from starvation and medical neglect just because they don't have insurance to cover them? Shouldn't they be deciding how to help the people who are struggling with their lives? Or is it just one of those sayings, help yourself and not be received of help?" I knew I was milking it up. I shouldn't have been saying things like this but I spied a few other tourists nodding in wonder as if they were agreeing with me. So I couldn't help it. "So, why respect people who just sit on their butts behind a desk and making so much money doing it when we should be respecting the people who really work hard? And I mean the people who actually spend the entire day sweating from building houses for people to live in, people who actually donate blood to those who are dying because a drunk nearly killed them? Why not respect the people who actually gives a damn about others and not the money grubbers who are trying to decide what expensive restaurant they want to go to after listening to you drawl on about something they're going to forget the very next day anyway? It's not like anyone is going to remember every word that comes out of your mouth as you sugar coat all of the suits that really don't do anything to actually help this economy and worry about whatever war we're at. Spilling about how much money we're losing with the dumbest reasons." I spoke almost not even breathing a single time while saying all of that. 

For a long moment, people just stared dumbfounded at me as they let every word hit them like a ton of bricks. It was very long and quiet moment as they realized that I kind of had a point. But no one wanted to acknowledge my words. 

Until, the cutie in the corner pulled out his earphones and let them hang from over his ear as he put his hands together and actually applauded me. I couldn't help but gush as he clapped his hands and even some of the other tourists began clapping, congratulating me for making a pretty strong point. I was very pleased with myself for having so many people actually agreeing with me for once instead of talking down to me. 

But Kyrie was glaring daggers at me. She was not pleased at all that I would have said something like that. 

And neither was Torick. 

I felt his arm go around me again, pulling me into a nearly vice grip and spinning me around towards the doors. "Uh, I think we'll leave since we're so bored of this tour anyway." He made up an excuse to just get me away from Kyrie. "We thought this thing might actually be fun but it's actually a waste of time when we could be checking out something else. Something that is actually fun. Like the Smithsonian Museum."

I was still gleaming a little, even as Torick dragged me towards the doors of the Capitol. I knew I shouldn't have said something like that. I knew I was in serious trouble. But I couldn't help it. My super enormous ego was getting to me. 

"You know what?" I heard someone from behind us say. "She's totally right. This is so boring. I'm outta here too." 

Torick turned long enough to allow me to see who had just said that and I saw that it was the cutie. He was actually following after us, probably wanting to join us now that he saw how fun I really was. He was even smirking at me as he looked me right in the eyes. He didn't even notice that the tall, dark and delicious vampire next to me was starting to growl as he tightened his arm around me. 

Okay. This does not happen very often. I don't hear Torick start growling just because a guy was smirking at me like the cutie was doing right now. So it was easy to say that I was a little surprised that he even started now. 

That is, until I realized that I was getting smothered a little. 

'Ugh! Torick! Can't breathe with you hugging me so tight!' I complained to him mentally and very loudly. 

Torick immediately loosened his grip completely, letting his arm drop down until he was gripping my wrist. He gave me a slightly apologetic look but still looked pretty mad at me for my reaction to Kyrie before. 

"Brian!" 

My head jerked up again and I saw the cutie stop immediately and turn around with a sour look on his face. He was not happy to see the man in the suit waltzing up to him, looking pretty aggravated. But I now knew his name. 

His name was Brian. Brian what, couldn't be sure. But he was a Brian. A very cute, no slash that. A very hot Brian. And I couldn't help but grin stupidly as I looked at his back side. 

Wow. Cute butt. He must work out. 

But I didn't get the chance to keep looking Brian over because Torick was dragging me outside, rigid as ever. He was not in a good mood at all. I couldn't say that I blamed him. I did kind of put him on the spot in front of everyone in there by stating that he had been staring at Kyrie's positional backside. He hated being the center of attention. He simply, completely loathed it. But it had been necessary, I told myself. I was trying to make Kyrie look stupid. And now she was pissed at me. 

........

You know what? That was probably not a good thing. She somewhat had control over my training sessions and she could make me do a lot. Oh, boy. I knew that I would be in bigger trouble once this mission was over. I could already feel my calves burning from whatever intensive training the b-witch could come up with for me. I had to groan at the idea that she would probably make me run a hundred laps around the entire base when we got back. 

And the base was pretty big, mind you. 

Either way, I had to turn my attention onto the man that was walking up to the cutie, Brian. He was no doubt some kind of official suit because a few people were staring at him, as if surprised to even see him. I didn’t have a clue who he was, but I seriously didn’t care. I was just wondering why Brian looked so annoyed to see the man. What business did he even have with a suit like that? 

But before I could even ask, I felt Torick stiffen right next to me before he jerked his head around to look at Marien Jenkins. So I couldn’t help but glance over at her too, only to see that she had a sly smile on her face as she eyed the suit. I didn’t need to be told twice that she was about to move now. She had found her target and she was going to go after him. 

‘Torick, do we get action now?’ I thought hopefully to the vampire next to me. 

Torick merely glanced at me before looking sharply at Kyrie, who was watching him. She was looking just as serious as he was because she caught on quickly too. She turned to look at Kyle and Lynn, giving them both a nod. It was so amazing that all of us could even understand a single nod and know what we needed to do. It was the training that we went through together. 

From just the corner of my eye, I saw Kyle lift an arm as if he was looking at his watch, which I knew was not just a watch. He seemed to check the time, when in fact he was tapping a small button on the side. I didn’t know the whole details of that thing other than the fact that he had been the one who created it. I knew it was like some kind of minicomputer in the form of a watch and Kyle could do things on it that no one else could even imagine that it could do. But one thing was for sure, I knew it was responsible for the alarm system that went off just a few seconds after he tapped the button a few times with his finger. 

The alarm system in the entire building was blaring so loudly that it made my ears ring. People had jumped and looked around with alarm. Even the suit and Brian looked around with wide eyes. I even seen that b-witch, Marian Jenkins start looking around with wide eyes, alarmed by what was happening. She hadn’t been expecting anything like this to happen. She probably didn’t expect anything to happen but whatever she had been planning. She was looking around, almost as if searching for the reason that the alarms were going off. 

“Attention! Attention! Please exit out of the building in a fashionable manner out of the nearest exist! Please exit out of the building in a fashionable manner out of the nearest exit! Attention! Attention!” A recording was going off, repeating itself after every sentence. 

Immediately people turned around and started towards the gates, where guards were ushering people out. I saw that the cutie, Brian and the suit look around uneasily before they, too, turned to leave. I saw Brian glance in my direction and give a light shrug as if he didn’t have a clue what was going on. I did the same, though I did know what was going on. But that was the point. I was to know and he wasn’t. 

Instead of turning to follow everyone else, I turned my eyes onto Marian Jenkins, a smirk gracing my lips. I was so ready to start this. 

But then Torick took a hold of my arm and forced me to turn around, just as Lynn and Kyle were hurrying with the crowd to leave the building. I felt my vampire friend give me a light push to tell me to go, and I scowled at him. I was not happy at the notion that I was to leave too. I had wanted to stay and fight. Only from a side view, I saw Kyrie take a few steps towards Marian Jenkins and then spotted Jay standing firm and serious off to the side. I didn’t get to see him so serious very often. It did not suit him at all, really. He was always so cheerful and care-free.

But then again, those were the times we didn’t have to face off with a witch. 

I almost didn’t move one step, wanting to just spin around and face the b-witch but Torick placed a hand onto my shoulder and gave me a little shove to get moving. I shot him a look but he returned it with his usual stony one. The one that told me that I better mind myself. I couldn’t help but pout grumpily at him. 

Torick ignored the look I was giving him and jerked his chin after Lynn and Kyle to get moving. He wasn’t going to turn back to the witch until I was moving. I crinkled my nose at him before turning sharply and started to storm after my two friends. I was so annoyed by all of this. I wanted to have some action. But, once again, I was being pushed off the action scale, letting the ground ups have all of the fun. 

I was still making a face as I walked towards the gates where Lynn and Kyle were waiting for me. The building was practically empty now with only a few guards lingering to usher us out next. I couldn’t stop myself from glancing over my shoulder to where Torick, Kyrie and Jay were now starting to surround Marian Jenkins. The witch was already starting to get the idea of what this was about because she was glancing from one to the next with a look of annoyance on her face. She looked like she was trying to decide if she wanted to laugh harshly or look severely pissed off for our interference with whatever she had been planning. She was looking at the three through narrowed eyes even as they moved closer to her before stopping several feet away from her. 

“So,” I could hear the witch’s dark but seductive voice drift to where I was standing and watching. She was looking around at my three team mates, stopping her dark eyes on Torick. She looked as if she recognized him. She had finally taken off her dark sun glasses and held them between her fingers as she looked right at my vampire friend, frowning for a moment before smirking at him again. “So, I see two humans and a vampire. Torick Valentine, the vampire who doesn’t drink from humans. I’ve heard a great deal about you. I heard you’ve turned your back on your true nature.” She tsked as she folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight. “That’s such a waste of your time. You will never be able to hold back what you truly are. A blood thirsty monster.” She told him, ignoring the dark look that he gave her. 

Oh! I so wanted to start yelling at that b-witch! She didn’t know anything about Torick! He was not a monster! Just because he was a vampire who needed blood to live didn’t make him a monster! 

Of course, before I could start yelling, Jay beat me to it. He didn’t seem to like the way that Marian Jenkins called Torick a blood thirsty monster any more than I did. He just reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, training it on her. “Lady, you are one to talk. As hot as you are, the only one here that is a monster is you. Torick isn’t even close to being a monster.” He ground out at her. 

“Jay, don’t even talk to her. Remember our orders. Capture only.” Kyrie told him sternly as she pulled out her own gun and aimed it at the witch. 

“Hmm.” Marian Jenkins hummed thoughtfully. She narrowed her dark eyes as if amused by all that was happening. “It looks like I’m out numbered and against hostiles. You really shouldn’t have intervened. I’m only here as a messenger.” 

Torick’s eyes flashed, as if he was surprised for a moment but then he put on the stone dead look on his face again. He reached up and flipped the hood back off his head before he shook his head. “Don’t be stupid, Jenkins. You’re up against a vampire, a Valkyrie and an American Soldier. You pull any of that Black Magic on us, you’ll just be signing your death warrant.” He warned her. 

Marian Jenkins just smiled darkly at him as she dropped one arm at her side. “Really? I almost forgot that vampires could read minds. Maybe you can read my mind right now. What am I thinking now?” She asked almost sarcastically. 

Frowning, Torick stared at her before his eyes flashed again and he stiffened. He looked as if he had picked something on the Black Widow Witch’s mind and he didn’t like it for one second. He hissed from under his hood and shot both Kyrie and Jay a look before starting to move forward as if to attack Marian. 

But smiling viciously, Marian Jenkins hunched up her shoulders as if she was ready to pounce like a big predator before she threw up both hands and said something that even I couldn’t make out. It sounded like a totally different language and I really sucked at foreign languages. I could make out a dark shadowy thingamajig beginning to form in her hands before it shot out towards the three older PU (hehehe, Pee-ewe) Agents. And as if something invisible hit them, all three; Torick, Kyrie and Jay were knocked right off their feet. 

I didn’t have to be told to know that they had just been hit by a spell. And I was ticked off seeing Torick and Jay getting knocked off their feet like that. I didn’t care for Kyrie one bit. So what did I do? 

I reacted. 

My face growing firm, I turned right around to glare at the b-witch’s back, my hands balling up into tight fists. I saw Torick’s head shoot up and he looked directly at me, shaking his head. But I was so done listening right now. I wanted to have some action and now, this b-witch was giving me a reason to act. She was threatening MY team mates, though I wouldn’t count Kyrie as a team mate. I would never call her a team mate but a bossy and boring Military know-it-all who treated me like a child. And right now, I was about to save her butt. 

Glaring at the b-witch’s back as she prepared another spell to attack Torick, Jay and Kyrie as they were trying to get to their feet, I opened my pool stick case and grabbed for my stick and pool balls with invisible hands of telekinesis, preparing to move. 

“Ash.” I merely heard Torick hiss as he looked directly at me. 

But I ignored him as I took a few pounding steps towards the Black Widow Witch, already starting to pull out my stick and balls. “Hey, b-witch!” I yelled at Marian Jenkins’ back, watching as she stiffened and spun her head around to look at me. I could only sneer at her to see how surprised she looked to see that someone was interfering, more or less, me that was interfering. “Check out my magic powers!” 

And with that said, my pool stick and pool balls flew out of my case on my back and hovered above and all around me. I threw my hand up into the air just as my stick screwed together tightly before falling into my palm. I used my other hand to shove all of my pool balls at the b-witch standing not even twenty feet away from me. They shot forward like bullets, threatening to pound right into her. I could only smile to myself as I watched them flying at the b-witch. 

Of course, how was I supposed to know that the witch could summon up a shield spell with only one foreign word? 

For someone so surprised, Marian Jenkins threw up a hand towards my fast approaching pool balls and spoke some word I couldn’t even make out. I think she was either surprised that she was getting attacked by me or she was very surprised to see that I had powers. But either way, she was quick with her black magic spells and she had up a shield spell before I could even blink. Her shield spell deflected my pool balls from hitting her, which made me a little mad. But I think I was a little too busy wondering why in the world that b-witch was looking at me with such fascination. She was looking at me like I was some very interesting new toy in a store window that she caught sight of. “A telekinetic.” She practically breathed. 

Haughtily, I nodded as I spun my pool stick between my fingers before bringing it down to my side, tight in my hand. “Yup!” I snapped, glaring at her. “A pissed off Telekinetic whose going to kick your butt!” 

I lashed out my other hand again, controlling my pool balls to start pounding against the b-witch’s shield spell. I had some satisfaction to see that Marian Jenkins winced as if I was actually hitting her with them. But in the end, her shield was staying up. I could tell she was concentrating to keeping her shield spell so I figured it was time to serve as a distraction. And there was really only one thing I could do. I had to break that concentration. So I rushed forward, spinning my pool stick between my fingers. I heard all of my team mates yell at me to stop but I didn’t listen. I just charged at the b-witch with a very determined look on my face. I had to smirk to myself as my charging did provide enough distraction for Marian Jenkins to let down her shield a little. Some of my pool balls smashed through her shield and began to slam right into her, making her shout out in anger and pain. I smiled victoriously as I brought up my pool stick at a high arch to bring it right down on her head. 

But that was when things really got bad. 

Seeing me nearly right on top of her with my pool stick in hand and my pool balls slamming into her, Marian Jenkins gave me the most loathing look as she shot her head upward to meet my gaze. Her eyes seemed to have darkened until they were nearly black as night. I couldn’t see the whites of her eyes at all as she glared at me. 

And suddenly, I saw movement from right under her long red trench coat and her dress. It was like something was under her clothes and jacket and even her hair! 

And, then EEEEWWWW!!!

Black Widow spiders started to drop right out of her clothes and from under her hair, falling to the ground with a very dull thud. They were almost as big as dollar coins! They were spilling right out from under her dress and out of her pockets as if she had been carrying them the entire time. It was so gross!

But either way, they were there and they were starting to rear up and jump right at me. 

Catching a sharp breath, I screeched to a halt and began scampering backwards to get away from the disgusting, poisonous, black magic laced bugs that were starting to leap right up at me. I knew there’d be no way that I could get away from them, even as I began reaching for my pool balls to come start smashing them into the ground. They were much faster than I was and there was no way that they were going to bite me once they got on me. 

Suddenly, something crashed right into me, wrapping strong arms around my waist before I felt my lungs get left behind as that something kicked off the ground hard away from the black widow spiders. I really didn’t need to be told that it had been Torick who came to my rescue because I felt my grip on my pool balls release and they clattered to the ground. I was still somewhat airborne with him as black widow spiders tried to leap into the air right after us. 

But before they could reach us, I heard a series of loud bangs before the spiders exploded, sending bug guts and venom all over the floor. 

My head jerked around and I saw that Jay was up on his feet with his twin guns in his hands. They were lighting up quickly as he fired, shooting as many black widows as he could. I had to grimace as I watched them explode into nothing but goo, even as I felt Torick and myself land several feet from where we had been. The vampire’s arms were still around me in a protective embrace and I could feel his chest vibrating from the snarls that were escaping him as a few black widow spiders continued to charge at us. 

From where we had landed, I caught sight of a dark shadow starting to curl all around Kyrie before she unfurled a pair of large black wings from her back. I distinctively remembered that whenever there was some kind of evil supernatural things around, she seemed to have wings. I don’t even know how that works out but it just does. Her eyes were dark as her black wings, training them directly on the black widow spiders that had spilt out of Marian Jenkins’ pockets and clothes. I didn’t need to look at the windows to see why the room was starting to darken. I already knew what was coming before the air filled with approaching caws as a flock of crows came flying into the Capital, led by Kyrie’s crows, Rowena and Rhia. I knew for an instant that she had called to them through their mental connection to one another. The flock of big, black birds came cawing loudly into the Capital before they began diving at the black widow spiders. They began attacking the spiders, jabbing at them with their sharp beaks or just gulping them down. It was really gross to watch, really. 

It was a huge mess and I was missing all of the fun! Not something I wanted to do!

“Torick! Let go of me! Let me at ‘em! Let me at ‘em! I’ll smash those creepy, crawly, disgusting bugs with my pool balls! I’ll break that b-witch’s face with my pool stick!” I demanded as I began to struggle with the vampire. 

But Torick tightened his grip on me until I barely could move at all. He was growling viciously but I wasn’t sure if it was me that he was growling at or the black widow spiders. I honestly didn’t care right now. I just wanted to go jump into the action. But you try breaking loose from the grip of a vampire. You’ll see exactly how hard it is.

However, it was Marian Jenkins who interrupted the entire fight. She was practically surrounded in darkness as she rose her hands and began speaking a spell again. Her eyes were almost smoking as she recited the spell she was going to use and it was kind of creeping me out. 

Suddenly, there was a deafening boom and windows exploded from all around us, causing all of my team to flinch and throw our hands over our heads. I had to double over because Torick jerked me around and hunched right on top of me so that he could protect me from the flying glass. It still didn’t stop me from swearing loudly into his chest as I grabbed a hold of his jacket to bury my face into. I heard Jay swearing loudly and Kyrie scream as she dropped to the ground. 

A moment later, it was so quiet that I could almost hear a ringing in the air. There was only the sound of crows complaining loudly from all around us before I heard glass shifting from under feet. 

Slowly, Torick stood up straighter, allowing me to look around. The entire main hall of the US Capital was a huge mess. There was glass all over the floor, crunching under our feet as we looked around. Jay and Kyrie were bent down to their knees but they were covered in glass just as Torick was. I had lucked out because of my vampire body guard. But still, it was a mess. Jay, of course, had escaped from getting cut up by glass. He was covered in shards but they didn’t seem to have made a scratch. 

Kyrie, on the other hand, did have quite a few cuts and scratches. They didn’t look too serious though. And even I had to feel bad that she had gotten cut up a little. She was glaring at me though, as if it were my fault that the entire Capital was a mess. But then again, with a glance around to where Marian Jenkins had been standing with her remaining black widows, I realized exactly why Kyrie was so pissed off. 

Marian Jenkins was gone. 

There was only millions of shards of glass and squashed or exploded spiders all over the floor. But it was clear that the b-witch had escaped. 

“Torick! Kyrie! Jay!” Kyle yelled as he and Lynn came running back towards us, looking very frantic. “Cops! Feds! They’re coming this way!” 

Growling a little, Torick stood up straight before letting his arms fall to his side. He did not look happy one bit. I could see that his eyes were violently dark with anger and I didn’t have to be told that I was part of that reason why he was angry. “Everyone, if you’re all right, let’s get out of here! We can’t be caught by the public!” He said, an edge to his tone. Everyone, even myself nodded in agreement as we started to follow him to one of the side exits. I had to pause as I looked around, stretching out my hand to grab a hold of my pool balls to put them away. But before I could, I jumped when Torick’s hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping my powers from grabbing my pool balls. “No, Ashton! Leave them! We don’t have time for you to pick up your stupid pool balls! Let’s go!” He demanded, yanking me after him. 

Oh, yeah. I was a whole lot of trouble.


	7. Five

Okay, who thinks getting into trouble by your parents and getting yelled at is really bad and scary, and it makes you cringe, please raise your hands.

Now put them back down because my dad could seriously beat any one of yours anytime. He was a military man after all and everyone knew that army guys, especially high commanding officers who happen to be parents that rule practically every aspect of your life could yell very, very loud. And for a really long time without hardly breathing in between sentences, or words for that matter. My dad sure can, at least.

As soon as we had gotten back on the military private jet, I had gotten yelled at by a very pissed off Kyrie. She had started shouting at me, saying that I had defied orders and risked everyone’s lives by what I had done. She told me that I had attacked Marian Jenkins without being ordered to and now I was in trouble for not listening to her or Torick when I should have just left with Lynn and Kyle and left the fighting to her, Jay and Torick.

I, of course, rightfully argued my case.

“I saved your stinking butt, Kyrie! If anything, you owe me!!” I shouted right back at her. “If I hadn’t jumped in, you’d be goo on the floor just like that witch’s spiders! You should be thanking me, not yelling at me!”

Kyrie just glared at me and shook her head as she let Jay clean her multiple cuts with antiseptic. I knew he was enjoying it, though he was hiding the smile on his face so that SHE wouldn’t see it. “You ignored your direct orders, Ashton! You had your orders and you still ignored them! And not to mention, now the US Capitol is a wreck! Do you know how much damage there was?! And now it’ll more than likely come out of the IPU’s funds for the repairs!” She snapped at me.

I huffed impatiently as I saw on the chair and folded my arms. “So, it’s not like it’s my fault that that b-witch blew up the US Capitol!! She was going to do it to you guys anyway! I was just trying to help you before you ended up dead, Kyrie! If I hadn't done anything, she would have!” I snapped back at her.

Looking furious, Kyrie started to shout back at me, but Torick immediately held up a hand to get our attention. “Enough. We can talk about this later. Let’s just rest while we return to the base.” He said.

I was a little smug that he had shut up Kyrie, feeling like he was taking my side. But that was until he narrowed his eyes at me, proving otherwise. I knew better than to say anything after that. Even I so wanted to rub it right into Kyrie’s face. But that death glare from Torick just made me tear my eyes away from him and that b-witch to stare out the window, watching clouds float by the Jet. I didn’t even dare to tell Torick that he owed me new pool balls after making me lose my other ones. I could still feel his glare on me for even thinking it towards him. It didn’t stop me from keeping it up though.

And now, it was my dad’s turn to yell at me.

“Ashton Jade Carlstone!!!” Coronel Dad boomed at me as soon as I got off the jet from the Base hangar. I couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of his voice. “What were you thinking?! Why did you ignore your orders and engaged with Marian Jenkins when you were specifically told not to?! You could have been killed! Can’t you ever just do what you were told?! Torick, Kyrie and Jay were supposed to deal with her, not you!! Your mission was to observe, not engage with her! When Kyrie and Torick gives you an order, you are to follow it! Not ignore it!”

I just stood there, glaring at him in forlorn. I knew better than to say anything to him. I knew if I tried to argue my case with him, I would just get yelled at some more. Not that Dad was finished yelling at me in the first place. So I decided I would just take it. I tore my eyes away from his burning, pissed off gaze, not wanting to make eye contact with him anymore.

“Ashton Jade! You look at me when I’m talking to you!” Coronel Dad yelled at me. He didn't look too happy when I rolled my eyes and looked back at him, dully. He seemed to have decided to ignore it though. “Why did you ignore your orders, Ashton?!”

I glowered at him for a moment, my arms folded across my chest before I sighed heavily and shifted my weight. “What do you want me to say, Coronel?" I asked in an almost dead tone. I think I might have surprised him by calling him by my nickname for him whenever I got mad at him and tried hiding my feelings to avoid more trouble. I didn’t use it often right to his face. And boy, was I going to surprise him some more? “I intervened when they got knocked off their feet. The b-wit……Marian Jenkins was going to attack Torick and Jay again if I hadn’t done something! If I didn’t do something, they could have been dead! Who knows what Marian Jenkins would have done?! I saved their asses!” I said, raising my voice.

One thing about talking to your dad that you should already know, watch your language. Not all dads or even moms appreciate what comes out of your mouth. Most parents don't. And truth be told, it's kind of disrespectful, if not really disrespectful. And the best thing to do, at all times, is respect the ‘Rents. 

Dad glared hard at me and I knew it was because I swore at him again. He still didn’t get my point though! He looked like he was going to start yelling at me again and it frustrated me to no limits!

“She’s right, George.” Torick suddenly spoke up, surprising not only me but everyone else. He was actually speaking out and standing up for me right in front of everyone. He didn’t do that all of the time. He had a really grim look on his face as he looked from me to Coronel Dad and then back to me again. He did that a couple of times as he seemed to draw the drama a little. “George, if Ash hadn’t made her move, Marian Jenkins would have used her Exploding Spell on us. The very same she used to escape. I would have been hurt but I would have lived with it.” He glanced over at Jay. “Jay probably would have gotten away unscathed again, because of his strange uncanny luck. But Kyrie,” He paused again looking at our Valkyrie, who was frowning. “Kyrie probably would have been killed.” He narrowed his eyes almost uncertainly as he looked back at my dad, shaking his head. “Besides, if Ash hadn’t made her move, I wouldn’t have gotten a look in Marian Jenkins’ head. She had mental barriers up most of the time, some really strong ones. But when Ash surprised her, I got to see what she was really up to in the Capitol.”

Even I had to look alarmed to hear that. Everyone, including myself, straightened and watched the vampire carefully, waiting for what he had to say.

“What did you see, Torick? What was she doing there?” Coronel Dad asked.

Frowning deeply and narrowing his eyes at the floor, Torick slowly shook his head. He looked deep in thought as he recalled his own memories. “She had a target in the Capital. She was to either cripple or kill the US Senator Candidate, Geoffrey Hawke and his son. That is who her targets were. She was to attack the Senator and his son, even in front of everyone that was there. And she was to use magic to do it, probably to expose the Supernatural world to all regular humans.” He explained.

I saw everyone stiffen, but my dad frowned very seriously as he thought about it. I could tell he didn’t like it at all. It was like that name actually meant something to him. It didn’t mean squat to me. I didn’t care for politics, even though we pretty much worked for them. I was just a typical teenager who didn’t really pay much attention to who was getting voted for what and for what reason and all of that shebang. I didn’t even know anything about the US President and what he had to offer for the United States. So how was I supposed to know who Senator Hawke was? And why should I care?

“Who the hell is that guy?” I blurted out, frowning.

“Ash, watch your mouth.” Coronel Dad said, though he didn’t seem to be paying too much attention to me. He was just looking at the ground, trying to think quickly. He was definitely troubled with what Torick just revealed.

“Senator Geoffrey Hawke,” Kyle spoke up, already having his super laptop open and typing away at it with swift fingers. “The State Senator of Minnesota. He’s running for the U.S. Congress. He’s got some really good ideas that can help change the United States. He wants to help the economic problems. Help women and children that were abused. Help the homeless problems in a lot of the states and even help them with getting employed so they can be able to support their selves and even their families. There’s a whole list of ideas that he has that could help change everything. He is actually very important and his election into the U.S. Congress.”

“Okay. So why would Marian Jenkins want to go after him? What exactly is he trying to do that’s got her thong in a twist?” Jay was the one to ask.

We all gave him a dull look for his comment, none of us really impressed with his question. And then guess who was the one who asked the dumb question, which really surprised me and probably everyone else, but the mind reading Torick Valentine because he saw that question coming seconds before it even was asked?

“And how do YOU know that she wears a thong?” Kyrie asked almost viciously. She was definitely not impressed with Jay’s crude comment.

Jay just grinned cheekily at all of us and spared a wink. He shrugged, trying to looking innocent as if he hadn’t said something wrong. “She wears skin tight pants, K. There’s no way a sexy butt like hers is going to wear anything else.” He remarked.

And no one reprimanded me when I chucked a pen at Jay’s head with my telekinesis. He yelped when it struck him in the cheek before he gave me a put out look. I just raised my eyebrows at him, as if daring him to groan at me for it. 

Instead, Lynn and Kyle burst into laughter while Coronel Dad, Kyrie and Torick took their turn of rolling their eyes at our childish behavior.

“From what I seen in Marian Jenkins’ mind, she doesn’t have a motive for harming the Senator.” Torick said thoughtfully. “Or at least she wasn’t thinking about it. She was planning on attacking the Senator and his son, Brian Hawke.”

My eyes lit up at the very name. I instantly recalled that cutie, Brian from the Capitol tour and knew it had to be him! He must have been what the b-witch was after!

“The cutie?! Brian?!” I found myself squeal in delight to even think about him.

Several dull gazes turned onto me next at the very same time. It was actually kind of creepy how everyone was such in sync. It made me cringe, backing away from everyone. Though Torick and Coronel Dad looked at me as if they were going to start lecturing me any minute. But I ignored them, thinking about the cutie, Brian’s cute butt again. I saw Torick grimace as he eyed me with discontent.

“The boy was going to be the key to Senator Hawke’s undoing.” Torick said, still giving me a look. “Marian Jenkins was going to attack him and maybe harm him to get to the Senator. And since she failed because of us, it’ll be more than likely she’ll try it again.” He looked right at Coronel Dad, looking serious as ever. “She seemed to be pretty persistent about harming the boy.”

“THAT IS SUCH A TRUE CRIME!!” I squealed in fury my fists balled up in tight fists. “HOW DARE THAT B-WITCH TRY AND HURT SUCH A HOTTIE LIKE BRIAN!” 

But everyone ignored me with only the exception of rolling their eyes.

Coronel Dad just frowned looking away thoughtfully. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. I could only think about what he was thinking. Sometimes I wished I was telepathic like Torick. It drove me nuts when I wanted to know what some people were thinking and I couldn’t.

But I guess I didn’t need to be because my dad looked at our vampire, who was slowly nodding as if he was agreeing to whatever Dad was thinking to him. “I can speak to General Hollander about this mission. This is going to be a really big problem if something happens to Senator Hawke or his son.” Dad said looking around at everyone. “It looks like we’re going to have another under cover mission. We need to protect the Senator and his son from Marian Jenkins.”

“YES!!!” I screamed out, pumping my fists into the air. I couldn’t wait for this undercover mission. I would get to see that cutie, Brian Hawke again. I couldn’t wait to get started. “WHOO-HOO!!! I love undercover missions!!”

“Not you, Ashton Jade. You are grounded. Again.” Coronel Dad just had to burst my bubble.

Almost like a car wreck or glass suddenly shattering within my head, my smile was gone. I looked at my dad with horror. It was almost like it was Christmas time but I wasn’t getting any presents! It was pretty much the worst thing that could ever be said to me! 

“What?! But, Dad!!!! That’s so not fair! I want to go on the undercover mission!!!!” I complained loudly.

But my dad gave me a firm, silencing look before shaking his head. “No, Ashton! You’re behavior lately has been unacceptable! You’re actions have been getting worst throughout the year! You’ve snuck off the base to go to bars, you back talk to your superior officers, and you defy orders during missions or training sessions! You’ve been doing nothing but getting yourself into bigger trouble!” He scolded me. “So, no. You are sitting this one out until you can learn to behave and listen to your superiors.” He turned and looked at Jay and Kyrie. “Jay, Kyrie, I’m going to have you two keep an eye on Senator Hawke. Kyle and Lynn, you’ll be keeping an eye on Brian Hawke. We’ll get all of the information you will need to be able to handle this mission.” He then looked apologetically at Torick, who was already nodding at what was going on through his head. “Torick, I’m sorry. But I need you to remain on the base and keep an eye on Ash. You’re the only who can.” He told him.

I was seriously pissed off right about now by Coronel Dad’s words. I know I’m not the brightest person and everything and even I had to admit that. But what he just said hurt my feelings. It was like he was disappointed in me or ashamed of me.

Sadly, he probably was. 

But still!

So I couldn’t help but look at my dad with hurt and anger before I glanced over at Torick, almost pleading him to stand up for me again. The problem was, he didn’t look too sympathetic. He actually looked like he was agreeing with Coronel Dad. And it made me so mad! I couldn’t believe this! After what I had done back at the Capitol for him, Jay and Kyrie, he wasn’t going to stand up for me.

I even shoved my anger and hurt towards Torick through my thoughts and was only semi satisfied to see him grimace. He did not look too happy about me being pissed off at him.

And now, it was Coronel Dad’s turn for me to show how angry I was.

Shooting my dad a very disgruntled look, I spun on my heel and started to stomp towards the door. I knew it was kind of childish and petty of me to react like this but I really couldn’t help it. I was an angry teenage girl! What else did my dad expect?!

“Ashton!” I heard my dad call after me, sounding highly irritated. He, obviously, didn’t catch the complete drift of how I felt. “Ashton Jade! We’re not finished here!”

“Well I am finished talking to you!” I snapped over my shoulder as I went straight to the hangar doors, leading towards the barracks. I threw my hands outward and slammed the doors open with my powers. I ignored all of the people in the halls as they jumped and spun around to see what was going on. I didn’t care if I had scared them a little. If they knew what was good for them, they would stay out of my way!

Some people even quickly scampered towards the walls as I stormed past, due to the fact that I was radiating off telekinetic fury. Anyone who knew my temper’s reputation knew to stay out of my way when I was pissed off. I even ignored as Coronel Dad continued to yell after me to stop and come back. But, hey. I meant what I said. I was done talking to him!

Instead of going to my room to sulk, I went straight to the training room to blow off some steam. I tend to do that on occasions like this. I was the only one in there, which was a good thing. A lot of the soldiers knew to avoid me when I was angry and in the training room, beating up on punching bags. I guess I could go a little overboard with my training. My powers tend to kick in when I was extremely mad and it could be a little disastrous. 

And that was where Jay found me an hour later, though he couldn’t miss the loud thumps of my fists literately beating the sand out of the punching bags.

Jay came in wearing black sweats and a black wife beater, pulling on his training gloves over his hands. He used them whenever he was working out and even when he felt like beating up punching bags too. I saw him glance my way but I ignored him as I continued to hit the bags as hard as I could, causing them to swing violently from the barred ceiling. He just shrugged before moving over to the push up weights and started on those.

We worked out in silence for about ten minutes; my fists thumping against the bags and his weights clanging as he pushed them up and down. I was pretty much imagining the punching bags being Marian Jenkins or maybe Torick. Or my dad. 

That was how mad I was and I hoped that the vampire was picking up my angry and hurt thoughts. I wanted him to know of how angry I was at him for not saying something to Coronel Dad. He knew how much it meant to me about getting off base and going on missions. I hated being stuck being around a bunch of military stiffs. I needed to get out! I needed to be away from boring, bossy adults. I wanted to go to an actual school and be around kids my own age. I love being around with Kyle and Lynn and all. But I seriously needed to be around normal people! 

It was just so frustrating!!

So I couldn’t help but hit the punching bags a little harder than I meant to, lacing my fists with my telekinesis.

The punching back swung viciously in the air before the chain dangling it snapped and sent it flying against the wall, ten feet away from where I even was standing. It hit the wall so hard that the entire bag exploded and sent a large cloud of sand flying everywhere while I was left glaring and panting hard. I kept the sand from drifting into my eyes by pushing it away though with my powers. Like I really wanted to be blinded by swirling sand from destroying the punching bags.

Boy, was I going to get into trouble for that.

“Boy.” Jay chuckled from the weight benches. He had stopped to watch me pound the crud out of the punching bag before he stood up and started jogging in place. “Remind me not to ever piss you off.”

I shot him a dark look but ignored him as I pulled off my fingerless boxing gloves and stuffed them into my sweats’ pockets. I think I was ready to leave and take a shower so I could sneak off base again to play some pool at the Sea Side. I was in the mood for a real mean game of pool.

“So, Ash.” Jay began smiling coyly at me as he stopped jogging and tried to catch his breath. “Still pissed about not going on the undercover mission?”

I stopped from heading towards the training room doors, giving him a raised eyebrow as if yelling out, “Duh!!” at him.

Again Jay chuckled and shook his head as he took a deep breath and moved over to me. He could seriously piss me off sometimes about how cheerful he could be while my life was a living hell. “Well, Ashy. You don’t need to be mad any more. ‘Cause Torick talked your dad into letting you go on the mission.” He told me.

I could not ever be more surprised than I was right at that moment. I could have sworn my eyes were going to fall right out of my head as I stared at Jay with shock. Did he really just say what I thought he said?! “What?! Why?! But I thought……?!” I was saying.

Jay just smiled at me as he placed his fists against his waist and shook his head. He looked almost like he knew something but he wasn’t going to share it with me. Other than what he was about to say. “Don’t worry about why, Ash. Just know that Torick does look out for you, even though you don’t always deserve it.” he held up a hand when I glared at him. “Hey, hey. Let me finish, girl. Torick, Lynn and even Kyle convinced the Coronel to letting you go on the mission because of few key points. They said that it just wouldn’t feel right without you watching their backs.” He told me.

I felt as if my heart was going to explode with excitement. I was going to go on the undercover mission! I would get to go to that hottie, Brian Hawke’s school! I’d get to see him again! And even though I had blown up right in Torick’s face………oh, crap.

My face flushed hot red and with embarrassment. I felt so stupid! I had been thinking of vicious thoughts against Torick and I had been so mean to him! And now, it was a total slap in the face! I had been rude and everything!

“Oh, gawd! I feel like an idiot! After how I treated Torick, and he actually goes and helps me get on the mission!? What is wrong with him?! How did Coronel Dad take it?” I groaned.

“Ah.” Jay said, with a snort as he widened his eyes and looked away from me. I totally could tell that things with Coronel Dad didn’t go THAT well. “Your dad put up a pretty good fight. But Torick said his piece and then Lynn and Kyle spoke up, stating that they won’t do the mission without you. They were kind of embarrassed about it but they made it pretty clear that they needed you.” He shrugged lightly as he folded his arms now. “Eventually the Coronel relented. It’s a good thing too. Kyle and Lynn are great and everything. They’re good with what they do. But going to a high school, even on an undercover mission, they will not survive without you. They would have such a hard time fitting in. Both of them have bad experiences in school and the other kids nearly ate them alive. Yeah, you’ve never been to a real school before. But I think you’ll have a better chance of fitting in with the social crowds than Kyle and Lynn will. There are lots of people you got to try and impress in school.”

“Really?” I asked, tilting my head to the side. I really couldn’t help it. Kyle and Lynn are really the only kids I’ve ever been around. And we’ve been together for nearly four years. So I didn’t know what to expect from other kids our age.

Jay nodded as he rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. “Yep. There are different crowds in high school. There are jocks, preps, nerds, brainers, cheerleaders, and all kinds of different people. And if you can’t fit in any of those groups, they can tear you apart. High School is really tough to go through. It’s not all of the education, though sometimes it can be just as tough. It’s almost always the rest of the student body.” He warned me.

I could only smile smugly though. I didn’t know about Kyle and Lynn but I knew that I would totally fit in. So I couldn’t help but throw my fists into the air, posing a little. “Yeah? Well, I’ll totally rock that joint!” I said full of confidence.

Snorting, Jay just nodded. I could tell that he agreed with me. I was the most social out Kyle, Lynn and me. Maybe even the entire group. And Jay knew that. “You’ll do fine, Ash. Just don’t overdo it. You don’t want to the center of attention during the mission. It might not go so well.” He told me patting on my back. Then he turned to start leaving. “Tomorrow, the Coronel is going to have the briefing for all of us. For now, we get to do whatever. So enjoy it while it lasts.”

I watched him heading towards the doors, ready to leave. I couldn’t help but stare after him. There was still one thing that was always on my mind about Jay. I hadn’t ever really asked him about it, even though a lot of people always asked him about it. But that was them and this was me. Besides, Jay and I were buddies and we sometimes did do more talking with each other than anyone else did. But now was a chance as any.

“Hey, Jay!” I called after him, making him turn back to look at me. “How did you get all of your luck, anyway?”

A sly smile curled on Jay’s face before he shook his head. He was definitely not going to share today. But I knew it had to be good whatever it was. “That’s another story for some other time, Ashy.” He told me before he left.

I just smiled, watching him leave. Once he was gone, I couldn’t help but do a little excited jig right there in the training room. I was so happy! I was going on the mission! I would definitely get to see that cutie, Brian again! And I was so going to flirt with him! That might make some people mad but hey, I’m a teenage girl.

What do you expect I do, stand by and just watch a hottie like him from a far? 

Yeah, right. In your bloody dreams.


	8. Six

The briefing was set to be the very next morning as soon as everyone was up, dressed, fed and ready. I was pretty much bouncing for joy, not being able to hold in my excitement about going on this mission. I had been too excited to sleep last night either. I had even stayed on base instead of going to the Sea Side Bar just to show my dad that I could listen to orders if I wanted to. I wanted to impress him, and probably show him that he could count on me for something that I wanted.

Not that I had actually wanted to. I had still been in the mood for a mean game of Pool with some of the locals and had wanted to beat them badly at my favorite game. Either them or have a pretty good challenge with Joey. But still, I wanted to show my dad that I could listen to orders and behave. I did not want him to keep nagging at me about how I never listened. 

Either way, I still could tell that Colonel Dad wasn’t too happy about me going on this mission after yesterday’s mission. He hadn’t stopped glowering at me the moment I had walked into the room with Lynn. I ignored him and just kept beaming with excitement. 

Of course, I had glanced over to where Torick was standing in the shaded corner; dressed all in black and looking gloomy as ever. I guessed that he was still a little unhappy about all of the threatening, mean and hurtful thoughts I had shoved at him the day before. I did feel a little bad after Jay had told me what he did for me to go on this mission. I knew that I had been a really big jerk and here, he was, pretty much one of my best friends of all time. And I had treated him really bad. I could feel guilt eating away from me. I didn’t want to be angry at Torick and I certainly didn’t want him to be angry with me. I knew what I had to do to fix this between us. I had to do what I hardly ever did to fix our friendship.

‘Torick.’ I thought to him, getting his attention. I waited till his dark eyes found mine before giving him an apologetic smile and a half shrug. ‘I’m so sorry about yesterday. I really didn’t mean any of it. I would never wish anything to happen to you or dad. I was just really angry about getting yelled at when all I was trying to do was help.’ 

Torick continued to stare at me before his face softened and he returned the faint smile. He just shook his head before he pressed his fingers together and showed me a heart, earning a smile from me. 

I returned the hand heart sign right back to him, beaming. I also pushed meaningful, heartfelt feelings towards him, knowing he would pick them up right away. ‘I still love you, Torick. I really do. You’re practically my best friend and all. Thanks for talking to dad, though. I really didn’t deserve it. Not after how I treated you yesterday.’ I thought to him somewhat, and honestly, miserable after thinking about how I overreacted towards him and even towards my dad. 

My favorite vampire just smiled softly at me before he shook his head and swiping one hand in the air as if brushing it off. He didn’t seem to mind any more. At least he looked a little happier than he had been a few moments before. I was thankful towards him and I even pushed my happy thoughts towards him, thanking him again. He just smiled at me and shook his head before we both looked up to see Colonel Dad entering the room with files tucked under his arms. Kyle was with him, carrying his laptop right in front of him, typing away with only one hand. He was working on something, obviously.

And the briefing finally began. 

“All right, everyone.” Colonel Dad called, getting all of our attention. He paused only once to glower at me, which I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. “I talked with General Hollander about the undercover mission. We have permission to perform these missions to protect Senator Hawke and his son, Brian Hawke. I even had the liberty to speak to the Senator, myself, which actually was a little surprising for him. I had no choice but to inform him of the International Paranormal Unit and explain the basics of what we do. So he is now aware of our presence in the International Governments and what we discovered about the threats against his life.” 

“Yeah, how did he take that?” I asked almost sarcastically. “Did he think you were crazy?” 

Colonel Dad gave me a look for how I had said that but he chose to ignore my sarcasm. “Actually, he did. Senator Hawke didn’t believe me at first about the IPR and the IPU.” He ignored my sudden fit of giggles, only rolling his eyes. He knew about my joke of the names of the International Paranormal Research and the International Paranormal Unit. He hated it that I pretty much slaughtered his very own ideas, but hey! I couldn’t help it! It was funny! “It actually took to introducing Torick to him. He….well, he was a little alarmed at first but after a little more discussions about the IPU,” I giggled again and Colonel Dad shot me a look that made me stop pretty darn fast. “He has agreed to let us protect himself and Brian Hawke. 

“So the mission is going to be simple. It’s undercover, of course. Jay and Kyrie will be currently serving protection to the Senator as undercover body guards. You two will pretty much shadow Senator Hawke and make sure that no one threatens his life.” Colonel Dad looked at the beaming me, Kyle and Lynn; whom both straightened as if they were soldiers. “Ashton,” He spoke my name in an almost dead tone, making me glower at him this time. “Kyle and Lynn, you three will be going undercover to protecting Brian Hawke from any threat against him. You will currently be attending the same High School that Brian goes to.” He explained before looking over at Kyle and nodding to him to speak now. 

Kyle just nodded before he typed away on his lap top. He touched something on the keyboard which suddenly emitted some kind of projector system, allowing us to see the information he had pulled up. It was merely a picture of a large school campus. And by the looks of it, it was some kind of Prep and Boarding school, which definitely had my face falling. 

“Prior Lake Preparatory School, a Christian Private school right by the Prior Lake founded in 1968 by Harrison Watts. It’s basically a boarding school for students, though anyone local can go too as long as the parents have the right funds for their kids’ education. It has separate dorms for both girls and boys.” Everyone ignored the pitiful moan coming out of my mouth as I pouted at the sound of not sharing a dorm with the cutie, Brian. “It’s a pretty big campus and has at least six different buildings, including the dorms and Academic building. The fourth building is the Home Economics and Foods classrooms and the cafeteria rooms. While the fifth building is the Sports Education building. They have a large gym in there, an indoor swimming pool for mostly Swim Team, indoor Racquet ball and Tennis, and they even have an indoor field and track. The last building is for the Performing Arts classes. Ballet, Theatre, Music. Prior Lake Prep has quite a Sports Scholarship program as well as Performing Arts Scholarship. They have a lot of students graduating with honors in sports and the arts.” Kyle explained. 

“Are those uniforms those peeps are wearing?” I asked, eying the pictures of students in uniforms with distaste. 

Kyle snorted as he looked over at me and nodded. “Yeah. It’s mandatory to wear uniforms through the school year there. Only Fridays they let the students wear casual clothing. They’re pretty strict about dress codes and rules.” He told me. 

I made a disgusted sound as soon as I heard that. That was definitely something I didn’t want to hear. I don’t think I could handle wearing stupid uniforms just to go to school. But then again, if I wanted to go on this mission, I guess I’d better get over it. 

Colonel Dad just nodded as he looked away from Kyle to all of us, though he must have seen the look on his face because he rolled his eyes. He chose to ignore me. “We have already sent in applications and files to the Prep school, which have already been accepted. So all three of you will begin classes in three days. You will be staying in the dorm rooms that are assigned to you. Ashton and Lynn, we’ve already had it arranged that you two will be roommates. Kyle, we’ve had it arranged that you’ll be sharing a room with Brian Hawke.” 

“Awww! I wanted to share a room with Brian.” I groaned. I was half teasing and half being honest though. 

“Ashton!” My dad’s voice rose, giving me a scolding look. He was definitely not amused by my constant teasing and joking around, which I shouldn’t have been surprised about at all. “If you do not take this mission seriously, you will be pulled off! You are there to guard and protect Brian Hawke, not go on dates with him! As it is, you will only interact with him as fellow students! Other than that, you will keep your distance! Is that clear?!” He demanded. 

I gave him an irritated, angry look but nodded. “Yessir.” I grumbled. 

Coronel Dad gave me another stern look before he looked around at all of us then over at Torick. “In case of any emergencies or sightings of Marian Jenkins, Torick will be standing close by. His presence will mostly be a secret to all students and faculty but you, three. You will have to report to him every night about what’s going on.” He gave me another stern look, as if pointing that out mostly to me. “And he’s going to make sure that things don’t go wrong for one moment. That includes rule breaking.” 

I chose not reply this time. I was getting the “Evil Eye” from dad and Kyrie enough as it was. Even though I wanted nothing more than to flip HER off. I didn’t because I saw Torick giving me the scolding look for my thoughts. I just rolled my eyes and nodded. I was not about to open my mouth again, knowing that I would get yelled at. 

“If there are any problems, you will tell Torick about it. If there is any sign of Marian Jenkins near the school, you will call Torick immediately. He will take care of the problem. So, do not,” Colonel Dad pressed, giving me the stern look again. “Do not engage with her. That means you, Ashton. She is too dangerous and way out of your league.” 

I glowered at him but said nothing. 

“Other than that, you will act like a normal student at the school. Just keep an eye on things, look for anything suspicious and make sure Brian Hawke stays safe. I wish you all good luck. Do your best and limit your usage of powers. Do not use them at the school or around any people unless it’s an emergency. Understood?” Dad asked. 

“Yes, sir.” Both Kyle and Lynn said while I just rolled my eyes, not looking happy. 

“Ashton.” Col Dad ground at me, sternly. AGAIN!!

Sighing dramatically, I threw my hands up in the air and nodded vigorously as I looked at my dad. “All right! All right! No powers! No having fun! I got it!” I grumbled loudly. 

Giving me a look again, my dad just nodded before he stood tall and proud like a true soldier. “All right, everyone. That’s just about it for the briefing. You will be leaving at 1200 hours. So you will have four hours to get everything you need together. Be ready to leave within those four hours.” He told all of us. 

While everyone else said, “Yes, sir” I just rolled my eyes and swung around to take off to my room. I had lots of stuff to put together. I was so going to take my pool stick case with me. I would die if I had to leave it. Maybe I could find a local sports bar where I can blow some wisecracks out of the water with my awesome pool game skills. I couldn’t wait to get started. 

“Ashton.” I heard my dad call after me. 

Oh, great. Here comes another lecture.

Sighing heavily, I whirled around and looked back at my dad. I could already see the lecture as he walked towards me, giving me a warning look. I knew it was coming. “What?” I said in a deadpanned way. 

Colonel Dad gave me a look for the tone in my voice before he shook his head and stood right next to me, his arms folded behind his back. “Ashton, I’m going to make this very clear. You will stay out of trouble while you are on this mission. One sign of trouble, One!” He rose his voice again and threw up a finger to show me the number. “You will be pulled off this mission and you will return to the base. Is that clear?” 

I gave Dad a very deadpanned look. I couldn’t believe he didn’t trust me. I couldn’t blame him, truth be told. But I still felt so irritated that he just couldn’t trust me. It frustrated me to no limit whatsoever. “Oh, thanks, Coronel. I’m so glad that you have SOOOO much faith in me.” I said dully before starting to turn away. 

But Coronel Dad caught my arm and forced me to turn around and face him. He was glowering at me again. “Ashton, I really hate not trusting you but you never give me a reason to have faith in you. If you would just listen to me for once, we wouldn’t be in this position at all.” He told me wearily. 

I so did not want to argue with him. Not right now. I just wanted to concentrate on this mission. “Is that all, sir? Because if you don’t mind, I have to go get ready for school.” I told him in a dry way. 

His jaw set rather tightly, my dad glowered at me some more before he looked away from me. I could tell he was really starting to get weary of my attitude problem. And again, it wouldn’t be too much longer before I didn’t blame him. “Yes. Go get ready.” He told me. 

I nodded sharply and turned away from him, starting to march away. 

“Ashton!” I heard Coronel Dad call me and I groaned, turning to look back at him. He was making a face as if he had something else to say. But he wasn’t sure how to say it. So instead, he shook his head and then waved me to go on. I narrowed my eyes at him but didn’t say anything as I just walked away. 

 

Four hours later, me and my team was on our way to Prior Lake Minnesota by prior jet funded by the IPU (hehehehe. Okay, I really got to stop giggling every time I think or hear IPU). 

I slept most of the time because of how bored I was. 

Arriving in Minnesota at the Airport, there was a black SUV with really dark tinted windows waiting for our arrival, which, once again, a heavily dressed, protecting himself from the sun Torick immediately told me that I couldn’t drive when I started to say that I wanted to. He drove the SUV, while I glowered in the front passenger seat. I could tell that he was amused by my pouting. I had seen the hidden smirk on his face. I chose to ignore him though. 

I tried to play around with the radio but couldn’t find any good music. I mean, there were some good pop rock music going on but it wasn’t my thing. I liked Hard Rock music. Metal. The hard stuff. But so far, all I was getting was Pop-Rock or country. 

Ew. Country. 

Now don’t me wrong. There are some very great Country singers out there. Like Keith Urban! He’s hot! And he’s got rock mixed into his Country!. Shania Twain is awesome too! And I like Toby Keith! And Kid Rock! Wait….is he even Country? Anyway, there’s not a whole lot of Country that I like. Ugh. 

Eventually, my meddling with the radio seemed to tire Torick because he reached over and turned it off. I gave him a look for it but he shook his head as he glanced at me then at the rear view mirror at Kyle. “All right. We’re almost to the house. Before we get there, Kyle, run down the profiles. Tell Lynn and Ash what we’re going up against.” He told our Smarty-Pants clone. 

Kyle nodded as he flipped open his electric green and black lap top and began typing away at it in like a million words per minute way. “All right. This is what we’re up to. Basically,” He paused looking from me to Lynn. “We’re going to be playing as ourselves. We’ll be going by our real names and everything. But the only difference that we’ll be facing is just a few things. Lynn, you’re a foreign exchange student from your old school, Bedford Modern School. You’ve come to the United States to learn new cultures and all of that kind of stuff. Most of your classes will be basics. All of ours. But you’re alternate classes will be Music and Theatre, which Brian Hawke is in. He plays the guitar and even the flute. And he’s into acting and all of that.” He stated. 

I crinkled my nose, surprised to hear that the cutie played the flute. “The flute? He plays a flute? Weird. Guitar I can picture but a pipe with holes in it?” I remarked. 

Everyone rolled their eyes and Kyle went on. 

“Ash, you’ve been private tutored most of the time but you attended the Christiana High School for two years. You were a straight A student, on the honor roll, you tried out for Cheerleading……” Kyle was saying. 

I gave him a very sour look for that. “I’m gonna to kill you. Cheerleader? Really?! I don’t want to be a preppy, snobby little bit…….” I was saying. 

“Ash.” Torick warned loudly, cutting me off from swearing. 

“But you didn’t cut it and the Cheerleader Captain said that you were too morbid and didn’t fit in with the Cheer squad and you got pissed off and slugged her and that’s what caused you to be suspended from High School.” Kyle said with the roll of his eyes. “And that’s why you’re being sent to Prior Lake Prep. Your dad thinks that they will knock some manners into you.” 

I snorted and folded my arms. Okay, I had to admit it. That sounded more like me. “Okay. How do I know that’s the real plan? Dad probably does want them to knock some so called manners into me.” I said sarcastically. 

But again, I was ignored. 

“The classes you’ll be taking is basically the same as Lynn’s and mine. We’ll all be taking the same basic classes with Brian Hawke. But you’re alternatives are Swim Team and Advanced Music, with Lynn to watch over our ward.” Kyle went on. 

My eyes snapped wide open as did my jaw. Was he serious?! “Swim Team?! Are you freaking high, Kyle?! Why do I have to take Swimming?!” I exclaimed, making him give me a dead look while Torick reached over and tapped my arm to shut up. But I didn’t want to shut up. This was outrageous! Jumping into a swimming pool would mess up my make up!

Kyle continued to give me a dead stare. “Ash, you are the only one who can handle water. Lynn can’t swim. And you know what water does to me. I can barely take a shower every day without getting zapped out.” He remarked. 

Oh, yeah. I forgot that water was Kyle’s weakness. 

Apparently Jupitians don’t like water that much. Being the super advanced, technological geek that he was, Kyle was a human computer after all. Water and computers were a big no-no to each other. I remember the first time that I met Kyle and I shoved him into the pool we have on base. He seriously nearly drowned because his strength got zapped like water hitting electricity. It was like he had been swimming for so long that it just wore him out in seconds flat. He had almost drowned that day if it hadn’t before Jay. I felt so bad after that. All I had been doing was teasing him a little. You know? Horse-playing. Dad had yelled at me for it and I had been grounded for a week. 

Jeez. Now that I think about it, I’ve spent most of my life being grounded.

“Ash, you’re drifting in thoughts again.” Torick said quite amused. “Pay attention. There’s still some stuff you need to know about.”

“Okay! I’m still here! Go on blabbing about boring stuff that I really don’t care about, Kyle!” I said, in my perky but different way. 

Kyle rolled his eyes for the third time, or was it the fourth? But he went on. “As for me, I’m taking Advanced Computers with Brian. Apparently he’s good with computers too. Technically, speaking, I am better at the computers.” He rolled his eyes for the fifth(?) time and started going on telling us about what kind of computers system the school had and how he could seriously improve it. 

“Okay!” I interrupted giving Torick a look next as I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder at Kyle and cutting him off. “He gets to drift off and I get into trouble? So not fair!” 

Kyle blushed and gave Torick an apologetic look before clearing his throat. “Anyway, like Coronel Carlstone said, Ash and Lynn, you’ll be sharing a dorm together. And I will be pitted in with Brian. The Orientation for the start of the year will be tomorrow. We need to be there at eight o’clock in the morning because they start at 8:30.” He explained. 

I groaned very loudly. “AWWWW! You mean we have to get up super early from now on?! Come on! Can’t we ever get to sleep in at all?! First we have to get up at like 4:45 am at the base and now here! And here I was hoping that we would actually get to have some vaca time from getting up super early.” I continued to rant and rave. 

But everyone ignored me again with the roll of the eyes. 

 

About an hour or so later-Prior Lake, Minnesota….

 

I think my jaw had dislocated or something. It was hanging low on my face and I could feel my chin touching my neck. But could you seriously blame me?! If you saw the house that we would be somewhat staying in for the weekends, if we do, you would so want to throw major parties there!

We had finally arrived to the house and I couldn’t help myself. The house was like a large cabin that you would see sitting by a lake. 

Heck! 

It was a large cabin house by a lake! It was so beautiful with long and round logs taking up the sides of the house. There were probably about thirty windows and a large balcony patio that sat right over the lake. The roof top was a forest green color and there was a large dish satellite on the roof. It even looked like there were solar panels up there! The yard was huge with an ancient swing set on the grass and there was a lovely garden surrounding the entire building. There was even a dock and a boat house!

Maaaaan!! I was so going to love it here!

“Can…..I…..live…..here…..forever?” I managed to gasp out without trying to squeal. 

Torick snorted as he glanced at me with a smirk and shook his head. He was amused by my reaction. “Unfortunately, no. This is just a Government safe house that we’re using for our mission. Usually this is where Government Eye-Witnesses come to feel safe but right now, we’re using it.” He stated. 

I pouted. Boy, did he really have to burst my bubble? But I perked up again and looked at him brightly. 

“And no. You can’t throw parties here while on the mission.” Torick said nearly laughing at the look on my face. 

Double pout!

That night in the room that I was staying in was pure heaven to me. I had taken up a room on the lake side of the house, where there was a cool looking column bed. It had long columns with dark lavender colored sheets and blankets. The bed frame must have been made of Mahogany wood and it looked like something you would find in an extremely smut novel. You know, where the guy always take the girl to seduce and……okay. Enough of that. I’m so not even go there. 

But either way, the bed’s mattress was so awesome to sleep in. I never wanted to get out of bed again after sinking in the squishy thing!

But I had to around 5:00 in the morning when Torick came in to wake me up and get ready for school. I was so mad after he woke me up that I tried throwing a squishy feather pillow at him. 

Unfortunately, throwing things at vampires don’t work out so well. They move way too fast and with Torick laughing at me, it just put me in a sour mood. I tried to roll over and go back to sleep after a few seconds he left the room but he immediately came back and dragged my butt out of bed, telling me to get up and start getting ready. 

Going down to the large kitchenette for breakfast uplifted my mood pretty quick after I had sourly put on that ridiculous uniform that we were forced to where to this stupid school. Gawd, I already hated that stupid dark skirt already with those stupid cotton socks that ran up to my knees. I felt like a freaking preppy girl already!

So I improvised and that’s why Torick was giving me a dry look when I entered the room full of the most delicious smell I had ever encountered. 

Torick was cooking breakfast, which made him an extremely dark angel. He was cooking eggs, bacon, sausage and even pancakes! I thought I had died and went to heaven. Especially when I smelled coffee. 

“Coffee!” I sang as I danced towards the black coffee machine sitting on the black and golden marble counter top in the corner. 

“Ash. Why aren’t you wearing your stockings?” Torick asked dryly as he eyed my outfit. 

I glanced at him as I poured myself a cup of coffee and then looked down at my legs. I had to grin as I examined my black net nylons with a heavenly look. “I don’t want to wear those stupid socks.” I gave him a pleading look with my lip sticking out. “Come on, Tory! Don’t make me change my socks! Can I please just play me while at this stupid school?” I begged him. 

Rolling his eyes and sighing as he shook his head, Torick went back to dishing out some breakfast for me before putting on the long island bar in the middle of the kitchenette where Lynn and Kyle were already eating. “You are so going to get kicked out your first week.” He murmured mostly to himself. 

“Hey!” I pouted as I tossed my long blonde bangs out of my eyes. “I am so not going to get kicked out. I’m going to take this mission seriously!” And then all three of my friends raised eyebrows at me. “HEY!! SO NOT COOL!” I screeched, making all of them wince. It was just way too early to start arguing like this. But eventually I knocked it off as I began scarfing down the breakfast that my lovely favorite vampire had made for me…..erm….for us. Lynn, Kyle and me. 

“Mmmm!” I had to moan in pleasure a little as I ate. “Torick, hot breakfast and this coffee! I so think I’m in love with you!” 

Again, Torick gave me a blank stare as he went to fridge and pulled out a black water bottle from inside. I didn’t have to question on what was in inside of it. Kyle, Lynn and I stopped asking him what he put into his dark water bottles a long time ago. It was due to the fact that the first time we ever asked, I noticed that Torick’s mouth was a little red when he turned away to drink whatever was inside it. He didn’t like drinking blood in front of us, or at least when we were looking. 

Nearly forty five minutes later, Torick had all three of us out into the SUV and we were off. It was so time for me to kick butt on my first day of real school! I so was going to rock this place out! And I was so going to go out with Brian Hawke sometime while on this mission!

The thing was, before, after I had told Torick that I was in love with him, in a joking way, of course! It’s not like I really love him in that way!

Sort of. 

Anyway, after that, I could have sworn when Torick had turned away from me, Lynn and Kyle to drink his life juice of O positive, I had seen the corner of his lip curve up. It was like he had smiled. 

Eh?! All well. I’m sure I was just seeing things. It wasn’t like Torick really had smiled just because I had jokingly told him that I loved him. He knew I loved him. He was always there for me at the time of my birth. He was like my second dad or something. 

Sort of.


	9. Seven

The Prior Lake Prep School campus was a whole lot bigger than I ever expected. I hadn’t realized just how big it was until Torick drove me, Lynn and Kyle to the school. But nonetheless, it was an amazing looking place. Even I had to admit it. This place did look pretty good. And I couldn’t help but feel excited. I was finally going to go to a real school. 

Yeah, it was for a mission. But I was going to be sitting in a REAL classroom with kids around my own age. Kyle and Lynn, not included, of course. 

Torick drove us up to a large building that had a large sign right out front. It was obviously the main building and I didn’t have to read the sign. There were a lot of cars just sitting out in the parking lot and kids both younger and my own age was filing right into it with their parents. 

There were so many different kinds of kids. Short, tall, different colored and raced. I was so excited to meet some of them. There were different varieties that I could meet and greet. This was going to be so much fun. 

“All right. This is it.” Torick spoke up as he pulled the SUV into a parking spot. He turned off the engine and looked at all three of us, his face quite serious and professional now. “This is where the mission starts. Remember, everyone. No one can know about why we’re here. Remember your real agenda. You have to keep a low profile and keep an eye on Bryan Hawke. He’s the one we need to concentrate on. And remember……” 

“Yada, yada, yada. No powers, we got it, Torick.” I mumbled before grabbing the door and starting to open it. “Can we please get this over with? I got a cutie…..” 

But Torick grabbed my arm and stopped me from getting out. I whirled around and looked at him in surprise but he shook his head, cutting me off from saying what I was going to say next. “Ash, there is a human life at stake here. This isn’t a game for you to play. We’re here to protect Bryan and make sure he doesn’t get hurt or killed. This is very serious. And before you say that I don’t have faith in you,” He had to raise his voice before I could say anything else. “I do. I do have faith in you. That’s why I know you can do this. That’s why I know that you’re going to take this seriously. Do you understand where I’m going with this?” 

I sighed with impatience but nodded as I looked into his dark, haunting eyes. “Yeah, I do, Torick. I know where you’re going with this. I know that there’s a cutie that is in danger here because of the b-witch. But will you relax? I got this.” I told him before tugging my arm free and getting out. I heard Torick sigh before he got out, along with Kyle and Lynn. 

And then it began. 

I mostly led the way towards the Administrative building, my head held up high and proud. I was going to do this with style. I was going to take this school by fire, light it up and rock it out! OH, YEAH!

“Ash.” Torick groaned from behind me. “Be more serious.” 

My ego deflated a little as I gave him a scrunched up look. Oh yeah. The mission. Right. ‘Torick,’ I thought to my favorite vampire. ‘Will you relax? I’m playing the part that I’m supposed to be playing. Myself, at a Prep school, full of other kids my own age. This isn’t the 18th Century, ya know? All kids my age act like this.’ 

I saw Torick’s eyes lighten up a little and a smile threatened to show itself on his stony face. I knew he saw my point. Which is why he didn’t stop me from doing it again. 

The Orientation was taking place in a huge auditorium. It reminded me of one of those Opera Houses that my dad used to drag me to just because he wanted me to be brought up as a proper lady. It’s too bad that I used to fall asleep in my seat or make so much noise that we ended up getting kicked out. There were rows and rows of green and gold seats sitting on a slant, which led up to a pretty big stage. The stage was about the size of what you would see at rock concerts. But I guess because a lot of rich kids ended up coming to this school, they could afford living it large. 

On the stage, there were comfy looking green and gold chairs lined up behind a podium, which had an imprint of a vicious looking cat. It kind of looked like….I don’t know. A snarling kitty cat that had his cat nip taken away by the cat nip police. 

“It’s a Lynx, Ash.” Torick whispered into my ear from behind. 

I glanced back at him, raising my eyebrow. I had no idea what he was even talking about. “Excuse me? Did you just insult me?” I asked, a little smartly. 

Torick snorted and rolled his dark eyes. But it was, of course, Kyle, who had to answer; the smarty alien slash human clone thing that he was. “A Canadian Lynx. Lynx Canadensis. It’s a North American mammal of the cat family. It has a really close relationship with the Eurasian Lynx, the Lynx lynx. It has more characteristics to a bobcat, which is Lynx rufus…..” He was saying. 

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the human computer that was actually apart of my team. “Okay, Kyle. We don’t need an entire summary on it. I get it. It’s a big pussy cat from Canada.” I remarked, making him squint his eyes at me and pout. He hated being interrupted during his explanations. 

With another look around, I saw that Torick wasn’t the only Parent-Guardian whatever that was there. There was actually quite a few adults there, probably there making sure their snobby kids were getting their money’s worth out of this Prep school. I tried searching the entire auditorium, hoping to catch sight of the cutie, Brian Hawke. So far, I wasn’t seeing him. 

Then all of a sudden, I spotted him in the middle row of the three sets of seats. I started to squeal and started to go down to meet him when Torick grabbed my stupid blazer jacket thing and forced me to sit down in the back row with him, Kyle and Lynn. I pouted at him but he shook his head. “We’re sitting back here and that’s final. Right now, you’re not supposed to interact with Brian Hawke. Remember?” He whispered to me. 

The only answer I gave him was folding my arms and pouting. 

There was a lot of rich kids, let me tell you that. They were swarming into the auditorium and finding their seats with their parents. There were quite a few that I could already tell that I wouldn’t get along with. Especially when most of them were girls who were chatting away with each other or on their phones. Most of the guys in the room were checking those girls out or shoving their friends as they made fun of some geeky looking kids. I had to frown at those guys. Yeah, I wouldn’t hang out with guys who were playing around on a Game boys or whatever but I wouldn’t make fun of them like those guys were doing. 

Anyway, there were a lot of kids that I knew that I would not get along with. It’s not like I really cared. I only cared about meeting and getting along with Brian Hawke. I think I started getting a little dreamy just thinking about him because I heard Torick sigh before nudging my arm with his. He looked annoyed. But I didn’t care right now. 

Finally everyone seemed to have found their seats and that’s when a kid more and likely a little older than me walked up to the podium, along with a group of adults who were probably the teachers going to sit down in the chairs on the stage. He was a really good looking guy with shaggy blonde hair and he wore the usual uniform. He looked like the kind of like the guy girls would go gaga over. And with a glance around, I saw that some were. Some of the girls actually looked like they were drooling for this guy. I rolled my eyes. I thought Brian Hawke was a lot cuter. So I wouldn’t be joining this Drool Club. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, new and old students. Welcome to Prior Lake Preparatory School! I am the school’s class President, Jason Stanford!” The young man said very cheerfully. 

Cheers burst through out the entire room, echoing off the walls. I saw Torick grimace as he looked around before reaching up and plugging at least one of his ears. I knew the sound was getting too him. I did feel somewhat bad for him, so I reached over and took his hand, just to distract him. He glanced at me, a light smile on his face, in a thankful way. 

“It’s time for another exciting year at Prior Lake Prep!” The boy, Jason Stanford said, his voice still rather enthusiastic, earning more cheers. “And who more better than to welcome us all back, besides me, the most gorgeous guy in the entire school,” I gagged and a lot of girls in the entire room sighed with content or love-struck-ness, making me gag again. “The Principal of Prior Lake Prep, Damon Maxwell!” Jason Stanford went on, all the while sparing several winks and sparkling teeth smiles at girls. 

A tall man sitting with the teachers stood up and approached the podium. He was probably in his forties, clean shaven and I don’t just mean his face. He had nearly no hair at all on his head. Maybe very small pinpricks but that was about it. He wore thick rimmed glasses on the end of his nose and was wearing a black teacher’s suit. He looked like the kind of guy that my dad…..erm….Coronel Dad would get along with. It made me crinkle my nose. 

The man smiled, bumping fists with Jason Stanford when he was holding out his fist towards him and people in the auditorium actually cheered for him for doing that. 

Okay. So maybe the Principal was a little cooler than I was seeing him as. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Students of Prior Lake Prep.” The man spoke up, smiling around the entire room. “Welcome to a whole new year of excitement, great education and new ways of changing your young lives to make a brighter future.” He paused for only a moment before holding his head up higher. “April 30 1945, the Founder of the Preparatory school, the young man who changed his name to Harrison Watts was rescued by the American Troops from a Nazi Concentration Camp. Six years later, Harrison Watts gained the right amount of education after he graduated from Oxford University in the Great Britain. He came to the United States to make a better living for himself in 1955.” 

Oh, great. I groaned inwardly. A history lesson. Torick poked me in the side for my thoughts and I made a face at him. ‘This is so stupid. Who cares?’ I thought towards him. But my favorite vampire just shook his head and jerked his chin towards the stage, trying to tell me to just shut it and listen. 

“For ten years, Harrison Watts was a school teacher, helping uneducated youths learn the basics of education. He fell in love with teaching so he began to gather all of his hard earned money from his teaching labor and began building his own school house, here in Prior Lake, Minnesota.” Principal Damon Maxwell went on. “It was August 13, 1968 when the Prior Lake Preparatory School was finally opened to the public. It started out as any normal school but when Harrison Watts passed away four years after the school was opened, his own children took the helm and decided to make it a Preparatory School belonging to any one who could afford it, due to the fact that times were hard when it came to money. They hired well educated teachers to teach the children of the school, to help them become the successful students they later became. And for decades, that is what this wonderful school had done.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Parents and Guardians of the new students, I can promise you that by the end of the four years that your children will spend here, you will have the most successful, most talented, and most excellent children the Country and the world can come to see.” Damon Maxwell said, smiling. “Prior Lake Prep is one of the top fifty schools in the Country and one of the top 100 in the world. Here, your children will not only learn the basics of education but they will learn what they want to become in the future. Teachers, their selves. Lawyers, doctors, fantastic musicians, talented actors and even some of the greatest Athletes you will come to see. Here, at Prior Lake Prep, they will set their own future course and they will learn how to make this world a better place.” He said, rather enthusiastically. 

The entire auditorium burst into cheers and applause. Many people, adults and students stood up, clapping hard, whistling until my ears rang and making me wince. I had to give this guy some credit. He definitely could come up with a good speech. Even better, it seemed that no matter what choice of career that anyone could make, he supported it. That’s what made a pretty good teacher.

Slowly, the loud noise died down so that Damon Maxwell could continue. 

“Now, this Orientation will not help the students decide what classes they will want to take, but let everyone know the rules are, what is prohibited and accepted on the grounds of the Prep School. And most of all, to get to know the other students that your children will be spending the entire year with.” Damon Maxwell spoke. “Though, most of the older students do know what the rules are, the new students do not. When checking in,” He said smiling again. “You will be given everything you need to know. Your dorms, your classes for the year, everything.” His face grew just a little serious as if something just caught up into his mind and from a glance to the side, I saw Torick frowning, looking almost like he was concentrating hard. I knew he was trying to read some minds. Probably the Principal’s. 

“However, there is one situation that must be discussed before the registrations begin.” Damon Maxwell said, making all paying very close attention to what his next words were going to be. “Due to what most have heard about an accident last year, the South end of the Academic Building is off limits to all students. Anyone caught in the South End will receive Disciplinary action, so any who is not paying attention right now to what is being said, you better snap to it right now. Because this is the only warning anyone will receive. The South End is off limits and that is all that will be said. Those who ignore that rule, you will either receive a Detention for a week, if not longer or you will get expelled, pending on what your excuse was for going there in the first place.” 

“Uh…..” I muttered under my breath before raising my eyebrow and looking at my three companions. All three of them were frowning, looking just as interested as some of the other students were. “Torick, what’s he talking about?” 

Slowly, Torick shook his head, his brow scrunched up. “I’m not sure. I can’t get a reading from him.” His eyes narrowed slightly. “In fact, I can’t seem to read his mind at all.” He said very quietly. “He has some very strong mental barriers and it’s proving to be difficult to bypass.” 

My eyes snapped wide open, staring at him with alarm. I didn’t know anyone or anything that could block out Torick’s mind probes he tend to do. “Is that even possible?” I nearly yelped, though no one else paid attention to me. They were all too busy listening to the further instructions that Damon Maxwell was giving. 

“Not usually.” Torick said, his eyes narrowing to slits as he stared hard right at the Principal. “He might just have strong mental barriers. There’s only been a few people that I couldn’t read that did. He must be one of them.” 

I only frowned. I didn’t know that. I guess I did still have a lot to learn about Torick. 

The whole speech thing that Damon Maxwell made didn’t last too long. He just ended it with announcing that registration forms would be taken in the main hall of the Academic Building and that’s where would we could pick up all of our school forms and such. Of course, I did have to ask Torick the one question that was bugging me the entire time. 

“Torick, if we aren’t starting classes today, why are we wearing these stupid uniforms?” I grumbled at him as we left the auditorium. 

Torick sighed, glancing at me as we followed the crowd through the hall to get to the table. “Because the school asked that all students wore their uniforms during the Orientation. It’s all about appearance to them.” He told me wearily. “Just go with it, Ash.” He added before I could open my mouth and argue. 

“It’s not that bad, Ash.” Lynn said as she looked her nice clean and dressy school uniform. “It could be worst.” 

I crinkled my nose and folded my arms as I walked beside her as Torick took to leading us to the registration table. “Oh, yeah? How could it be worst? The uniforms could be pink and yellow or something?” I asked moodily. 

Lynn just smiled, grimacing at the very thought. She might know too much or cared too much about fashion and style like I did, but even she knew that would be a really, really bad and ugly combination. Especially if those really were the colors of this school. “No. They could be making us wear thick wool sweaters.” She told me. 

Wow. Lynn actually said something that made me shut up in a real hurry. 

Torick did most of the talking to the councilors who were in charge of everything. He got our papers and files and all while I was examining my fingernails. I was getting bored again. And everyone knew that when I got bored of just standing there, doing no flirting, bad things tend to happen. I tried to push my thoughts towards the vampire, just to get him to hurry up but he ignored me completely. He didn’t even spare me a glance. I could tell that he got my thoughts because his eyes kept narrowing in irritation, even though he was trying to keep a friendly smile on his face as he talked to the councilor. 

And then I spotted Him.

From across the room, among nearly fifty people between us, I saw Brian Hawke talking to that Jason Stanford kid. They looked like they were in a heated conversation, while a few girls were standing around them, looking all dreamy eyed for that blonde kid. I couldn’t tell what they were arguing about because of all the noise in the room. But I didn’t care too much. I was just so excited to see him. 

With a big grin on my face, I so wanted to go right over to Brian Hawke and introduce myself. I even took a step forward to go. 

But then I felt Torick grab the back of my shirt and hold me in place. I made a frustrated groan and turned to give him a look. He wasn’t even looking at me. He was still keeping up his talk with the councilor, smiling and all. He still had the irritated look in his eyes, knowing exactly what I had planned. I just growled and folded my arms as I shifted my weight to one foot. “Spoiled sport.” I muttered grumpily. ‘You can let go of my shirt now. I’m not going.’ I added in thought. Torick ignored me and kept a hold of me. He definitely knew that wasn’t true. Lynn and Kyle didn’t look convinced either as they eyed me with raised eyebrows. I loved them to death, believe me. But even I got irritated with them. They just didn’t know it like Torick did. 

Tearing my eyes away from them, I looked back over at Brian Hawke, just to watch him from afar. I was so irritated that I couldn’t even say hi to him. I would have done anything just to get him to look at me. Anything! Just one little glance and I would be good. 

Okay. Not entirely true but I would be just a little content…….

And then the one thing that really got to me happened. 

As the two were still arguing, a nerdy looking kid who was probably a ninth grader was walking by. He had shaggy blond hair falling all around his face and was carrying his files in his arms. He wore thick rimmed glasses on his face that made his eyes bug out a little. He wasn’t a terrible looking kid at all. He could have due with a makeover and he would be a dreamy kid. Even I had to say that. 

Anyway, the kid was just walking past the two when Jason Stanford saw him passing by. Not many people around them noticed and if they did, besides Brian, but he got a really nasty grin on his face and stepped one foot outward right in front of the boy. The boy tripped over his foot and went slamming down onto the ground, losing his glasses in the process. But not without yelping very loudly and catching nearly everyone’s attention. 

And of course, a lot of people began laughing, while the boy’s face went red with embarrassment. 

“Watch your own feet, kiddo.” Jason Stanford told the boy, not even bothering to help him up while Brian gave him a frustrated look. But even he didn’t help him up. 

Okay. I didn’t have many friends other than Torick, Lynn and Kyle. And I sure as hell didn’t care for making nerdy friends but that did not mean I would put up with bullying like that. I did not like people who liked picking on others just because of how they looked or how they even were. 

“Ash.” I heard Torick hiss under his breath, finally breaking his attention away from the councilor. 

But this time, I wasn’t going to listen to him. 

Gritting my teeth, I pulled forward sharply, tugging my shirt and vest right out of Torick’s grip before marching directly across the room towards the group. I heard Torick call after me, probably swinging away from the councilor and coming after me to stop me from making interaction like I was about to. I wasn’t going to stop this time. 

“Aw, man. Ash, don’t do this.” I heard Kyle mutter as he started to follow after me and Torick. Lynn was probably not even far behind. 

“Hey!” I snapped, still marching over. “Jerk off!”

Heads snapped up and around and the laughter died down as all eyes fell right on me. I saw Brian Hawke look at me and I saw the surprised look on his face. But I paid him no attention, even though it would have made me melt right there. Right now, I was pissed off at the so called Class President. 

Even Jason Stanford looked a little surprised as I walked right up to him, standing right over the nerdy looking kid, who was looking for his glasses. He kept glancing up, squinting his eyes to see who was defending him. But it didn’t look like he could even see me clearly. 

“Uh…..” Jason Stanford began, tilting his head as his eyes looked me over. In a way, he looked like he liked what he was seeing. I was so going to blow his ego right out of the water. “Can I help you in anyway?” 

I just placed my hands on my hips as I glared right at the bully. I was not going to even glance at Brian for any moment right now. If I did, my temper would melt and I would be losing the one reason why I actually came over here for. “No, but you can help him.” I jerked my chin towards the boy at my feet. “You tripped him, so why don’t you help him up?” I asked acidly. 

Everyone looked at me with surprise. Jason Stanford scoffed, raising his eyebrow at me as he glanced down at the nerd before looking back at me. He looked as if he was asking me if I was serious. “I didn’t trip him. He tripped over his own feet. Some people just can’t walk straight.” He said, trying to keep his charm. “And I don’t see why you’re accusing me of anything. You don’t know me. Though I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.” He even tried charming me with a sparkling smile. 

“Over my dead body.” I said coldly before I used one foot to scoot the glasses towards the nerd’s fingers. He picked them up and put them right back on his face, looking at me with wide eyes. I just held my hand out to him, offering to help him up. He hesitated before taking it and allowing me to help him to his feet. I did not tear my eyes away from Jason Stanford. “I don’t make acquaintances with guys who think they can push people around.” I then offered an acid like smile, twitching my head off to the side. “I usually beat them up.” 

The charming smile faded right off of Jason Stanford’s face while I saw Bryan trying desperately to hide the smile that split on his face as he turned it away just so that his ‘friend’ wouldn’t see. Even some of the girls around us gasped in horror, looking at me as if I had just committed a horrible crime right in front of them. 

Then Torick’s hand clamped down on my shoulder but he didn’t even jerk me away from the crowd as I knew he was itching to do. Now that I kind of blew the whole “stay-away-and-protect-Bryan-from-afar” thing out of proportion. 

“Is that a threat?” Jason Stanford asked, his tone devoid from any humor now. 

I gave him a rather vicious smile as I dipped my head down a little lower. “No. It’s a statement. I really do like beating up bullies.” I told him. 

“Is there a problem over here?” 

All of us looked over to see surprise, surprise the Principal, Damon Maxwell walking over, looking quite serious. He must have seen the confrontation from across the room and sensed a fight about to break out any minute. I heard some teachers did stuff like that. They would pop up out of nowhere just to make sure nothing did happen. 

“No.” Torick said firmly, his grip on my shoulder starting to tighten to keep my mouth shut. He was giving me quite the look, daring me to say anything. 

“Of course not.” Bryan Hawke suddenly spoke up, backing up Torick as he gave me a heart melting smile. He was definitely amused with how I just stood up for the nerdy kid. I could have melted into a puddle right there with his eyes on me and smiling at me. But right now, my temper was just flaring up. “The new girl was just helping up Davis, here. Because he tripped over Jason’s foot.” He stated. 

“By accident.” Jason Stanford remarked, not taking his eyes off of me. He still looked pretty peeved that I confronted him like that. 

Slowly nodding, Damon Maxwell turned unusual amber colored eyes from him to me and then at Davis, whose face was still red. “Okay. Just making sure. Because,” He looked directly at me, as if trying to point something out. “We have zero tolerance for fighting in this school. We don’t want to have any problems before the school year has even started, don’t we?” He asked me. 

I just shook my head, knowing that it was better to just keep my mouth shut right now. Torick’s grip on my shoulder was starting to bug me. I knew better that I just keep it shut before he ended up cracking something. It was actually starting to hurt, a little anyway. 

Again nodding, Damon Maxwell even shot that same look at Jason Stanford before he turned and walked away. 

Still a little stone faced, Jason Stanford narrowed his eyes at me, but tried very hard to keep a tight smile on his face. “So, what’s your name? Just so that I know I’ll have to watch out for you in the halls.”

I gave him an acid like grin and shook my head as I folded my arms across my chest and tried to shift my weight away from Torick. It didn’t exactly work, due to him have long arms. So I didn’t get too far. “Bite me.” I said in the mostly friendly way as I could. 

That didn’t impress the Class President at all. His smile somewhat was gone before he shook his head and decided to end our confrontation by walking away with the girls cooing and shooting me glares from over their shoulders. I didn’t care one way or another that they were glaring at me. I had a whole lot worst than some snotty rich girls glaring daggers. 

Instead, I glanced at the boy that Bryan Hawke called Davis. “You okay?” I asked him. 

Still red faced, the boy nodded as he scooped up his stuff. He gave me quite the uneasy glance but he managed a timid smile. “Thanks.” He murmured before walking away. 

Then I turned my attention towards Bryan, who hadn’t moved at all. He was smiling at me, looking rather curious. It was no doubt that he recognized me from the U.S capitol. That look was just asking me what I was doing here. But he wasn’t going to verbally ask it with so many people still standing around and watching us. “This is going to be an interesting school year, isn’t it, Bite Me?” He asked, with amusement. 

I grinned at him and dipped my head into one nod. “Yup.” I simply said before I was tugged and dragged away from him by Torick. I knew that I was in trouble. I was so going to get yelled at by my vampire and it wasn’t going to be good. 

But at least I got Bryan Hawke’s attention.


	10. Eight

As it so happened, I did get a nice little lecture from Torick, even though it was kind of loud. He scolded me for what I had done, getting Brian Hawke’s attention. He was not happy that I had made contact with him or had nearly started a fight with another student. He told me that it was irresponsible and it was against our orders. He told me that we were supposed to stay low key and not get attention at all. 

I just rolled my eyes as I listened to him. I couldn’t believe he was making such a big deal about it. I didn’t see what the problem was about the whole thing. I didn’t think that it was such a bad idea that we were known to Brian. I saw it as an opportunity. And not just because I wanted to date him. 

……Not really. Sort of…….okay. Moving on.

“Torick, come on. That kid was getting picked on. What was I supposed to do? Let that good looking freakazoid embarrass him any more than he was already?!” I pouted loudly, my arms folded across my chest. I meant what I said too. That jerk, Jason Stanford, had no right to pick on that kid like he had. Someone had to say something to that freak! I even pushed that thought towards Torick, whose frown darkened as he glared at me. 

Sighing heavily, the vampire shook his head as he turned away. He sure had a troubled look on his face and I was sure that it was because I did compromise the mission. But I honestly didn’t think that it was that big of a deal. So what if Brian Hawke noticed me? I knew he would have noticed me sooner or later. I mean, how could he not? 

One; he’s seen me before, at the U.S Capital and he was bound to see me again. 

Two; I’m one hot mama. How could he not see the good looking punk girl who would rock his world? 

Torick must have heard those thoughts because he grimaced and looked over at me from over his shoulder. He did not look pleased for one minute. “Ash, you’re making this about you. You need to stop doing that. This about Brian Hawke’s life. You do remember what is at stake here, don’t you?” He asked rather grimly. 

I sighed heavily as I folded my arms again and shifted my weight. I did see his point. Until we found that B-witch, Marian Jenkins, the hottie; Brian would be in danger. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I was wrong to make a scene. But I am NOT going to say I regret it.” And I meant it. “That jerk off, Jason had no right to pick on that kid! Even if he was a dweeb. And you know very well as I do that no one was going to stand up for him. So I did.” I said firmly. 

Torick’s lips curved upward a little as the dark look on his face lightened up a great deal. He actually looked impressed with my words. And hey, I couldn’t blame him. I even amazed myself. “Ash, what are we ever going to do with you?” He breathed in deeply before his face returned to being serious. I had to grimace at that. “Ash, what’s been done is done. But don’t do it again. Please, don’t make a spectacle of yourself like you’ve already done.” 

I grinned at him in a very sly way. “Yeah right. That’s why you like me the best.” I teased. 

It couldn’t be helped that Torick had to smile and shake his head before he reached over and ruffled my hair, earning a squeak of protest from me. “Whatever you say.” He turned his eyes towards the door of the class room that he had dragged me into while Kyle and Lynn were being look outs while he was yelling at me. “Kyle, Lynn.” He said softly. 

The door opened and the two peered in, looking rather nervous. They both swallowed before they made their way into the room, closing the door behind them. They looked at me a little uncertainly but I just shook my head at them, trying to let them know that it was okay now. 

Clearing his throat, Torick looked all three of us over, straightening almost ramrod straight. “Okay. We can’t turn back time and avoid what’s been done. So we’re going to work with it. At the most part, try and avoid Brian Hawke as much as you can. But watch him carefully. If you can’t avoid him, work with it. But don’t go out of your way and make contact with him first.” He gave me a pointed look at the very words. I just pouted but there was a hint of a smirk on my face. He ignored me this time but looked around at me, Kyle and Lynn. “I won’t be very far at all. If anything happens, you’re to let me know right away. Any sign of Marian Jenkins,” He gave me another pointed look. “You’re to let me know and I will deal with her.” 

“Whaaaaat! Why’re you looking at me like that?” I groaned, knowing fully why he was giving me the stern look that he was. 

Torick just gave me a heavy eyed look but shook his head. “Don’t even think about confronting her if she shows up here, Ashton.” He told me seriously. “She’s very dangerous. And way out of your league. I will deal with her if she even shows up here.”

Rolling my eyes, I decided not to argue with him. “Okay. So what now?” I asked instead. 

Frowning as my favorite vampire looked away from us, a faraway look on his face. It was like Torick was considering that, himself. “We’re going to go on with the mission. We’ll just pretend nothing ever happened and go one with the undercover part. You, three, will keep pretending your students here and keep an eye on Brian Hawke. Watch him and make sure that he stays safe. Any suspicious activities going on, you will let me know immediately. Understood?” 

All three of us just nodded as we glanced at one another. We did understand the nature of the mission and we would take it seriously. Even I would take it seriously. 

After all, there was a life at stake. Brian Hawke’s life. 

That night, Lynn and I were getting our selves set up in our new dorm room together. I was decorating the crap out of it, after seeing it when we first walked in. I had been horrified by how plain it was. The room, itself, wasn’t too bad, I guess. It was fairly large enough for two dorm mates. The walls were a gentle crème color with white frames all around the entire room. There were two large windows facing the pair of twin beds sitting against the opposite wall, side by side. Two wooden desks sat in front of the windows, facing outward for the view. Pearl colored curtains were drawn to the sides of the windows so sun light could shine through. 

Okay. So it wasn’t that bad. 

But knowing myself, it was horrible! Too plain! It needed my touch of hand. 

After speaking to the RA of the dorm, whom I learned her name was Patricia Worthingsam and quite a pleasant lady in her forties, Lynn and I got permission to move things around so we can share a half of the room. 

While Lynn basically just kept her side of the room the way it was, other than setting up a few of her personal stuff, I was putting up posters on my side of the room and just trying to make it look like me. I had my favorite band poster up; Linkin Park, a poster of Johnny Depp, a poster of Aliens Vs Preditor, Selene from Underworld! It was looking awesome! I was such a good decorator. 

“So……” Lynn said carefully as she finished her side of the room and plopped down on her bed, looking out the window. “The school seems nice.”

I merely glanced over my shoulder at her before shrugging and putting up my poster of Jack and Sally from Nightmare before Christmas up next to my window. “Yeah. I guess so.” I then grinned as I finished before plopping down on my bed, bouncing a little. “Who am I kidding?! This is going to be awesome! I get to go to an actual school! Make more friends! Rock this school up! It’s going to be great!” I said brightly as I reached over for my black nail polish that I put on my bedside table. 

Lynn smiled as she watched before getting into her black and yellow leather back pack to fish out a book. “You’re really excited about going to school, aren’t you?” She asked me. 

“Duh! I’ve never been to school! It was always learning from my dad or Torick.” My face fell as I thought of the very person that I was about to even say her name. “That b-witch, Kyrie.” 

Giving me a crinkled nose look, Lynn shook her head at me as she pulled out her book copy of Pride and Prejudice. “Oh, come on, Ashton. Kyrie is not that horrible. She may be a little strict but she can be nice once you given her a chance.” She told me with a scowl. 

I rolled my eyes as I went on to painting my toe nails black. I so did not want to argue with Lynn about Kyrie right now. She knew very well of how much I hated that stupid, stuck up, waaaaay tooooo strict, military freak. “Whatever.” I pushed instead. “I’m just so glad that it’s Torick and not her that’s here. Like I want to be yelled at 24/7 about everything that I do or about to do. I just want to relax here at school, make friends, get a date with that hottie, Bryan. Kick that Stanford jerk’s butt for being a jerk to that nerd.” I started to prattle off a few more things. 

However, from a side glance, I saw Lynn wince before looking back at me. “Do you have to use that word?” She murmured softly. 

I looked up at her after finishing my small toe, raising my eyebrow at her. “What? Jerk?” I asked skeptically. 

“No. Nerd.” 

Rolling my eyes, I dipped the brush back into the black bottle and began blowing on my toes to make the black dry faster. “Lynn, it’s just a word. What’s the big deal? I don’t have anything against nerds or anything?” I told her. 

Lynn looked up at me, almost a little hurt. “You do realize that I am kind of a nerd?” She asked softly. 

I stared at her for a minute before making a face and shaking my head. Yeah, she was a little bit of a nerd but I never really thought of her that way. She was the one who pointed it out, at least. But still, I wasn’t going to tell her that. “Dude, Lynn. You are not a nerd. Kyle is! But he’s still cool in my book. And so are you! You’re, like, my best friend! Anyone who calls you a nerd, or even Kyle, but me, will get my fist. Okay?” I told her firmly. 

Smiling softly, my best friend shook her head and propped her pillow up against the headboard of her bed. She actually looked touched that I had said that. “Thanks, Ash.” She replied as she looked out her window. 

I just grinned at her and grabbed up my nail polish again to do my other foot. I was so proud of myself. I could just amaze everyone, especially my dad, if he actually noticed. That thought made my face fall and hardened. I just wished he would notice. Dad and I used to be so close when I was little. Yeah, we had a few problems. What family didn’t? But as I grew up, he just got more and more serious. He became Soldier dad instead of the dad I wanted. It was kind of depressing. He barely even noticed me anymore. He was always about the military or training me for whatever we did for the IPU. 

“Ash.”

So, why couldn’t he just get his head out of his military butt and be a normal dad for a change? Why couldn’t we take walks in the park? Play some ball and eat ice cream? It was so irritating. 

“Ash.” 

I really missed my dad. I wished that he could just…….

“Ash!” Lynn spoke up louder, tossing her pillow at me. 

The pillow wacked me in shoulder, causing me to jump and send a nice big black streak across my toes. I groaned as I gave Lynn a look for what she had done before snatching up my nail polish remover and some of my cotton balls. “Lynn! Look what you did! Now I have black……” I was ranting. 

“Look.” Lynn said, ignoring me and pointing out the window. 

Making a face at her, I turned my head to look out the window and see what the fuss was all about. Our room was facing the Academic building, in the south side. It was kind of dark outside and there were a lot of trees. So I didn’t really…….

Hold on.

My eyes squinted and I put my feet on the ground and moved a little closer to the window. I noticed movement in one of the south side windows. The room that I was looking at was dark but there was something pacing back and forth in the window of that room. I couldn’t see who it was. It was too dark and too far away. But there was someone in the south side of the Academics building. 

But didn’t that Principal, Damon Maxwell say that the south end was restricted from students? 

Shrugging, I went on to cleaning my foot of black nail polish. “So someone snuck into the Academics building when we were told not to. So what?” I said, slightly in a grump. 

Lynn continued to stare out the window, watching the building across from ours. She didn’t say anything for a long time before looking at me. “I guess so…..it’s just that…” She paused for a moment, biting her lip before shaking her head. “Never mind. I suppose you’re right. Perhaps I was just seeing things.” She said before climbing into her sheets and leaning back to read a chapter of her book. 

Either way, that did perk up my attention. I looked up from rubbing the strong alcoholic smelling liquid across my toes. “Huh? What? It’s just what?” I asked, curious about what she thought she might have seen. 

“Well…..” Lynn paused again, glancing at me. “I was watching that window just now. I don’t know why. But…..it’s just……” She made a face before shaking her head. “I’m sure it was just the trick of the darkness. But I thought I saw something white floating up to that window and that’s when I saw that figure. It was kind of like a……” 

I snorted, knowing exactly where she was getting at. I didn’t believe it for a second. Yeah. There were stories about such things in the IPU and I heard that we sometimes looked into it. But I have never ever seen one for myself. So I didn’t really believe in such things as spooks, spirits and, well……ghosts. “Come on, Lynn. Ghosts? I know this place is really old but there’s no ghosts here. If there were, Torick would have told us about it. You know the IPU,” I started giggling about those stupid three letters before stopping myself. “Would have been all over this so called Ghost if there was one here.” I told her. 

Shrugging, Lynn looked back at her book. “Yes. You are probably right. I’m sorry for messing up your toes.” She said, before starting to giggle at the words, herself. I couldn’t help but join her as I finished cleaning my foot of black and then settled for repainting my toes. The conversation with Lynn forgotten even before I even hit my pillow and turned off the lights.


	11. Nine

As the morning finally came, I was dead asleep, dreaming of the hottie, Brian and being on a sunny beach with him and him only. I really didn’t want to get up when I heard Lynn’s alarm clock going off. I groaned, rolling over and pulling my pillow over my head to drown out the sound. I was not going to give up my dream of the hottie just to get up and…..

“Ash! Get up! We’re going to be late for our first day!” Lynn called over as she practically danced right out of her bed. 

I muttered something incoherently as I dove deeper into my pillow, trying to find a way to go back to that dream. I meant it. I wasn’t getting up until I at least kissed Brian on that beach. I did what I could to just ignore Lynn as she was getting ready for the new day, all the while, calling out to me to get out of bed and start getting ready. I heard her groan when I kept ignoring her. I just kept dreaming about Brian…..

Suddenly, I found my pillow wrenched off my head and my bed sheets were yanked off of me, allowing the cold chill in the air strike against my skin. I yelped as I wrenched my eyes open to glare up at the offender only to find a handsome but pale face hovering over me with glaring eyes bearing down at me. 

“Get up.” Torick warned me as he stepped back. 

I groaned dramatically as I forced myself to sitting up. “Torick, what are you doing in here?! This is the girls’ dorm! No boys allowed!” I whined though thinking to myself, it wasn’t going to stop me from sneaking Brian Hawke in.

Torick obviously read my mind and did not look amused. He folded his arms, giving me a very stern look. “If you don’t get up on your own accord within the next twenty seconds, I’m going to go find a bucket of icy cold water and make you get up.” He threatened. 

I gave him a sour look before swinging my feet to the carpet. Totally T.G. for carpet and not cold, hard wooden floors. I would have died if we had hard wood floors instead. “Jerk! I’m getting up! Now get out of here so I can get dressed unless you want to see……” I was saying, with a hint of a grin on my face. 

But Torick didn’t let me finish that sentence. He knew what I was about to say and it was quite crude of me. But I couldn’t help it. It was fun teasing him, though I know I’m going to regret it later on. He was going to make me pay for even thinking about teasing him about being in the room while I changed into my new school cloths. 

Either way, now that I was up, I was feeling really excited! I was about to start my official first day of real school!

It took me no time at all to even get ready and that meant putting on this stupid school uniform. I didn’t really want to wear it but I didn’t really have much of a choice if I was going to go to school. Ah, whatever. I didn’t care. I just couldn’t wait to get into the class room. I couldn’t wait to see what a real school was really about. Plus I wanted to see the hottie, Brian. 

I met up with Lynn and Kyle outside of the dorms but had to pause to stare at my alien/human clone friend, seeing that he did look a little bit……um, wet. It was like someone had dumped water right on top of his head, soaking his hair and his uniform.

I frowned as I looked at his damp hair and his damp clothes before tilting my head at him. “Um, Kyle, why are you wet?” I asked him as I eyed his somewhat ruined uniform. 

Kyle grimaced as he looked himself over before shrugging and folding his arms as if he was protecting himself from any more observation from me. He looked embarrassed if anything. "Uh, well.....it's nothing, Ash." he tried to divert from the topic. He definitely didn't ant to even get into it, knowing if it was something else, I wasn't going to be happy about it. 

I just stared blankly at him. My curiousity was piqued but if he wasn't going to say, then why push?

"It was Jason Stanford and his stupid friends." Someone spoke up as they were passing by. 

Lynn, Kyle and I glanced at who it was and saw that kid from orientation. The nerdy kid with huge glasses that Jason Stanford had tripped. I already had forgotten his name but not his face. But his words had made me frown as I looked at him in his school uniform, large glasses on his nose and he was carrying his books in his arms as he was passing by us. 

"Huh?" I asked frowning darkly as I recalled his words before looking at Kyle, who was blushing in embarrassment. "What do you mean it was Jason Stanford?" I added. 

The nerdy kid hesitated from walking on and did glance at Kyle to give him an apologetic smile and a shrug. "Sorry. It's been going around already, even if it was like ten minutes ago. It's what happens here. Stanford and his dumb friends haze new people as a welcome to Prior Lake Prep." He told my friend. 

Either way, I could already feel my temper starting to rise as I looked at Kyle, who glanced nervously back at me. "Stanford dumped water on you as a joke?" I asked, my teeth starting to grit tightly. 

"It was just a cup of water, Ash! It's okay. It wasn't that much." Kyle insisted as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"That's still not okay, Kyle." I growled out. 

"Okay, Ash. It's all right. Kyle's fine. It was just a joke." Lynn said as she immediately placed her hands on mine and Kyle's arm to interrupt. She instead looked at the nerdy kid, who was still standing there, watching ups. "Hi! I'm Lynn!" 

I zipped the lip as I looked back at the kid. I realized I would have spilled the fact that water was Kyle's weakness if Lynn hadn't stepped in. I had just been about to start ranting if she hadn't. I guess it was introduction time since Lynn started it. 

"That's still not okay, Kyle." I growled out. 

"Okay, Ash. It's all right. Kyle's fine. It was just a joke." Lynn said as she immediately placed her hands on mine and Kyle's arm to interrupt. She instead looked at the nerdy kid, who was still standing there, watching ups. "Hi! I'm Lynn!" 

I zipped the lip as I looked back at the kid. I realized I would have spilled the fact that water was Kyle's weakness if Lynn hadn't stepped in. I had just been about to start ranting if she hadn't. I guess it was introduction time since Lynn started it.

"S'up. I'm Ashton. Call me Ash." I told him before clapping a hand against Kyle''s back before he could even say anything. "This nerd is Kyle." 

Kyle shot me a look bit smiled at the boy. "I can introduce myself, Ash. You're Davis, right?" He asked the boy. 

The boy, Davis nodded, giving a weak smile as he turned fully towards us and even stepped forward. "Yeah. I am. Davis Reed." He then frowned as he glanced at Lynn. He looked hesitant and even I noticed. "Um.....by the way, you, um......might hear rumors going around. But....uh....there's a ghost here. In the Academic building. South end." He said sounding very nervous before he ducked his head and quickly turned away to leave just as quickly. 

Before anyone of us could say something, he was gone. 

But nonetheless, all three of us stood gaping after him in surprise. That had been very unexpected. 

"Wha-?!" I couldn't help but blurt out before looking at Lynn, who was just as startled. "What did he mean....?" 

Lynn shook her head as she looked back at me. "I think....he was referring to what we were talking about last night. When I thought I saw a ghost at the Academics building. Just now, I was just thinking about it. How did he know that I was thinking about.....? Is he....a Super?" She asked bewildered. 

I just shook my head, completely taken aback. "He can't be. Torick would have said......wait.....!" I blinked before my eyes trailed towards the building in question across the campus. "There can't be a Ghost here. Torick would have said...." I was saying. 

"Ash," Kyle interrupted apologetically. "What if Torick doesn't know about the ghost? And....Davis? I can't see him being a Super either. But.....what if? I mean, Torick is a genius and all, but even he doesn't know everything. Not even the IPR knows everything. They're still learning just like we are." 

I frowned as I thought about it. He had a point. There was still a lot that my dad and the agency didn't know about the supernatural world. 

"Should we tell Torick?" Lynn asked as she looked at me in concern. 

I thought for a moment but shook my head. There wasn't any evidence about it. Sure, Lynn swore she saw something last night and we got a rumor from Davis but that wasn't much to go on. We couldn't go bothering Torick about a stupid rumor. 

Besides, finding a ghost wasn't our mission. 

And even I knew that. 

"It's just a rumor, you guys. If there was a ghost here or not, that's not why we're here. We're here to protect the hottie, remember?" I told them and they both shrugged as they resigned to that. "Where is he, anyway?" I added now looking at Kyle. 

Kyle shrugged before pointing off to the side, across the campus where there was this very nice looking fountain sitting in the very center of the courtyard of the school. By the fountain, I could see Brian standing with the jerk, Jason Stanford and by the looks of it, they were arguing. They didn't seem to be having a very nice conversation, that's for certain. 

"Come on. We should probably go get some breakfast in the cafeteria before classes start." Lynn said now taking the lead. "We can probably ask Brian if he wants to join us." 

I so loved Lynn for that suggestion and even grinned at her for even mentioning that. It wasn't exactly staying away from our protectee like we had been ordered but that was one way of keeping an eye on him. And it would give me a chance to talk to him some more. I really did want to talk to him and see if he wouldn't like me or a not. 

How could he not like me though? 

I'm a total babe. 

So, we all approached Brian and Jason, who were definitely not looking happy with one another. They were definitely arguing about something until they saw us approaching. Jason didn't look happy that we were coming to interrupt but Brian smiled as he looked at me. 

"Good morning." Brian told us as we approached him and the jerk off Student President. "How's it going your first morning here, Miss Bite Me?" 

I just grinned at him and shrugged. "Eh, it's all right. Not happy we have to wake up so early but the rooms are pretty cool. At least my bed is really comfy. I'm almost tempted of calling in sick just so I can spend some time with it." I said and it did make Brian laugh. "So, the name is actually Ashton Carlstone. Ash, is usually what they call me. These are my friends, Lynn and Kyle." I said as I introduced my friends to him. "We wanted to know if you'd like to eat breakfast with us. Maybe get to know me.....I mean, us." 

Brian laughed as he glanced at Lynn and Kyle, nodding to them before looking back at me with his cute eyes. "Sure. I'd love to come eat with you, guys." he turned to Jason, who looked like he wanted to say something. And it had taken that adorable smile off of Brian's face as he looked seriously at him. "Jason, we're done talking about this. I told you. I quit the team and I'm not coming back on. Not after what happened last year." He told him dryly before he turned back to us. 

"Brian, we need you on the team! You are the best person we had on the team!" Jason said in annoyance as he tried to get Brian to turn back to him. 

However, Brian gave him a sour look as he started walking with us to head towards the cafeteria. "No, I wasn't, Jason. Tomas was and looked what happened to him because of you and the other guys. I'm done with the team. Got that? I'm not doing it any more." He said stonily before he began leading us away from the aggravated Student President. 

I shared a glance with Kyle and Lynn as I followed beside Brian, glancing back only once at Jason but then looked back at the cutie beside me. "What was that about?" I asked as I walked next to him. 

Brian glanced at me with a crooked but forced smile but shook his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I used to be on the Soccer team for Prior Lake Prep. We won three championships in a row the past three years but I'm quitting. I don't want to play soccer any more." He told me. "Jason's trying to get me to return to play but I won't." 

"Why not?" Lynn was the one to ask as she watched the cutie. "And who's......Tomas?" 

Brian grimaced as he glanced at her but shook his head again. "I.....um....have my reasons why I don't want to play any more. As for Tomas, he was this kid we had on the team. He was actually the best player we had. Jason doesn't want to admit it but he was better than anyone. Even me." He told us. 

"I don't really get any sports." I said as I watched him carefully. "Not much of a sports girl, myself. More into Martial Arts and stuff. So....I'm guessing this Tomas kid graduated or something and Mister Bully Dickhead wants you to replace him, right?" 

Brian couldn't help but laugh, though quite weakly as he looked back at me. "Something.....like that. And Tomas didn't graduate. He....uh.....actually died last year." He said though very hesistantly. 

That had me halting in my steps as I looked at him with wide eyes. I even saw Lynn and Kyle freeze up as they looked at Brian with surprise. 

"What? How did he.....:?" Kyle was asking in complete shock. 

Brian smiled tightly before he turned his attention towards another building and nodded towards it. He was looking at the Academics building. The South End. 

"It's why no one is allowed in the South End of the Academics Building." Brian said solemnly and it did look like he was bothered greatly by the reminder of it. "Last year, Halloween night. There was a fire in the South end. It's still under renovations but I've heard the construction workers have been having a hard time in there. No one knows what happened but Tomas was in there. No one knows why he was in there. But the fire.....well......a lot of people says he started it. But no one knows for sure." 

I shared a glance with Lynn, who was just as stiff as I was. "So....is there, like, a ghost in there or something then?" I asked hesistantly. 

Brian scoffed a little bit as he looked back at me but shrugged as he smiled. "Probably. There's stories that there is a ghost. I've never seen one at all. But then again, no one is allowed in the South End any more. Not because of some ghost but because of the renovations. It's not really stable in there. Sure, there's been stories that the construction workers claim they've seen something but that's totally bull. There's no such thing as ghosts." He told us. 

I shared a glance with Lynn and Kyle again. It wasn't like we could tell him that there was ghosts in the world. But he'd think we were crazy or just pulling his leg. 

"So, that's gotta really be creepy though for everyone. That a kid died here." I said trying to keep the conversation going. 

Brian shrugged as he looked at us as we approached the cafeteria. He smiled faintly but nodded. "More than half of the student body are pretty freaked about it still. Tomas was pretty weird but he was an awesome soccer player. He used to get into fights with Jason though. A lot. It's probably because of his little brother. Jason and his friends used to pick on his little brother a lot. They still kind of do. It's why I get so annoyed with him." He said now sighing shaking his head. "Especially this year. I'm going to have to do what I can to keep them off his back."

"Who's back?" I asked curiously but was tensing up for it. For some reason, I think I guessed who he was just about to say before he said it. 

"Davis Reed." Brian confirmed it as he looked at the ground. "Poor kid's been through a lot. And with Jason and his idiot friends always picking on him, someone's gotta look out for him." He then smiled at me. "Then again, you kind of picked that up at the orientation." 

I looked right at Lynn and Kyle and they looked back at me just as tense. Something was definitely not adding up about that. So the kid we just had been talking to this morning, who sort of hinted that Lynn had seen a ghost; he was the younger brother of the kid who died. 

"Oh, that's horrible." Lynn said sympathetically. 

Brian just nodded as he lead us into the cafeteria, which was very nice all on it's own. I did have to stop to stare all around the room as we entered. And I'm pretty sure I represented a fish when I saw it. 

The cafeteria was huge! 

It was a really big long room with wooden walls and rafters. There were several windows lining the walls with mosaic glass in each of them and there were many tables all across the room with comfy looking wooden chairs around the tables. Along the other side of the room, away from the windows there were many booths where friends could sit together instead of the other tables. Six huge metal chandliers were hanging from the rafters above with candle lit light fixtures. 

It was the most amazing and cozy cafeteria I had ever seen. 

"Wow." I couldn't help but say before I looked to the east side of the room where I could smell all of the food. 

There were four service stations where they would serve the students. Each of them seemed to have their own food variety that the lunch ladies were dishing out. There was even a large counter where there was coffee and tea being served. 

"Coffee!" I belted out and started to dash away from my group. I only paused for one second to point at Brian, who was already laughing at my reaction. "I'll be right back!" I practically sang before I was dashing away. I briefly heard him ask Lynn and Kyle if I liked coffee in a teasing way and I could already see my two friends looking exasperated as they told him yes. 

As I approached the coffee station, I almost ran into someone as I was making my dash for my scrumptious caffiene high. I managed to side step the guy I had just about to walk into before I could barrel into him. 

From a brief glance, I couldn't help but noticed of just how white this guy actually was. He was like mega white and I don't mean anything by it. But he was just so freaking pale that he could have been glowing in the light, if he was in direct sunlight. He was everything white. Even his uniform, which was odd because the uniforms were black, green and gold. He must have been something else unlike the rest of us, students. He had pale skin, almost as pale as the moon, if it was even up. His hair was even white blonde, cut nicely in a crop around his ears. He wore his uniform in white, if not shaded in faint gray in some areas. 

The only color I saw from my brief glance, however, was his eyes were very dark. I think they had been dark brown from the glance I gave him as I went for my coffee. His eyes met mine when I had danced around him to get to my caffiene. 

But I paid no mind to him. 

"Excuse me! Sorry! I need coffee!" I told him as I went for a cup of java and began pouring my cup. 

"Did.....did you....just.....see me?" I heard a voice from directly behind me and I'm prettty sure it was that kid. 

"Ye-ah." I called over my shoulder as I poured my coffee. "Good thing too. I would have walked into you if I hadn't. Sorry, I just really need my caffiene." I told him as I kept pouring my coffee before taking a sip and sighing in relief of my bitter, dark beverage. And then I turned to look back at the pale boy. 

But paused. 

He was gone. 

"Hm?" I muttered into my drink before shrugging as I went to go find my group again. It was pretty weird that he had disappeared like he had. I even glanced around for that extremely pale kid. But I didn't see him. He sure seemed to disappear pretty quickly. 

All well. 

Not my business. 

I was just ready to drink my coffee, flirt with Brian Hawke, go to classes and just have a great time in my new school. Mission or not, I was so ready for this. This was going to be the best time of my life. Sure, it was school and all but it was the first one I've ever been to. And there was no Kyrie, no Colonel Dad, no washing military vehicles to get to me. 

And I was around the hottie, Brian. 

I wonder how long it would be before he asked me out?

I returned to my two friends and future boyfriend, sipping my coffee. They already food and Lynn being the dear she was had gotten me some food too. 

Ooh, pancakes and bacon. I love my bestie so much! 

"So who's the kid in white?" I blurted out as I sat down next to Brian. 

Brian frowned at me as he was dishing out some oatmeal that he was eating. "Who?" He asked. 

I shrugged as I motioned to behind me. "Getting my coffee, I almost ran into this guy all in white. I thought all of us had to wear these dorky things. What, is he a special case?" I asked. 

"Um.....? None of us wear white. All of the uniforms are black, green and gold." Brian said frowning. 

I frowned right back before turning in my chair to see if I could see that kid again. I know I had seen him. He had been wearing all white. So how.....? 

"Ash, hurry and eat. We have 45 minutes before our first class starts." Lynn spoke up.

I turned and frowned at her but she looked at me with a look I knew all too well. It wasn't one she gave me often but when she did, I knew better than to argue with her. She was basically telling me to hurry it up or she would....well, ease me into listening to her. 

Meaning, she would use her voice to get me to listen. 

Not that she should because Torick did say no powers. But a slight whisper from her could be easily overlooked by anyone. I mean, she altered her voice to making people listen to her. No matter how loud or soft it was. She honestly could get a way with it. And besides again, I knew we were going to talk about it later when we weren't around Brian. That was the biggest reason about why she was giving me a look. 

It was Paranormal business, after all and we weren't suppose to let Brian know what we were or why we were here. 

Huffing, I began stuffing my face of my breakfast and trying so hard not to melt as did. For school food, it was really good. I heard school food was suppose to suck but this.....jeez! It made our chef at the IPR base look like a kid trying to cook. It was really good. 

"So, what do you like to do on your free time?" Brian asked me. 

And I immediately had that smile on my face as I took a bite out of my pancakes. I, of course, took the time to swallow before I began talking. 

"She plays Pool." both Lynn and Kyle said at the same time, in dull voices as they both looked at me and I pouted at them for ruining my chance to say it first. 

Brian, however, looked surprised as he glanced at them before looking back at me. He definitely looked interested. "Pool? Really? You like to play Pool?" He asked, and he did seem very interested, actually that it made me smile. 

I just nodded as I drank some coffee to wash down my breakfast. "Yep! I love Pool! I'm also one of the best players you'll ever meet. I've been playing for....I dunno, maybe since I was seven?" I told him and he did look astonished. "It's kind of a funny story. When I was just a kid, I kind of wandered into this bar in the town I live in. The Seaside and I found a bunch of guys playing Pool. Ever since I saw them playing Pool, I was so hooked to it. I liked seeing the colors of the pool balls, the clacks of the balls and the cues being struck. I liked the angles that the players made to get the balls in the pockets. Everything." I shrugged. "And then I met my first grown up friend. His name is Joey and he taught me everything I knew about Pool." I told him. 

"But you were a kid in a bar? Wouldn't he have tried to find your parents?" Brian asked though in interest. 

I shrugged. "Yeah. He was suppose to. But I think he was more facinated that a kid like me was so interested in the game he was playing. He taught me everything. My dad knows he taught me. He actually didn't mind me learning from him. It was a hobby he thought I would have grown out of once I played enough, thinking I would outgrow it once I got bored of it." I just shook my head, smiling. "It wasn't the case. The more I played, the more fun I had. I absolutely love the game of Pool." 

Brian just grinned at me before leaning back in his chair. "Wow. Maybe sometime we should can find a pool table and have a game. And then you can show me what you've got. But unfortunately there's no pool here. The school doesn't allow gambling games here at Prep." 

I groaned and flopped back in my chair. That is definitely not what I wanted to hear. I was really hoping I could pull out my favorite pool stick and have a game. I could even teach Brian how to play for real. 

"I'm sorry, Ash. I know how much that game means to you." Lynn said sympathetically. And she did. She knew I was obsessed with Pool. It's why I snuck out so much at the base. 

"Well, maybe we can figure something out. I mean, there's a lot of clubs in the Prep school. Maybe you can start one. You'll have to run it by Dean Maxwell, of course. He's the one who approves the clubs that starts up." Brian suggested. 

And immediately, I was up and looking excited. 

"You'd think he'd let me start a club?" I asked excitedly. 

Brian shrugged but smiled. "Sure. As long as you don't turn it into a gamble. Dean Maxwell is pretty cool. He's the coolest teacher, or rather Principal." He said and almost laughed when I made a face. 

"A cool teacher? I didn't think those existed." I remarked somewhat dryly. 

Again, Brian laughed. "Well wait to you meet the History teacher then. I think you'll like Professor Tobit. He's pretty chill and everyone likes him." He then snickered. "In fact, half of the female student body are in love with him." He told us. 

I made a face as I shared a glance with Lynn and Kyle, and even they looked skeptical as they glanced at me. To think that the girls of this school was hounding after a teacher. That was like, ew! I mean, don't get me wrong. I've heard the stories about forbidden relationships between teachers and students but they never ended well. 

But to think of the girls of this school was like totally in love with a teacher, I just had to shake my head and make a disgusted look on my face. 

Brian just laughed as he saw the looks on mine and my friends' faces before he shook his head. "Trust me. When you see Professor Tobit, you'll totally understand. I mean, if I was gay, I'd be all over him, myself. He's a really good looking guy and he does have a lot of charm to his personality. Plus he's really, really cool. He's everyone's favorite teacher here at the Prep." he told us. 

I didn't really believe him for a second. But what would I know? This was my first day after all. 

But instead of saying anything about the teacher, I smiled as I thought of something else. I figured why not have a little bit of fun right then and there and see if I even could get an idea if Brian would have liked me or not. 

"Well, hot teacher or not, I don't go for teachers. It'd be weird, even if he was the best looking guy in the world." I said, now turning on my flirtatious tone. 

Brian looked right at me and there was quite the coy smile on his face. He seemed to get the idea right off, which was good. It meant he was not unobservant at all and he did have a brain. He just smiled a cute crooked smile at me as he propped his elbows up on the table and rest his chin on them. "Oh, is that so? What kind of guys are you into then?" He asked, and it was clear he was starting to return the flirting game I had just started. 

I did see Lynn and Kyle grimace as they glanced at one another but I paid them no mind at all. It was now between me and Brian. 

I just smirked at Brian as I crooked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know yet. But so far, there's only one I've got my eye on right now." I said slyly. 

There was a pause in Brian as his smile grew mischieveous before he tilted his head to the side, his eyes looking right into mine. He was intrigued and it didn't take a genius to know that. I knew I was starting to get to him and I think at the end of the day, maybe this week, I was so going to get a new boyfriend. My first boyfriend, really. 

"Do you have a boy......?" Brian was now saying, obviously just going to jump right in. 

Immediately, Lynn was up on her feet, clearing her throat loudly as she tapped by shoulder, which did make me grimace and look at her. "Um, sorry to interupt but it's time to head to class! Thank you for eating with us, Brian! It was so lovely of you! Are you in our first class too? It's Home Studies for the first class." She spoke up quickly.

I looked at Lynn with exasperation while Brian laughed as he stood up. "No, I have Biology for my first class. But History is my second class." He told her as he started standing up. 

Kyle was up immediately. "So do I! Since we have our first together, mind walking me. I still don't know where everything is at." He said as he gather up his stuff. 

"Sure. I'll show you." Brian said smiling before looking at me. "What's your next class? Maybe we have the same class." 

I was going to say it but once again, Lynn beat me to it. 

"We have His tory too! So we'll see you there!" She piped up before grabbing my arm and tugging me to follow, even as I was protesting. 

Brian just waved at us, as did Kyle before they were off their selves. 

"Hey! What's the big idea, Lynn?!" I groaned as I was being dragged after her. 

Lynn gave me a look. "Ash, you're pushing it! Torick said do not get close to Brian and he was just about to ask you out.!" She said with a sigh. 

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it great? So why you stop him.....?" I was grumbling. 

"Ashton, remember why we are here." Lynn said with a sigh again. "I know you like him but we are here to protect him. Not ask him out. His life is danger and we have to stay focused. And if you're making goo-goo eyes at him, you're not focused." She told me wearily. 

I opened my mouth to protest but then stopped. I knew she was right. I had to admit it, even if I really didn't want her to be.

"By the way, I saw him too." Lynn said now changing the subjet and that halted me. I was confused of what she was talking about. And she shook her head as she gave me the wide eyed look. "The boy in white. I was watching you. I saw you almost run into him." 

I gaped at her. "Uh.....you did? Why didn't you say something......?!" I was demanding. 

"He was transparent, Ash." Lynn interupted me and that startled me. "I could see right through him. And when you turned your back to him, I saw him disappear in thin air."

I stared at her with wide eyes. Did she really mean....? 

"He was a ghost, Ash." Lynn added as she looked right at me. 

In my twisted, humorous mind, I heard the chime of dun, dun, duuuun going off dramatically as that alarming news hit me.

There was an unauthorized ghost in Prior Lake Prep and I don't think even Torick knew about him. If he had known, he would have told us. He would have said something. My dad would have said something. 

Now the question was, what kind of ghost was he?


	12. Ten

Okay, so there is one thing you've got to know about ghosts. 

There are three types of ghosts that exist in the world. They are very well known, even though most people mistake them all as the same. But the three types of ghosts are actually very, very different from one another.

Type One; There are Spirits.

Spirits are ghosts who pretty much live, well, not live because they are really dead people living on a different plane of existence from us. But anyway, they are ghosts that are on basically a different loop than the living. They don't know they're dead. They are pretty much in a time loop for their selves. They haunt places that they died in, thinking they are in the same time they died in. They think they're alive and don't really notice the living world. They've been seen by some before but they don't realize what they are.

And if they ever notice the living world, they think the living world are the ghosts. 

They're the most harmless ghosts that exist. They don't hurt anyone, they don't really do anything but quote on quote live their daily lives that they still think they are living.

Type Two; There are Haunters.

Haunters, and no, I'm not talking about the Pokemon, are ghosts who do know they're dead but they don't really let it get to them that much. I mean, yeah, it's depressing for them to know they're dead but they actually go out of their way to make the most of it.

These are the ghosts who find fun in their depressing, undead lives.

They are the tricksters. They haunt people or places to get a rise out of the living people. They like to get attention onto their selves. They will move objects and talk to the living or through electrical devices to let people know that they are there.

These are the types of ghosts who haunts just for fun and attention. They're really not that harmful. There are sometimes they'll go overboard by throwing things around and someone gets hit by something but they don't mean to hurt anyone. They just want the attention that they know they can't have if you're not a special case of person. They don't mean to hurt anyone. They just want to be noticed.

They're harmless, most of the time. But even accidents can happen.

And of course, there's the last type.

Poltergeists.

Now that is a ghost who does know that they're dead and they're very angry about it. They are the most violent of ghosts and they can and will hurt people. Doesn't matter if you're a special person or normal. They will hurt people because of how angry they are. Poltergeists are ghosts who mostly have died unclean deaths. They are people who were murdered in their living days. Or they just died very, very lonely and angry. They are the types of ghosts that the IPR look out for the most because of how dangerous they are.

I've never really seen a ghost before, except once. It had been a Haunter but he was apart of the IPR for a little bit until he finished his unfinished business that allowed him to move onto a new life.

I admit, I'm at a loss about what happens to ghosts after they find their purpose or finished business they had on this world. Ghosts usually moved on once they did something that they had been wanting or needing to do before they died or after.

But I have never seen a Poltergeist before.

I've heard about them in Paranormal Studies, of course. Torick used to tell me about them. Me, Lynn and Kyle. He told me that they can be really nasty beings to deal with. They are dangerous to anyone because of what they can do. Poltergeists just don't care if they hurt someone in their time as a ghost.

Still, the question was, what kind of ghost was that white kid I had seen in the cafeteria?

If I recalled correctly, he had been surprised that I had even seen him, which was totally normal for all ghosts. They don't really get seen by the living that much. They could be right behind someone and the person wouldn't even know it. They mostly see a haze or outlining of a ghost.

But like I said, I had never really seen a ghost but the one that had been a part of the IPR agency. Until now.

Lynn and I tried to talk about it in whispers in our first class. We spoke quietly about what the ghost could have been and if that had really been a ghost. Lynn was pretty sure that it had been. I, not so much. I was still very skeptical but then again, I seemed to have been the only one to see it besides Lynn.

And if Brian had told us right, a kid had died the year before in some kind of freak accident fire. He had burned alive, but when I had seen that guy, he didn't look burned. And if I remember right, most ghosts take on the same form they had died in.

So if he had died in a fire and he had been a ghost, why hadn't he been burned?

Tomas Reed.

The so called big brother of that nerdy kid, Davis Reed.

Even I had to admit it, this was all so ever weird. Something had happened to this Tomas Reed kid. If he had died here, then maybe he was a ghost. But why was he still here and why hadn't he moved on? What was his unfinished business?

It was odd.

It wasn't our mission to find out about a ghost but now that there was one, I was kind of determined to finding out what was going on. I talked about it to Lynn before we got busted by the teacher in our first class for whispering to each other. We just got a warning from her. But we had said enough to one another.

Later, we were going to try and look into this whole ghost business.

Lynn, Kyle and I were going to open up our own investigation about this so called ghost. We had to know why he was here, how he had died and most of important of all, why he hadn't moved on?

Lynn asked me if we should alert Torick to the ghost but I said no. I wanted to figure this out on our own for now. But I did swear to her that if the ghost ended up being something we didn't want to deal with; namely a Poltergeist, we would tell Torick.

Because even I wasn't dumb enough to mess around with a Poltergeist on my own.

Due to the fact that I've never dealt with one before and it did make me uneasy to even think about dealing with a ghost. I was not going to deal with a Poltergeist if I could help it. I've seen the horror movie. It didn't turn out so well and I surely didn't want to see a Poltergeist get pissed at me for anything.

But for now, me and my friends would look into it. And if we ever saw that ghost again, we would try and see if he wouldn't or couldn't talk to us. Maybe, even while protecting Brian, we could help a ghost move on to his next life.

It's something that we were suppose to do as the IPU (hehehe, I Pee you; okay this the last time I'm making that joke. No more.)

So first class ended and I was dancing on clouds to think that we were now going to be in the same class as Brian. I couldn't wait to sit next to him in the class. Maybe we could finish that conversation from before. Maybe I could get a boyfriend! It'd be awesome if I could go out with him!

He was hot!

So was I!

But as Lynn and I went to go to the History class, we did meet up with Brian and Kyle as they were approaching the same time we were. I was so ready to start up my flirting game again and even grinned right at the boy of my dreams.

That is until Lynn nudged me hard in the side, making me yelp and pointed right at Kyle, who was pale as milk. He looked so uneasy and guilty that it made me faulter as I stared at him. He could barely even look me in the eye as he approached us. I stared at hin, frowning in concern but also suspicion.

Brian, however, was smiling as he approached us and even looked highly amused. "Hey, I didn't know your friend here was a Beat Bopper! It's pretty cool that he can do that!" He immediately said as he clapped Kyle on the back, who chuckled weakly.

I froze.

Lynn froze.

And we gaped at Kyle, who was blushing and rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked so guilty and sheepish.

"Oh, well, yeah! Kyle is really good at it!" I chimed up, laughing nervously as I shared a glance with my clone friend.

Brian laughed but nodded as he looked at Kyle. "Yeah, I can tell. He was introducing himself to the class and then just started doing it. It's pretty cool." He stated before looking at the class room we were about to go into. 

Ah, so in other words, Kyle got nervous and started talking too fast again. He only only started speaking too fast when he felt on edge. 

"So you guys ready to see the hottest teacher?" Brian joked as he motioned to the door. 

I laughed but rolled my eyes as I turned towards the door way. "Sure, whatever. How much you ant to bet that he's really not?" I joked right back. 

Brian just grinned and started heading into the classroom. "You'll see. You'll be drooling by the end of class." He told me. 

I rolled my eyes again but smiled and shook my head as I shared a glance with Lynn and Kyle, who looked just as skeptical as we started into the room after Brian. "Ri-ight." I drew it out as I stepped into the room, still looking right at him. And then I looked around the class room. 

It was a normal class room, like any I've ever seen. It was a good size for at least thirty students in the class. There were conjoined desks in three rows where two students could sit at. Three windows along the wall on the far side of the room. There were old fashioned pictures on the walls of historical stuff that had happened. A world map. A nice looking large world globe sitting in the back with shelves of books. 

And at the front of the class, there was a white board with Welcome to World History written in very fine hand writing actually. 

I couldn't help but gape at the hand writing with awe. I've never seen such nice hand writing as that before. Not even from Military Dad. I couldn't help but think it was quite poetic even if it was just simple words like World History. 

And then I spotted the teacher behind the desk, typing away at a little laptop on the oaken desk. 

Okay, now I could totally see what Brian had meant about this teacher being quite a good looking guy. Because he seriously was very good looking.

Professor Tobit was probably in his thirties if I could judge his age correctly; probably 35, I would guess. He was definitely young as a teacher. He had rich copper tanned skin and he was pretty well built as a man. He had a strong chizeled face which clean shaven perfectly and his hair was black as night, cut nicely. His eyes were a golden brown from what I could see. He wore a nice black men''s blouse with the sleeves rolled up to show that he did have strong arms. 

Honestly, he was freaking Superman with a darker tan. 

And was that....a tattoo he had on his arm, hidden slightly under his right sleeve?

I couldn't see what the tattoo was but it was in gold ink from what I could see.

Okay, now I understood what Brian had meant. The teacher was absolutely gorgeous. And I could see girls in the room already drooling as they watched him work on whatever he was working on his laptop. 

"See? Told ya." Brian said snickering as he nudged my side. 

I glanced at him but shrugged. I was going to admit it. "Okay, point taken. He's hot. So what? But as I said before, I don't go for teachers. But I guess it's a good reason to actually listen to him as he teaches the class." I said smiling back and he laughed as he started heading to a desk. 

I paused to glance back at Kyle, now giving him a look for before. He did loik apologetic as he looked back at me. But I didn't blame him for starting to ramble. 

He just rambled when he got nervous. 

So we all found our seats, though I parked it next to Brian while Lynn and Kyle sat at the desk next to us. He didn't seem to mind at all and even pulled out my chair for me. 

Awwww, gentleman! 

As I was starting to sit down, gowever, a Gucci bag was slammed down right in front of me and it made me jump as I was starting to sit. 

I looked at who did it and found myself looking at Barbie. 

Very pretty blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, ice blue eyes glaring at me from the very pretty face with dark makeup and pink lip gloss, the girl was probably my age bit seriously taking the preppy school girl look serious. 

"That's my seat." The girl said coldly. 

I made a face at her rudeness as I straightened up from sitting down. I didn't know what her deal was and why she was being a b*witch to me when I had no clue as to who she even was. "I'm sorry, but are the seats assigned.....?" I was asking in my sarcastic way.

"No, they're not." Brian spoke up and he did sound cold as he looked at the girl. "Ash, you can sit down with me. Cassie, don't even start. I told you, we're done." 

Uh-oh, it sounded like dramawas coming. 

The girl, Cassie sighed in irritation as she looked at Brian. "Brian, come on. I said I was sorry. We don't have to break up. Besides, it was one kiss." She said now folding her arms. 

I grimaced. 

Yep, drama. 

This girl was an ex-girlfriend. Just my luck. 

"It was not just a kiss, Cassie." Brian said coolly as he plopped down in his chair and then took my arm to give me a light tug to sit down next to him. "Your tongue was down Jason''s throat and his hands was in your shirt. I already warned you if you cheated on me again, I'm done. I'm not playing that game. Now bug off."

Cassie scoffed and shook her head as she snatched up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, narrowly missing my face as I had sat down. "So, what? You going for a punk girl now, Brian? I get it she's new and something else but she isn't me." She said haughtily. 

I scoffed loudly at that one. "I think that's the point." I muttered sarcastically. 

Cassie shot me a look of disgust. "Stay out of this, punk." She bit. 

Oooooh, she's tempting me to send her flying across the room. 

I just smirked at her, folding my arms across my stupid school blazer I was forced to wear. "Then don't talk about me as if I'm not right here." I bit back. 

"You're new here, punk girl. So here is a little advice." Cassie said coldly. "I am Cassandra Parkinson and I pretty much own this entire school. Stay out of my way, stay away from Brian. He's mine, got it?" She said rather snobbishly. 

I heard Brian groan from beside me but I ignored him this time. I just scoffed in amusement. "Hello, he's right here. I think he can speak for himself, Barbie. And I think he just said he's done with you." I said fiercely. 

Cassie just glared at me as she started to turn away but not fully. "You're a punk loser and I'm going to destroy you. Soon you're going to want to leave this school when I get done with you." She said icily. 

I scoffed again and tilted my whole body a little bit. "Puh-lease. I'm a military brat, Barbie. I've heard a whole lot worse and been through a whole lot worst than some preppy little snob can dish up. Go powder your nose, girly." I said dryly. 

"I'm going to love destroying you, punk." Cassie said now starting to turn further away. 

I smirked and from under my arm, I flicked my finger to pull out a chair from behind the desk in front with my powers. I knew I shouldn't have done it but it just could not be helped. It was time to put this girl in her place.

Therefore, Cassandra Parkinson turned and walked right into the chair, half yelping and half screaming as she pitched forward. 

The whole class froze as they had been finding their seats before erupting into laughs as Cassie tried to right herself. 

I laughed with everyone else. The only ones who weren't laughing were Lynn and Kyle and the teacher, who was directly right at me. I almost froze as soon as I saw those eyes on me. 

Why.....did it feel like it was Torick looking at me with disapproval? 

It was like the teacher was looking right through me and it did have my smile fade a little bit. His eyes.....they were almost as piercing as Torick's could be. 

"All right, settle down, everyone." Professor Tobit spoke up and just as he said anything, everyone stopped laughing immediately. He stood up and my breath was taken away by how tall he actually was, and graceful. "Miss Parkinson, you okay?"

Cassie, red faced stood up and brushed herself off. She was definitely embarrassed by her tumble. "Yes, sir." She said stiffly. 

Professor Tobit just nodded as he motioned around the room. "Everyone, take a seat and we shall begin." He waited until everyone was sitting down before nodding. "So, we have three new students joining us. Welcome to Prior Lake Prep, Miss Ashton Carlstone, Miss Gwendolynn Connery, and Mister Kyle Mitchell. This is the part where you all stand up and say something about yourself. Starting with you, Miss Carlstone." He said looking right me. 

I froze. 

Seriously?

As if I had asked that outloud, the teacher nodded to me, with only a slight smile and motioned for me to stand up. 

I grimaced before standing up and waving at the class, whose eyes were all on me. Oh, gawd, this was embarrassing. 

"Um.....uh......I'm Ashton. Everyone calls me Ash." I said, a little bit uneasy. Okay, so I liked being the center of attention but this was definitely something I wasn't used to. "Uh......" 

"What do you like to do during your free time?" Brian suddenly spoke up. 

I looked at him, surprised but then realized he was giving me something to say. I smiled, thankfully. "I like to play Pool. Im quite good at it." I said as I smiled more freely. 

That had a few straightening up, interest in some. 

"Really?" The teacher asked a little interested. 

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I, uh, have been playing for a long time. I was taught by a former championship player." Which was true. Joe had won tournaments. I've seen pictures of him at the Seaside.

"Is that why you have that ugly tattoo on the back of your neck?" 

Ooooooh, so Barbie wanted to play.

I was not smiling as I turned a dark look onto the blonde bimbo that decided to doss my tattoo. She was looking smug as she eyed me dryly and I so wanted to punch her now. 

"Whoa, you have a tattoo?!" A boy perked up and I was surprised to see Davis in the room in the far back. I hadn't seen him back there. And wasn't he younger than the rest of us? 

But he did look interested as did everyone else. 

"Um, yeah." I said a little taken back. 

"Can we see it?!" Another asked now leaning forward. 

I glanced at the teacher, who looked amused and even nodded as if givin me permission to show everyone. So, I flipped my hair back and pulled down my blazer a bit so everyone could see. 

I heard oooh and ahhh at my tattoo but saw Cassie looked livid. It made me smirk to think I impressed everyone but her. 

"Tattoos are prohibited. You should be suspended." She was trying to pick a fight and in front of a teacher, nonetheless. Not exactly a smart move.

I scoffed as I dropped my hair and gave her a look. "I've had this since I was foureen and this is my first day at the Prep. Why suspend me when I've had it longer than I've been here." I said dryly. 

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Tobit spoke up and that cut off whatever she had been about to say. 

I then grinned and turned to look at the teacher. I had an idea and it probably wasn't smart but I was rebellious. And curious. And maybe, he'll play along, if he's as cool as Brian said he was. "Okay, so I showed mine. How about yours, teach?"

Everyone froze as they stared at me as if I was crazy. Even Brian. 

Uh-oh. 

Had I done a no-no?

Tobit was staring at me, almost blankly. He did not move or say anything for a good moment before he just smiled and chuckled and then reached down to his sleeve to push it further up his arm. 

There were a few girly gasps in the room and murmurs of surprise and excitement as everyone, including myself leaned forward to see that tattoo. 

By the looks of it, we wouldn't get to see the whole thing because it kept running up his arm but the golden ink practicality glowed in the light as we all saw strange markings all around his arm. He had a half sleeve on his elbow and up full of these strange markings. 

I have never seen anything like it before. 

The markings looked almost... .Egyptian. 

But Kyle made a sharp inhale as he stood slightly but not too far as he took the markings in. "Those are Enochian." He suddenly blurted out and everyone, myself included frowned in surprise as we glanced at him.

Tobit, however, smiled, now looking impressed. "You know the language." He said amused. 

Kyle nodded, now sheepish as he rubbed his neck. I knew it was his computer like brain for recognizing these symbols. "Yeah. I kind of studied......languages. I.....uh...it's a hobby." He stated. 

"What's......knock in?" A girl asked. 

"It's Enochian." Tobit corrected patiently as he pushed his sleeve back down. "It's an ancient language that many of this era doesn't know any more. Basically, it's the language said to be an Angelic language. I studied the language since I was a child because I was brought up in a very religious community." He told all of us.

"What does it say?" I asked quite surprised. I've never known anything about that. 

Tobin just smiled before he looked at Kyle. "Kyle, since you know the language, what did it say?" He asked. 

Kyle still looked embarrassed bit pleased. I knew it was his passion for knowledge that was driving him on. "It said Raphael." He stated. 

"That's right. My name in Enochian, named for the Archangel, Raphael. I don't usually tell this story to students but since it's brought up, I was an orphan growing up in the Catholic religion. I was named Raphael Tobin by my caretakers." Tobin stated.

I even sat down for this, listening with some awe. That must have been some childhood for this guy. An orphan, but why? What happened to his family? 

"Well, that's enough about me. Mister Mitchell, you seem to really enjoy knowledge, since you know a dead language." Tobin said and I could have fell out of my chair in exasperation. I don't think it was the only one. "And I've heard you're quite a Beat Bopper. Is that a natural talent or did you practice to get that skill?"

Kyle's face fell and went bright red as he pressed his lips together rather tightly. He almost didn't say anything at all but then I gave him a slight nudge with my telepathy, making him glance at me. 

I just dipped my head, giving it a slight tilt and nod. He might as well go ahead and just say it now that he had done it before.

Grimacing, Kyle shrugged, looking at Tobit. "It's....uh...I actually.....um.....when I get nervous, I talk really fast. That it sounds like I'm Beat Bopping." He admitted. 

I saw several student's look surprised, Brian being one of them. 

"So.....wait. In Biology, you weren't Beat Bopping?" Brian asked now surprised but sounding awed. 

Kyle shook his head as he looked sheepish. "Nope. I was introducing myself. But I was just really nervous. Truth be told, I don't like being the center of attention. It makes me nervous." He stated. 

"Do it, Kyle." I said grinning and my friend looked surprused. I shrugged. "Hey, you're admitting it. So show them. Recite the Scientific Elements table."

Kyle gave me a pained, embarrassed look, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of everyone. But he sighed and then he rolled his eyes when I gave him a challenging look and he took a deep breath. 

However, before he could even do it, we heard someone else began making a drum roll before he began beat Beat Bopping a cool sounding noise, as of supporting back up Acapella music.

We all looked at another student, a dark skinned kid who was doing it. He even had his hand cupped around his hand around his mouth as he bopped and bobbed his whole body. 

I grinned, satisfied that someone else was supporting my friend to doing it. And even more satisfied when I saw several smiles starting to spread as every eye turned onto Kyle. 

I now confidence growing in my alien, human clone friend before he just went at it. He began Beat Bopping and rapping all of the elements from the Scientific Elements table. 

And that just brought a few cheers, egging my friend to keep going on. He practically made a whole song right then and there. 

And when he finished, cheers broke out as everyone began to applaude. 

Even the teach was laughing and clapping.

"Okay, that was way cool, Mister Mitchell. Nicely done." Tobit said laughing as he clapped before motioning to him to sit down. 

I offered a high five and Kyle gave it to me as he sat down. He was proud of himself and no one was giving him crap for his fast talking ways. 

"Now, how about you, Miss Connery?" Tobit asked. 

Lynn practically melted in her seat, looking very nervous. It was her shyness and fear and I knew she wasn't going to say anything, out of her fear for losing control of her voice. 

So I smiled and straightened. Time be the best friend. 

"Her name is Gwendolynn Connery. She's from London in the Great Britain. And she can sing pretty well but she really doesn't like being the center of attention. The last time she was, it was a bunch of bullies were picking on her." I spoke up and even added steel to my voice as a warning to those who probably did pick on people. "She's had a hard time in her last school because she's pretty shy. People thought they could pick on her and make her break. But she's tough. And if I ever see anyone here giving her a hard time, you get to deal with me." 

That did bring some ooohs from some of the other class mates but I didn't care. Yes, I did make a slight threat but I wouldn't let anyone hurt Lynn because of her quiet, shy ways. She was my best friend if Torick wasn't. No one would mess with her. 

"Ooooh, aren't you so tough." Great, Cassie the Barbie B-witch speaks again. 

I just gave her a chilled smile as I tilted my head towards her. I was definitely challenging her with that one. "I'm a military brat, of course I am." I said with a little bit of ice. 

"All right, all right. Let's not start something, girls." Tobit spoke up immediately and even gave us both a firm look before he looked at Lynn and smiled softly at her. "It's all right, Miss Connery. We won't make you talk about yourself if you don't want to." 

Lynn shared a glance with me, before she sighed softly and slowly stood up. She was playing nervously with her fingers she dipped her head shyly. "I.....I'm sorry. I just.....uh....." She began softly. She took a deep breath and lift her head. "I'm just going to admit what Ash isn't saying. Because if everyone is as intelligent as I think everyone is, you'll more and likely hear about it anyway. It's not like it's a secret or anything but what Ash said about bullies at my last school, well," She paused. "The bullies pushed me into wanting to kill myself." 

That hushed everyone in the room and even the teacher's smile was gone as he looked gently at her. 

Lynn shrugged very shyly but smiled weakly. "It was Ash's own father, who had been visiting London who stopped me from jumping from a bridge because I was bullied badly." She looked at me and smiled, which I returned. "He saved my life and even got custody over me, with the permission of my parents. My parents were wonderful but they didn't know how to help me with my depression. They granted permission for him to bring me to the States, where I met my foster sister and best friend." She even looked at me again with a more open smile. 

I grinned at her. 

"Point is, I was bullied because I was shy and I have a hard time speaking in front of people. Ash is the one who's helping me with that." Lynn said softly. "I still have a hard time but I'm getting better. And I'm.....um......" 

"It's all right. You don't have to tell us, Miss Connery." Tobit said smiling at her. "The point is, you were a victim of bullies. Something that still happens in every school. And bullying is not okay at all." He then nodded before motioning for her to sit down, which she quickly did. He looked around the room, raising a brow as if giving a hidden message to everyone and all, his eyes falling on one though. 

It took me a second to realize where he was looking and I did peek over my shoulder to see the drawn back look on Davis Reed's face. I knew right there that he was probably like Lynn. A victim of bullying. 

And what made it worst. 

The so called ghost of his brother had died, leaving him to be picked on by vultures like Jason Stanford. 

I made my decision right then and there. Sure, he was a nerd but he was kind of like Lynn and that drove a fire inside of me that I needed to defend this kid. I know my mission was to keep Brian safe from whatever threats that was against his life. But who's to say that I couldn't keep Davis safe either. 

Because if someone didn't, he'd end up like Lynn almost did. 

And who was going to pull him from the edge if he decided to jump off a bridge? 

So, I decided, while I was serving my mission, dating the guy I was suppose to protect, I would be my father in that moment, even if it made me grimace to think of it like that. I would be the one to pull Davis from the edge if I really had to. 

Class went on with Tobit going into the lessons of History. It seemed the whole bullying talk had given him an opening and he began talking about bullies of History, starting with World War II; talking about Adolf Hitler and everything he began giving that lesson. I mostly drowned it all out by staring at Brian from the side view but when Tobit seemed to notice I wasn't listening, he'd ask me a question to force my attention back onto the class lesson. And I answered it because I've heard it before from Torick. 

I've heard about the World Wars and all of that stuff from my favorite vampire. Who hasn't heard about these wars of History? Besides, my lessons from Torick had been pretty extended because of how long he had been a vampire, though even I didn't know how long he had been. He didn't talk about his true age but he had been around for a very long time. 

Thing is, about vampires, and mostly everyone knew that. Vampires lived for a very long time. And the age that he had been turned at was his forever age. Time stopped for him when he became a vampire, and even I didn't know the process of it. He would never go into it, even if I had asked before. 

Torick would not share that piece of information with me. It must have been pretty bad because he refused to talk about any of it.

But nonetheless, he always told me stories about historical events. He had said he met Hitler once. He told me that Hitler had been a demon.

Literally.

A demon who had escaped from Hell and had just been bored so he started a war that cost millions of lives.

Here's a secret though.

The IPR was not the ones who took him out. Hitler had been one of their targets for containment and execution because of what he was doing. But they weren't the ones who took him out.

According to what Torick said, because he had been on the team who was suppose to track him down, he said a Demon Hunter from Hell had been the one who knocked the crap out of Hitler and dragged his butt back.

A Demonic Demon Hunter; I've never met one but I've heard about them in Paranormal Studies when we were going over some demons. Torick had said that sometimes when demons escaped from Hell, if the IPR didn't get them back, the devil, himself, would send his Demon Hunters out of Hell to track them down and drag their sorry butts back into the fiery pits. 

Torick had met the one who had taken Hitler. He had been there when it happened. He didn't go into full details but apparently the Demon Hunters of the Devil are not forces to be meddling with. They were trained Hunters and they would not hesitate to hurt someone who got into their way when they were charged with an escapee. Not even Torick would ever mess with a Demon Hunter. 

The Demon Hunter, as Torick had said, was actually suppose to be a Gatekeeper of Hell, too. He had been big and scary looking that even the vampire, himself had backed off when he tried to corner Hitler. Orobas, as my favorite vampire had named the Demon Hunter, was a massive demon who looked like a big, ugly Bull man.

Apparently, Orobas was the Gatekeeper of Hell and the demon that was Hitler distracted him to escape by using a very pretty girl to seduce him. And because he let Hitler escape and cause all kinds of trouble in that time period, he got into trouble and was charged to bring him back. 

That's the story that Torick told anyway. I don't know the full details. I just heard from my vampire that Orobas had no problem beating the crap out of Hitler and dragged him back to where he belonged. 

End of story. 

Nonetheless, back out of the boring information part about Demon Hunters, class ended, I went to another class and then another and then it was lunch time. 

And it was there, I got my answer to my question of what kind of ghost Tomas Reed was. 

Lynn, Kyle and I went with Brian to sit down, all talking and joking around. I had seen Davis enter alone and I was contemplating if I should invite him over to sit with us. The kid looked lonely over there by himself. He had no one sitting with him and it made me frown with a hint of sympathy for him. 

It made me wonder if the kid even had any friends at this point. 

And then I saw a group of guys approaching him. Jason Stanford was one of them. I groaned loudly, seeing the mischief that was on their faces. I knew they were going to start trouble with Davis and it just ground my gears to think that they were about to pick on him. 

And because I groaned, I saw from the corner of my eyes that Brian looked up at me and then followed where I was looking. I heard him groan and saw him starting to push himself to his feet. I glanced at him and he looked back at me. 

"I'll handle this one. Don't need you getting into any trouble right now. And from what I've heard that Jason's got it out for you now because you insulted him during orientation." Brian said as he pushed his chair in. 

I laughed a little bit harshly. "He's welcome to try and pick something up with me." And I meant it. If that jerkface wanted a fight, he's going to have one. 

Brian laughed, shaking his head as he started to turn away to leave. "You're definitely going to be trouble, aren't you?" He asked as he looked at me. I just grinned at him as an answer. I didn't have to say anything to let him know that, yeah. I was going to be trouble. He just shook his head and held up a finger for us to wait for a moment before he turned and started to walk away. 

"Torick is definitely not going to like this." Lynn said with a sigh as she looked at me. 

I just laughed as I looked at her. "Hey, I know we're not really suppose to be interacting with him but at least we're making new friends. Come on, Lynn. Cut me some slack. This is the first time I've ever been to a real school. I've never had any friends besides you and Kyle and Jay and Torick. Kyrie don't count. She's a b-witch." I told her and she and Kyle rolled their eyes at me. 

I turned back to watch Brian become the Knight in Shining Armor for Davis Reed; and then I froze when I saw that directly behind him was that kid in white. 

Tomas Reed's ghost. 

He was there, glaring hatefully at Brian's back as he watched him go past him. He did not look pleased with the hottie at all. He was just standing there, glaring with black eyes in his extremely face. His eyes were dark as night as they watched Brian go right past him. It didn't even look like Brian even saw him. 

But I did. And so did Lynn and Kyle when I heard them both hiss and straighten up, looking quite alarmed. We all saw the ghost of Tomas Reed. 

"What the......?!" Kyle hissed now staring with complete shock. 

"What's he doing?" Lynn asked when she saw the pale boy raise his hand as if he was lifting something. 

I frowned as I stared at the ghost before I saw what he was lifting his hand up to. He was pointing at one of the chandeliers. I looked up at the chandelier and saw it starting to rock a little before I noticed that screws twisting out of the ceiling. I felt my heart seize as I realized what this ghost was doing. 

He was unscrewing the chandelier so that it would fall right on top of Brian as he was starting to walk right under it. 

"Oh my......" I heard Lynn whisper in horror as she clapped her hands over her mouth. She saw it too. 

And I was up on my feet faster than I had ever moved. I knew I could have used my powers to stop this from happening but if I did, I would expose myself and then I would have to explain to a very pissed off Torick why I used my powers in front of an entire school, even if it was just to save our charge's life from becoming a bloody pancake from under that chandelier. 

I heard Lynn and Kyle yelp when I stood up and dashed for Brian. I heard some surprised murmurs from other students. But I paid no mind to any of them. My sole attention was getting to my future boyfriend and saving his life from being crushed. I ran as fast as I could towards my charge. 

Brian seemed to have heard my footfalls and even halted to turn to look around back at me, seeing me coming. He looked surprised, but that wasn't a big "Duh" if I ever heard one. He was right under the chandelier as it gave a loud snap from above him and his head ripped upward when he and everyone else heard it. The surprised look on his face was enough for me to just shove myself forward just as that big, twisted metal decoration came falling towards him. 

I made it in time. 

Slamming my body against his, I sent the both of us flying across the floor and hitting the ground just as the chandelier came crashing down in ear bursting crash, which was followed by screams and yells from students as they all jumped to their feet, looking shocked and frightened. 

But nonetheless, I managed to get myself and Brian out of the way in time. I ended up on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs but at least he was okay. I didn't even pause to savor the feeling of me against him as I just pushed myself up onto my knees and I looked back at the now broken chandelier, breathing hard from my run to get to Brian. 

"Holy.......! What the.....?!" Brian yelped as he pushed himself to sitting up. 

I glanced at him, meeting his eyes before I quickly turned to look for the ghost. I saw him standing there, surprised but also looking very angry as he began glaring at me. I looked right back at him and spared him a glare of my own. It wasn't like anyone could see what I was glaring at. I'm pretty sure they thought I was glaring at the chandelier, since he was kind of standing next to it. 

He glared black anger at me before he suddenly vanished in thin air. 

"Oh, my god! Are you guys all right?!" I heard students from around us asking as they quickly came over to help us up. 

I paid no mind to anyone as I turned to look back at Lynn and Kyle, who were hurrying over, still looking pale with shock. I looked at them with a firm look and they looked back at me with unease. We all were thinking the same thing now. I know we were. 

We got our answer. 

Tomas Reed, the ghost; he wasn't just any ghost. He wasn't a spirit. He wasn't a Haunter. He was a very violent Poltergeist and he seemed to be gunning it out for Brian Hawke. There was no other explanation for it. There didn't need to be. He was after Brian. I don't know why and I didn't care. 

But I knew one thing was for certain. 

It was time to call Torick.


	13. Eleven

"First day of school and you're already getting into trouble? Why am I not surprised?" 

"Oh, shut up, Torick. It wasn't my fault!" I growled through my phone at my vampiric guardian as Lynn, Kyle and I made our way across the courtyard towards the dorms. 

We had to wait for the whole madness in the cafeteria to die down before we could make any call to Torick. There had been lots of hysterical students after what they had seen, not to mention a lot of questions from teachers and even Dean Maxwell, himself when he came to find out what happened. 

I answered the questions with the excuse that I saw it starting to fall and that's why I reacted to saving Brian. Everyone seemed to have bought it. 

But nonetheless, the rest of the classes were canceled because of what happened and everyone was to return to their dorms so that an investigation could take place. Everyone was to study or do homework but no one was allowed to leave the dorms.

So I made the call as me and my friends made our way back. We would have been walking with Brian but he was under orders by Dean Maxwell to do a mandatory therapy session with the school psychologist about what happened. 

Apparently, the staff took tramatic experience's seriously after what happened to Toms Reed the year before. No one could get out of it. 

My session, as I was told, would be in an hour and someone would be coming to fetch me, according to what Dean Maxwell said. I told them that I was fine but they wouldn't let it go.

It was mandatory and I couldn't get out if it.

So, to kill time, I made my report to Torick. 

I told him what had happened in the first day of school and he did not say a single thing as he listened to what I had to say about it.

But when I finished, I heard the sigh of wariness. He wa's taking this with a grain of salt, perhaps. "Did you know you know there was a ghost here?" I asked after telling him. 

"No. Ghosts are harder to keep track of for the IPR." Torick replied through the phone. "There's so many deaths each year that its almost impossible to keep track of when and where a ghost pops up. But if you're right, this is a new ghost. And this ghost is definitely a Poltergeist by the sounds of it. Not even Haunters can do something like this." 

I glanced at Lynn and Kyle, who were leaning in to listen to Torick. "Okay, so what are we going to do about the ghostie boo? He tried to hurt Brian. I know he did. He was looking right at him as he walked past him. His attack on Brian was deliberate." I stated. 

"The question we really should be asking is why is he after Brian?" Torick corrected and that even had me frown as I slowed from walking into the dorms. "Poltergeists are created from two different scenarios. One scenario is that the person who has become the Poltergeist had an unclean death. They were murdered. The other scenario is that the Poltergeist, in their life was not a good person and they were killed with justice but the hate that they were bound with would not let that ghost go. What we need to find out is more about the boy who has become the Poltergeist." 

"Okay, so what are we suppose to do?" I asked frowning as I shared a glance with Lynn and Kyle. 

"Nothing. I just want you three to be concentrating on your studies and keeping an eye on Brian Hawke. You obviously have ignored my orders to not interacting with him." Torick said rather dryly and that did make all three of us wince guiltily. Even I had to. "But the damage is done and we just need to work with it. What I do want you to do is at least ask a few questions to the other students of what they knew about Tomas Reed, while I will be doing the same investigation. If you see this Poltergeist again, do not engage with him. Ash, that means you." 

I groaned in exasperated disgust. Once again, I was being benched on the side lines. I really, really hated this part of our job. Me, being the inexperienced person that I was, was being told that I couldn't do anything and that was the last thing that I wanted. 

"Torick, come on! We're apart of the team! And we need to learn about these things if we're going to be doing something! I know we're suppose to be watching Brian and we will! But we please just have some action?!" I complained. 

"Not this time, Ash. You have a habit of jumping into dangerous waters. You don't know what you're doing. Poltergeists are very dangerous. Even one for such as I." Torick said sternly. "They are not physical beings, Ashton Jade." Ooooh, he's using my full name. That means he's being serious, as always. But this time, it was serious-serious. "They are not like anything else. We can't touch them. We can't beat them in a physical fight. But they sure can touch us. They can hurt us. Not even your powers are going to be useful against a Poltergeist. I'm serious, Ash." 

"When are you not serious?" I said blankly before huffing out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, okay. Fine. We won't engage the ghostie boo. But can we at least look into it? You want us to find out more about Tomas Reed, so we will. So, let us." 

I heard Torick give a huff of his own frustration. "Okay, fine. Look into it. But I'm serious. Do not try and corner him. He will probably hurt you if you do. He is an angry ghost. He is violent. Protect Brian and do what you can to keep him safe. I'm still keeping an eye out for Marien Jenkins but in the mean time, I need to find out what is going on with this whole ordeal too. Be careful, Ash, Lynn and Kyle." He told us firmly. 

I shared a look with my two friends and even a nod before I turned my attention back onto the phone. "Okay, we will." I swore. 

"Whatever you find on Tomas Reed, Kyle, send all information you can find. You have my contact information when it comes to tech. Send me all files and statements that you get from students. That way I know what you find out." Torick told us. 

Again, I nodded right with Lynn and Kyle. We would. 

So, once I hung up with Torick and we made our way to our dorms, we would meet up in a private area, after my stupid shrink session. I told my clone friend to look for the information with Lynn and once we met up, we could compare all of the notes.

The visit with the school shrink wasn't interesting enough though. 

She was a very nice lady in her forties. She was like any other councilor, asking me questions about myself. It was the usual questions just to get to know me. You know, what was my childhood like? What did I feel about my mom''s death, because that was apparently in my file. What did I like to do with my free time? 

She was trying to get to know me and I answered the questions without giving anything away that I was a Telekinetic or that I was raised in the military. 

She did ask me about why I got expelled from my last school and I was going to kill Kyle for that because he was who wrote the school history. 

Whatever I said though had the school shrink wanting to meet me again. Apparently I was bottling something up that held her interest and it made me groan. 

No. 

What did make everything interesting about the sesion was the fact that Dean Maxwell was in the room, listening. 

I thought these sessions were suppose to be confidential. 

Why was the Principal sitting in? 

And why had he been watching me so close as he had?

I had asked and the Principal, himself, said it was for the investigation to finding out what had happened. I understood that bit but not the fact that he had been listening to all of the questions abut myself.

But what did I know? 

This was my first time in a real school and so I didn't know how things went. It was weird but I shrugged it off. I had something else on my mind. 

Since Dean Maxwell was here, I might as well ask him about making a Pool league. Brian had said there might be a chance I could form a club. And to do that, I had to ask the Principal about it. 

So after the session ended, I turned to him. 

"Hey, uh, Mister Maxwell? Can I ask you something?" I asked him and he did seem surprised but he smiled for me to go on. "So.....I heard you give permish for students to start up clubs and stuff." 

Maxwell looked interested but nodded. "I do, Miss Carlstone. Here at Prior Prep, we like to support all kinds of activities for the students to enjoy. Whether it be a Gaming club, Sports club or even Math Club. We try and make it enjoyable for our students. What kind of club did you have in mind?" He asked me, looking all kinds of professional. 

I shrugged as I folded my arms behind my back, trying to look as innocent as I could. "Um.....it's a sport. Sort of. I was thinking about seeing if I couldn't start a Pool Club." I told him. 

Now there was the frown I had been expecting. 

Maxwell frowned, his brow furrow in just a little bit. "A Swimming club?" He asked cautiously. 

I grimaced but shook my head. "Basically a Pool League. You see, my favorite game is Pool. I am really good and almost kind of obsessed. I love that game and I was thinking it'd be cool if I could maybe teach people how to play." I told him. 

Maxwell stared at me for a good moment before he slowly shook his head. "Miss Carlstone, that's a gambling game. We can't support gambling in the school." He told me now firmly. 

"It's not about gambling, I swear." I said a little hurriedly. "It's just a game. Think of it.....like a math game. I could help teach some students about angles and mass and speed. Like.....um, how fast a ball could travel across the table and what kind of angle you need to figure out how to get a ball in a pocket." I was coming up excuses out my butt now. 

Maxwell stared, his eyes squinting as if he tried to figure out what my angle was but then he snorted and smiled as he shook his head. "Well.....I don't think it'd be a huge problem then. It'd be something fun for the students to try out. But no gambling." He said firmly. 

I just grinned and saluted him. I could do that. "Thanks! You're so awesome!" I said happily. 

Maxwell chuckled shaking his head as he folded his arms. "Don't be saying that just yet, Missie. Because if I allow you to open a Pool club, guess who your first opponent is going to be?" He asked now grinning at me. 

I blinked in surprise at him. That did take me back a little. "You? You play?" I asked surprised. 

Maxwell nodded as he grinned at me. "Six time champion in the Pool Leagues in my college days. I'm pretty good. I still play once in a while. But that's only in grown up places, which I do have to remind you that students do not go into bars in town. If I ever hear you go in one, there will be consequences." He said firmly giving me a look. 

I laughed shrugging that one away. "I swear, I don't drink. My dad would kill me. I've had only drink before but that was because some guy thought he could get away with it. But that work out so well. Any time I go into a bar, it's to play Pool." I told him.

"I understand that but it's still illegal. You're underage and I'm surprised you haven't gotten into trouble for it. Or your father for that matter, if he allows it to happen." Maxwell said seriously but his face softened. "But I get it. And I will allow you to open the club as long as there is no gambling. You make a full inquiry of what the rules are for your clib, set boundaries and regulations, I will let it happen. Okay?" 

I bobbed my head excitedly. I just wanted to play Pool! And if it meant setting some serious rules for me and everyone else who wanted to play, then I would do that. 

"I will and thanks! You are really cool." I paused for an effect. "For a teacher." 

Maxwell laughed but nodded as he waved me off. He even turned to walk off on his own. "Have the rules and regulations written out by the end of the week and turn them in for me to inspect. And then you'll have your club." He then walked off. 

Okay, he was definitely cool. 

Happily, I practically slipped my way back to the dorms to track down Lynn and Kyle to see what they had found out.

They were still where I had left them and they were talking to that one kid who had helped Kyle out in History. The Beat Bopping kid. 

He was tall, dark skinned and he had very short black curly hair. He wore the usual students uniform and he looked excited about something as he was talking to my friends. 

I approached them and he stopped talking, smiling at me. "Hi!" He greeted me. I'd Eric! Eric Hughs! I was just telling your friend, here," he motioned to Kyle, who was grimacing as he looked at me. "He should join the Prior Prep Acapella group! He'd be great as one of us. Don't you think?"

I made a face as I went to sit down with Lynn and Kyle on the couch they were on but I shrugged. I didn't get the whole Acapella group thing. Sure, I knew it was about singing without music and all. I've seen Pitch Perfect. But Kyle.....well, he could sing. He really could. But it wasn't his type of thing. "Sure but it's really up to Kyle. He doesn't like to do that kind of stuff." I stated. 

Eric sighed exasperated because of my lack of his support but he nodded. "Okay, okay. I get it." He then looked at Kyle, smiling. "Either way, welcome to the Prep. It'd be cool if we could hang out sometime. Even if you don't join the group. You're smart, man. And pretty cool. It's nice meeting you." He told him as he turned to leave. 

"Yeah, you too." Kyle said smiling only slightly before he turned his attention onto his laptop. He just offered a wave to Eric, who took the unspoken hint and wandered off to leave the three of us to just sitting there. "Ugh.....well, that was a nightmare." 

I snorted as I gave Kyle a light shove. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad. You're making new friends already." I told him grinning. 

"Yeah, I guess so. But after making friends with, uh.....you know? Jupitians. I find the extraterriestials a lot more facinating than actual humans." Kyle said and I gave him a harder shove, making him laugh. "Okay, okay. I'm kidding. Sort of. It's just humans are simplier than other beings. They're easier for you to understand and that kind of makes me bored after digesting all of the information I already have in this brain of mine." 

"Okay, dropping that subject. What did you find?" I asked now leaning over to see what he had been looking at on his laptop with Lynn. 

"Not a whole lot, actually." Kyle stated as he pulled up a file on his computer. 

It was a full file on Tomas Reed with pictures of him and everything. I did have to stare at one of the pictures, though. It was the ghost I had seen. The boy in the picture had had brown hair, cut very nicely for a preppy boy. He was full of color in his life. And his eyes had even been a light brown that sparkled with amusement, so unlike the ghost he was now. 

"So, Tomas Reed, age 17; he was older than us before he died last year. He was a model student here at the Prep. He had perfect grades, a great GPA. He was studying to become a doctor. He was a very hard working kid. He had little friends because he was always studying. But he was well liked by what I could tell. He could have easily been the most popular student in the school if not for the fact that he did not get along with Jason Stanford and.....wait for it. Brian Hawke." Kyle told us and that had me stiffening. 

"Brian? He wasn't friends with Tomas?" I asked uneasily now. 

"No. According to records, Brian, Jason and Tomas used to really get into some nasty spats. They used to fight a lot in the past few years. They always ended up in detention because of their fights." Kyle told me as he pulled up pictures that showed that someone had taken pictures of fights between the three. 

I felt everything drain when I saw that Jason and Brian were actually ganging up on Tomas in one of the pictures. They were picking on him in the pictures and Tomas would fight back. 

Of course, in the pictures, Brian did look different. He was dressed just as richly and suave as Jason Stanford. His hair was well kept and combed back. He actually looked like a rich, high born kid in the pictures. So unlike what he looked like now. 

I knew whatever happened the year before, it must have done something to Brian to make him change so drastically. 

"It took a lot of digging around about the incident that happened last year. Most of the records about the Academics South End have been deleted from the system, probably to keep students like us from snooping around to finding out what happened." Kyle said as he began his fast typing as he pulled something else up. "But it took a police report to find it. I had to hack into the system because it was under lock and key to keep anyone from seeing it but here it is." 

Lynn and I both leaned forward to read what the report had to say about the incident. 

"October 31; Halloween night of last year. Prior Lake Prep had been throwing a Halloween party for all of the students to enjoy. All students were suppose to be there, in the mega gym where they were throwing the party. They even had a class Haunted walk through for all of the students to enjoy getting spooked." Kyle went on. "However, the fire alarms went off and everyone had to be escorted out. But it wasn't the gym that had been on fire. It was the Academics building." 

A picture showed of the building being on fire; mostly on the inside but definitely only contained in the South End. 

"Once the fire department arrived and got the fire contained, they did an investigation of how the fire started in the first place." Kyle told us. "According to reports, there was no real excuse of why the fire started. No one knows how or why. But they did find Tomas Reed's body in the wreckage. It was a closed casket because no one could recognize him. It left his little brother, Davis Reed, alone." 

I frowned as I took everything in before I looked at Kyle. "What do you mean alone? Where's their parents?" I asked him, feeling the dread inside of me. 

Kyle grimaced, looking almost painfully sympathetic but he shook his head. "They died when Tomas and Davis were really young. They're wards of the state of Minnesota. They only came to the Prep school because of Dean Maxwell. He approaved their acceptence in the school because of how smart both of them were. They were tested in their other schools they've been in and they were just.....too smart for them. In all honesty, Tomas should have graduated when he was 16 and gone to college. But he didn't because he couldn't leave Davis behind, who was smart on his own but not college level yet." He told me and Lynn. "Ash, Lynn, Tomas was all that Davis had left in the world. And now he's gone. He's a ghost now and that's more and likely why he's still here. As the ghost. He's watching over Davis." 

I frowned as I took it all in. This didn't make any sense. I, mean, it sort of did. But the fact that Tomas, as a ghost didn't look burned didn't say anything about him dying in the fire. He should have looked like a crispy critter if he had died by the fire. But he didn't. He looked......normal; for a ghost. 

So he didn't die by fire. 

So how did he really die? 

"Something doesn't add up." Lynn was the one to say it as she shared a glance with me and Kyle. She was frowning in serious debate and the look of concentation was on her face. "We've seen what Tomas looks like. But he isn't burned. Did any of you notice anything different about him when we saw him?" She asked. 

I shook my head and so did Kyle. 

But Lynn frowned as she dipped her head. "I did." We both looked at her in surprise. "His throat.....it was slashed. You didn't see it?" She asked frowning. 

I could have almost fallen out of my chair in surprise as I stared at my friend. I hadn't seen that! His throat had been slashed?! I never even noticed anything like that! "Wha-?!" I almost yelped loudly but managed to keep it down so that it wouldn't attract more attention that we wanted. 

Lynn nodded as she looked right at me with seriousness. "I saw it. His throat had been cut. You couldn't see it well because his uniform's collar. It was pretty high around his neck. But I did notice the cut. He didn't die by fire. He was murdered. There's no doubt about that." She told us in a low voice. 

"And you....think.......Brian might have had something to do with that?" I asked, not liking that at all. 

Lynn shook her head as she looked right at me. "No. If he did, Torick would have known. He's been around Brian. He could've seen it in his mind. I think.....the reason why Tomas was pretty much after Brian because of their past differences. Maybe in some sense, Tomas is just really angry at Brian becaue they used to fight with each other. All the time. Brian used to be just like Jason Stanford. He used to bully others. Maybe he bullied Tomas and Davis and that memory is still with Tomas. And that's why he's so angry with Brian. As for who killed Tomas......it doesn't indicate who did it." She stated. 

"It could have been Jason." I murmured. 

Both Lynn and Kyle gave me a dry look. 

"Do you really think a guy like Jason could do that?" My clone friend asked. 

I grimaced as I thought about it. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say that it was Jason and he needed to get his butt handed to him. But......sure, he was a down right, self righteous jerk. He was a complete butthead when it came to other people. He was arrogant, rude, completely vain in himself. 

But a murderer?

No. He was a smart guy, possibly. But he wasn't smart enough to get away with murder. 

I sighed before sitting back against the couch and folding my arms. "Okay. So it's not Jason, and it can't be Brian because Torick would have seen that coming and we wouldn't even be here protecting him, and he'd be in jail for murder if he had done it. So, who else could have done it?" I asked irritably.

Lynn and Kyle shared an uneasy glance and I straightened up. I knew those looks. They knew something I didn't. 

"Okay, what's up?" I asked accusingly. 

Kyle grimaced but began pulling up files on his laptop. Files of teachers and that made me stiffen. "So....Tomas didn't have any enemies but Jason and Brian. Everyone else like him. And do did the teachers. So if he wa's murdered, it wasn't because someone didn't like him. It was something else. He was either picked by the killer because he was almost perfect or it was random. Bit it was not a student who did it. If anything, it was one of the staff." He told me. 

I gaped at him in alarm. "O-kay. Who do you think did it?" I asked uneasily. 

"Um.....so.....we looked into the past of the staff and a few does add up. Last year.....there was only two who came to Prior Lake Prep. They transferred here without any history at all. Damon Maxwell and Raphael Tobit." Kyle said uneasily. "Before now and before last year, there's not even a record of who they are. In the system, they don't even exist. And they both transferred here last year without any records." 

I stared, stunned. That.....that was pretty fishy. 

"The Principal and the hot teacher?" I asked numbly. 

Kyle nodded. "I even looked into anything about them. There's no birth certificates, no social security. Nothing. They both came out of no where." He said uneasily. 

Oh, man. My head was starting to hurt trying to think about it. What the heck was going on here?! Who were they then?! Maxwell and Tobit?! 

"I think we need to see the crime scene." Lynn spoke up and that had my attention snapping to her. "There has to be something there that could tell us what happened." 

I then smirked. I knew what that meant. "So we're going to sneak in and check it out. Okay. Then tonight, we sneak into the Academics building, check it out and solve this mystery." I said now grinning. 

"But here's the thing, Ash. It's off limits to everyone. If we get caught, we could be expelled." Lynn said seriously as she looked at me. 

"Well we have to do something! Tomas is pissed at Brian, and we're suppose to be protecting Brian! How can we do that if we have to be looking out for that b-witch, Marien Jenkins and now we have to look out for a pissed off Poltergeist?!" I said, in frustration. "We're being blind sided from both sides! We have to stop something from happening! And if we help Tomas, he'll back off!" 

"That's a big maybe." Kyle muttered. 

I shook my head as I looked wildly at him. "No, not really. If we figure out his unfinished business, he'll go away. And then we can just look out for the b-witch." I told him. "And before you say what if that's not his unfinished business, don't. Because I'm pretty sure it is. He was murdered. He's after Brian and we're all sure that it's not Brian, right? So we need to find out who did it. And that's seeing where Tomas died. There has to be something there." 

"But there was renovations in the Academics building. What if whatever evidence was there is gone now?" Kyle asked. 

"Then it's gone and we have to figure something else out." I said with a shrug. "But either way, we have to check it out." 

Both Lynn and Kyle sighed at the same time as my clone friend began closing everything down in his laptop. They both knew that I was dead serious about this. "Okay then. We'll take a look. But we better not get caught, Ash. Because if we do, it's over either way. We will be expelled and we can't protect Brian if we get expelled." My sweet, British friend said. 

I just nodded in agreement. That was in my mind. If we got caught and expelled, maybe my dad could figure something else out. Maybe we can pull Brian out of the Prior Lake Prep school then. Put him into protective custody. That was the only back up plan I could think of. 

But.....there was also the thought that, this was my first real mission. If I screwed it up by chasing after this, what would happen after that? Would I ever be allowed on missions again? 

Late that night, near midnight when everyone else was asleep, I woke up to Lynn shaking me awake and we dressed all in black. Black was not Lynn's color but if we didn't want to get caught, we had to blend in with the shadows. 

It took a lot of sneaking around patrolling RAs but Lynn and I met Kyle outside the dorms and we stuck to the shadows, heading straight for the Academics building. It was very dark that night; almost too hard to even see. We couldn't use any source of light because if we did, it was possible for someone to notice us and we had seen a few patrolling campus police wandering around. 

But once we reached the Academics building, I think we were in the clear. I had to use my telekinetic powers to unlock the door we went to, and hope for the best that there wasn't an alarm. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be an alarm at all. 

Once we were inside, we began sneaking around the halls of the building. It was kind of creepy walking down the dark, empty halls of this building. I couldn't help but get the feeling that we just entered a haunted building and there was ghosts everywhere. I felt like one of those Paranormal investigators you see on TV and it made the hair on my arms stand up as we looked around the building. 

It was like an empty school, abandoned and forgotten. Dark and dreary and there was that feeling that something wasn't right about this place. 

It scared me and I'm sure it scared Lynn and Kyle because I could hear their uneasy breaths. I even glanced at them and although it was so dark and we could barely see, I was sure their faces were just as white as mine was. We were all stumbling around as we tried to make our way into the dark building. It was pitch black and we couldn't see anything. 

"Kyle, ideas?" I asked as we just stood there in the dark. 

"Hold on. I've got a few glow sticks." Kyle said as he began rummaging through his pockets before I heard a low crack and he activated a glow stick so that Lynn and I could see him. He did the same with two other ones. It wasn't much light but it was something. 

"Okay." I said as I looked around, holding up my glow stick high for me to be able to see. I could barely see anything. "We need to make our way to the South end. Let's go." 

It took a little while to find our way to the South End but once we did find it, we began exploring that part of the building. Most of the rooms were just empty and dark. There was nothing that indicated that there had been a fire. 

That is.....until we found the stairs that lead to the second floor and we saw a rusted old sign that said Study Library. 

By studying it, we did notice that one of the corners of the sign was burned. So we were in the right area. There had been a fire here. There was a little bit of evidence that there had been a fire. It looked like the renovations that had been going on was trying to erase the past fire but there were still traces that there had been one. 

So, me and my friends went up the stairs, still looking around the dark halls. We figured we would search the entire South End if we had to. 

Didn't have to go very far. 

Because the Study Library was where we found anything. The door had been locked but with a twist of my telekinese I unlocked the door and we stepped into the room. It was there, we all froze to see the burned out walls of the room. While everywhere else had been renovated, fixed and repainted, this room still remained untouched. 

The walls were black with old charchol and it still smelled ashy and all. Like a fire pit that hadn't been cleaned for a long time. It kind of stunk but we could tell this was the place. 

The paint of the walls were black and melted. There was still burned furniture as if nothing had ever been moved out after the fire. Burned book shelves were collapsed around the room. There were piles of burned desks littering the entire room, metal pieces of old destroyed chair legs scattered around. It was just a complete mess. 

And in the very middle of the room, there was a wide open spot. As if there had been a clearing of the room. 

"Okay, so this has to be the place." I said as I looked around before looking at Kyle and Lynn. "Let's split up and look around the room. It's small enough where we can still see each other. We won't be far from one another at all. Don't leave the room without each other." I said seriously and my friends nodded. 

If this was anything like a horror movie, we should never split up. That was like saying come and get me to whatever might be in here. Whether it was a killer or a very pissed off Poltergeist, we should never be far from one another. 

I went over to the burned out book shelves to look. I was staring at them, using the glow stick to see what I could find. It was almost impossible to see anything. Everything was just so destroyed......and hello. 

I noticed something on one of the blackened shelves. There was a lump of something, stuck to one of the shelves. I frowned as I leaned in closer to one of the collapsed book shelves before I reached out and rubbed my finger over one of the lumps. I stiffened when I realized what it was. 

Melted wax. 

There had been a candle here. It was all melted wax now, nothing recognizable by sight but to feel it, it was wax. 

I frowned as I picked at it and then held a small scrape of it close to my face to see it better. I even had to hold the glow stick up very close to the wax to see it. And I stiffened to see what color the wax was. 

Black. 

I felt the breath suck right out of me. 

Black candles. Those were used in Black Magic. If I remember right from Paranormal Studies, black candles were used for dark magic. To perform Satanic rituals. A summoning of a demon.

And that usually meant.......a human sacrifice. 

"Holy......cheeseballs." I said now horrified as I rubbed the wax from my fingers before turning around, looking around with wide eyes. I saw Kyle and Lynn turn sharply to look at me in surprise but I paid no mind to them. 

I just looked around. 

Think......think.....think......

Black candles. Dark magic. 

That meant.......

"Guys, look around quickly! At points in the room!" I said quickly as I dashed to another point in the room. "See if there's black melted candles on points of the room!" I said quickly as I went to look. 

"What?!" Both Kyle and Lynn asked in alarm but they were dashing to look. 

I found another black candle melted on one of the collapsed, burned desks. I heard Lynn say she found one. I went to look for another and found one in a corner of the room on the floor. Kyle said he found one. 

In a moments time, we found six black, melted candles and they were in various parts of the room. 

So I turned my attention to the floor and dropped down, inoring the ashes and dirt I was kneeling in. I just began brushing the ashes away as fast as I could. 

And I found dried blood. 

Standing up, I began looking around wildly in the center of the room before I pushed with all of my might, sending ashes and soot flying back against the walls of the room. I heard Lynn and Kyle yelp in alarm but I ignored them. 

I just looked down with wide eyes at what was painted in died blood on the ground. I felt the breath run out me as I saw that six pointed pentagram. That was really bad news. A six pointed pentagram was usually dark magic at work. Something.....someone had painted this pentagram in dried blood. They had done something here. 

Something really, really bad. 

"Oh, my......." Lynn breathed in horror as she looked around with me and Kyle and then we all looked at one another. But my UK friend gasped, jumping and covering her mouth to keep herself from screaming. That was the last thing we wanted her to do. 

But I jumped and turned around because it had been in my direction she had jumped at and I nearly started screaming to see someone standing there, all in black. I about had a freaking heart attack to seeing that all in black, white skinned person that scared the pee out of me. But I realized it was Torick. 

Torick was there, looking around with a very surprised look on his face as he took in everything around us. He looked horrified all the same as we did but also very serious. He, as usual, had come out of nowhere. 

"Torick?! What are you.....?!" I was gasping as I tried to catch the breath I had just lost in my fright. 

But loudly, the vampire shushed me as he held up a hand and began moving around the room, surveying everything with very serious debate. I knew right then and there, it was time to shut up. He only wore that look if something deadly serious was happening. I could only just stand there with Lynn and Kyle, staring at him. 

The vampire looked from the pentagram to the black candle lumps before he looked at the center of the pentagram. He frowned seriously now as he began to stride over to the center where he bent down to one knee where there was a stain of dried blood at the very core. 

I heard Torick began to growl. 

Oh, shitake mushrooms. 

Torick wasn't happy with what he was even looking at. He was not happy at all as he took in the surroundings again before he just growled and lifted a hand to his mouth. I flinched when I saw him bite down on his hand and rip the skin, making him start to bleed. I glanced at Lynn and Kyle to see that they were horrified by what he was doing but we could only watch in surprise as he began to bleed before pressing his hand to the center of the pentagram. 

"Orobas, I summon you to this dark pentagram." Torick growled in a low, dark voice that it sent chills up my spine. 

The room we were in began to shake and rumble loudly, making me and Lynn both squeak as we saw the pentagram began glowing. The dried blood began glowing an eerie red and the black candles burst into black flames, making me, Lynn and Kyle flinch as we watched what was happening right before us. We felt a dark, eerie feeling coming over us as the whole room began to glow a hellish red and we felt the air shift and turn all around us. It began getting very, very hot in this room. 

And suddenly, as Torick had stepped back, a Hell Portal opened up right in the center of the pentagram and the biggest, ugliest monster I had ever seen stepped through it. 

It was a massive demon; with the upper body of a man and the legs of a black hairy bull. The torsoe was a massively built man's with bulging muscles everywhere. But the head was of a huge bull; black nose ring and all. The horns on this monster were huge, black and curved with sharp points. And those eyes......they were glowing hellish red and it truthfully scared the living daylights out of me as I found myself looking at this demon. 

It was a monster of a demon and terrifying to look at. 

But it's eyes were only for Torick. 

The demon stood there before the vampire, looking back into his now black eyes and baring fangs. It just stood there, staring down our vampire. "WHAT BUSINESS WOULD YOU HAVE OF ME, VALENTINE VAMPYER?!" The demon spoke with a powerful, body shaking voice that seemed to echo all around us. 

Torick just growled as he dipped his head down before he motioned around the room. "Orobas, Guardian of Hell, Demon Hunter of Lucifer Morningstar, I want you to take a good look around this room and tell me what the hell is this?!" He snarled at the demon. 

I looked at Torick like he was crazy. Was he seriously yelling at a freaking demon right now?!

The demon narrowed his eyes before he did look around. His eyes did pass over me and I almost felt the burning intensity of them as they looked at me but then they moved on. He was now looking right at the pentagram he was standing on. He looked at the black candles before frowning as he looked down at the center of the pentagram he was now standing on. 

The demon stepped out of the center, frowning very deeply as a big bull headed monster could before he turned to look back at the snarling vampire. "HMM. IT SEEMS TO ME THAT IT IS A SUMMONING PENTAGRAM. LOOKS LIKE I WENT AND MISSED ANOTHER ESCAPEE." He seriously sighed and literately deflated and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his huge, bulging neck. "DAMN IT ALL. LOOKS LIKE I'M ABOUT TO GET YELLED AT BY LUCY AGAIN."

I blinked back now blankly. 

"What the.......?" I muttered now completely taken back. 

Torick growled as he glared up at the demon before pointing at him. "Orobas, you swore to me that if this ever happened again, you would tell me! That was part of our deal when we made that pact!" He snapped. 

The demon turned an exasperated look onto him, not looking amused. For a scary looking demon, he looked......pretty normal, actually. He looked frustrated, irriated and sheepish. "I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD ANOTHER ESCAPEE, TORICK. QUIT YELLING AT ME. YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU YELL AT ME. I'M SORRY, ALL RIGHT?! I'LL LOOK INTO THIS AND FIND OUT WHO'S MISSING THIS TIME." He growled right back but it sounded more like a dog whining as if he had gotten into trouble. 

"Tell me, right now, Orobas. What were you distracted about this time?" Torick growled now huffing in irritation. 

The big bull demon shrugged. "I WAS VISITING WITH MY BOY. HE NEVER COMES TO SEE ME ANY MORE. SO WE WERE HANGING OUT AT THE HELLFYRE CLUB. I HAD THE GATES LOCKED. SO WHOEVER DID THIS SUMMONING WAS PRETTY STRONG WITH MAGIC. IT'S THE ONLY WAY THAT ANYONE COULD HAVE ESCAPED WAS THROUGH OUTSIDE HELP. WHOEVER DID THIS WAS POWERFUL. IT'S THE ONLY WAY......" He then cut himself off as he had been looking at the pentagram before he dipped his head and bent down at one of the points. "HEY......WHAT'S THIS......?" He then stiffened. 

Torick and the rest of us frowned as we looked at one of the symbols etched in dried blood and we even watched as the demon bent down to one knee to look closer. "What is it, Orobas?" The vampire asked now moving forward to look for himself. 

"NEGATUS MYSTERIUM." The bull demon suddenly whispered as if stunned to see what he was seeing. I didn't understand any of it. He then looked sharply at Torick. "THE SACRIFICE WAS A POWERED INDIVIDUAL, TORICK! HE WAS A SUPERNATURAL! THIS SYMBOL, IT IS THE NEGATUS MYSTERIUM!" 

I frowned, my friends frowned, my vampire frowned but we were all stiff. That was definitely taking us by surprise as we let it set in of what the demon had just said. "Wha-what?" I asked alarmed. 

The bull looked at me before looking at Torick. "TORICK, YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE NEGATUS MYSTERIUM. BUT IT IS A SPELL THAT ALLOWS THE USER TO STEAL SUPERNATURAL POWERS. THE BOY THAT WAS MURDERED IN THIS PENTAGRAM, HE WAS EMPOWERED. WHEN HE WAS SACRIFICED TO BRING WHOEVER ESCAPED FROM HELL, IT WAS TO GIVE THE DEMON HIS POWERS." He growled as he looked right at the vampire. 

I looked wide eyed at Torick to see his reaction and even he looked uneasy. This was not good news at all. So, Tomas.....he had been.....he had been like me then. He had once had powers. He was special and the IPR never knew about him, judging by the look on Torick's face. He looked confused but also serious. 

"Find out who escaped, Orobas and then get back to me. We need to know who escaped. And if it was HIM, you better tell Morningstar to send his Demon Hunters out. I do not want to deal with HIM again!" Torick growled as he pointed at the demon. 

The demon nodded as he stood up before swiping the air to open up the Hell Portal again. He just noddedc again as he looked seriously back at Torick. "IF IT WAS HIM, I'M SENDING MY SON AFTER HIM. I DON'T HUNT ANY MORE. NOT SINCE THAT LAST TIME WE EVEN MET. I'VE BEEN IN SERIOUS TROUBLE BECAUSE OF THAT PRICK. BUT FENIX CAN DEAL WITH HIM. I WILL LET YOU KNOW ONCE IF FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON." The demon growled before he stepped through the Hell Portal. 

Soon, it was dead quiet again. 

Me and my friends and our vampiric guardian just stood in silence, all looking at one another. 

Thing was, Torick looked pissed at us. "What are you three doing out of bed?" He asked seriously as he glared at us and I seriously could have just fallen over in exasperation as I gaped at him. He was seriously mad at us for being out of bed when we just saw all of this crap?!

"Seriously?!" I even yelled at him. "We just saw a freaking huge, scary demon and he was a royal goofball! Are all demons like that?! Do they seriously let you, of all people yell at them?! Don't get me wrong, Torick, you're scary when you're pissed off but you had a DEMON backing away from you! He looked like a puppy who got kicked while you were yelling at him!" 

Torick just rolled his eyes at me. Well, this was going to be a fun explanation for us all to hear. But nonetheless, I knew we were still in trouble by our vampire.


End file.
